Entre el amor y el odio
by ginx-love
Summary: HOLA A TODA LA PEÑA DEL FANFIC.... HE VUELTO, TEMBLAD. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO 26 ARRIBA! NO OS DEMOREIS EN LEERLO......
1. La envidia

PARA SARA.  
  
fELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESTE ES MI REGALO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO.  
  
CAPITULO 1: LA ENVIDIA  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca, haciendo sus deberes de historia de la magia.   
  
El curso había comenzado hacia poco tiempo, era el sexto año del muchacho en Hogwarts.   
  
Muchas cosas habían cambiado con respecto a otros años, aunque él claro estaba   
  
era un Malfoy y se negaba a aceptarlas.   
  
Su personalidad también había cambiado un poco, a diferencia de años anteriores   
  
ya no le divertía tanto reírse del resto de la gente, ahora se interesaba por   
  
otras cosas, pues como el mismo solía decir ahora era mas maduro.  
  
También cosas habían cambiado en su familia, el señor tenebroso había vuelto a caer   
  
el año pasado, como no gracias a el gran Harry Potter.  
  
Era por esto que muchos magos habían acusado a su padre de mortifago y pretendían   
  
llevarlo a Azkaban donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort actualmente.  
  
Pero el no creía que su padre fuera un mortifago, claro que no, siempre que le   
  
había preguntado a su padre acerca de esto el no le había contestado ni que si, ni   
  
que no. Simplemente le había dicho "¿y tu que crees?" pero el nunca había encontrado   
  
el valor suficiente como para decirle "si, creo que lo eres" así que se conformaba   
  
con decirle "no padre, no creo que lo seas, que disparate"  
  
Pero aun así su vida seguía siendo mas o menos la misma.  
  
Los deberes eran tremendamente aburridos, se hubiera dormido si no fuera por que eran   
  
35 centímetros de pergamino que tenia que entregar para el día siguiente.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió haciendo un sonoro ruido, como lo que estaba haciendo   
  
era soberanamente aburrido no pudo resistirse a levantar la vista del papel.  
  
Entonces la vio aparecer por detrás de las estanterías con su paso rápido y su fugaz   
  
mirada, estaba claro estaba buscando a sus odiosos amigos H.Potter y R.Weasley.  
  
Que asco les tenia, los odiaba, le parecía que esa chica era muy guapa y el claro   
  
estaba, era el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, al menos en su opinión, pero nunca   
  
se acercaría a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor habiendo mas chicas por ahí.  
  
Pero sin embargo no dudo en seguir deleitándose con el cuerpo de la chica, la siguió   
  
con la vista hasta que se sentó en una mesa donde estaban los dos chicos, desde su   
  
silla pudo escuchar parte de la conversación de estos:  
  
- Hola Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con cara de "ya era hora"  
  
- Hola chicos ¿qué estáis haciendo?.  
  
- Deberes de pociones, no sabes como odio a ese Snape y a toda su casa de   
  
asquerosos niñatos- Malfoy se sintió un poco ofendido pero no dijo nada porque no   
  
quería que se dieran cuenta de que les estaba espiando.  
  
- Ya y yo- dijo Ron- sobretodo a ese Malfoy, llevo seis años soportando sus   
  
estúpidos comentarios, si es que no se da cuenta de que se va a quedar mas solo que   
  
la una, de que nadie soporta su estúpida arrogancia, además no hace mas que utilizar   
  
a las personas sobretodo a las chicas, si yo fuera tu Hermione me andaría con cuidado.  
  
- Si, Ron lo se, pero Malfoy jamás se me acercaría, además si se me acercase...- la chica   
  
iba a hablar mas de la cuenta así que cayo rápidamente antes de terminar su frase y   
  
dejar que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que iba a revelarles.  
  
- ¿Si se te acercase que?- dijo Ron.  
  
- Nada -replico la chica mirando hacia la mesa contigua donde estaban Seamus y Neville .  
  
Justo en lo mas interesante de su escucha Draco fue interrumpido por la voz de Crabe:  
  
- Hola ¿quieres?- dijo alargándole la mano con la que sujetaba un pastel de nata y mermelada   
  
de frambuesa- los acabamos de robar de las cocinas- dijo meneando el pastelito ante Malfoy   
  
con un leve giro de muñeca.  
  
- Por favor Crabe acaso crees que voy a aceptar ese bollo repugnante, os vais a poner   
  
como cerdos- dijo Malfoy, luego se corrigió- ya estáis como cerdos.  
  
- Bueno veníamos a buscarte...para- empezó a decir Goyle- por si te querías venir a tirarle   
  
petardos a los de primero.  
  
- Por favor -volvió a exclamar Malfoy- mañana tenemos un examen ¿por qué no estudiáis un   
  
poco y os dejáis de tonterías?-dijo este en un tono despectivo, pensando que sus amigos   
  
eran unos inútiles, en ese momento miro rápidamente a la mesa de los amigos Gryffindor,   
  
vio como reían y hacían los deberes al mismo tiempo y como Hermione le ayudaba a Ron a   
  
comprender mejor un problema planteado en encantamientos, volvió a mirar a los dos   
  
muchachos y les dijo- marcharos no quiero veros mas id a tirarle petardos a los de primero.  
  
Estos dos no captaron la ironía de las palabras de Malfoy y se marcharon sin rechistar.  
  
El chico volvió a mira instintivamente a la mesa, y ya no pudo soportarlo mas cogió sus   
  
libros y lo tiro todo dentro de su mochila se levanto haciendo mucho ruido se la hecho   
  
al hombro y se marcho con paso raudo hacia su sala común.   
  
Se paro delante de entrada y pronuncio la contraseña con voz clara-"cola de salamandra"- la   
  
puerta se abrió y el chico paso a la sala decorada por todas partes con adornos de color verde.  
  
Subió a su cuarto y dejo la mochila, cogió su escoba y se dirigió hacia el campo de   
  
quidditch esa tarde no tenia entrenamiento pero volaría un rato mientras conseguía poner   
  
sus ideas en orden.  
  
Cuando llego al campo los de Revenclaw estaban entrenando allí.  
  
- Debí suponerlo, como fue que no lo recordé.- dijo para si mismo en voz muy baja.  
  
En vista de las condiciones decidió que volaría por encima del lago así no molestaría   
  
a nadie pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba el no quería reconocérselo así mismo   
  
pero se había ido de la biblioteca porque le molestaba las caras felices de sus compañeros,   
  
y tampoco quería estar en su sala común por eso, ni tampoco quería ir a arrojarle petardos   
  
a nadie porque eso no iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor.  
  
Cogió la escoba y voló, voló tan alto que desde el suelo apenas podía distinguirse su   
  
figura y se olvido de todo de lo que había pensado, y no quería poner los pies en la tierra   
  
porque sabia que solo se había olvidado parcialmente y cuando volviera a ver esas caras   
  
durante la cena esa rabia interior que lo devoraba volvería a salir.  
  
Así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no ir al Gran Comedor, busco mentalmente   
  
un sitio donde pudiera estar solo sin nadie que le molestara, inmediatamente se le   
  
ocurrió, la sala de trofeos todo el mundo los tenia ya muy vistos y siempre solía   
  
estar vacía además tenia una cálida chimenea donde poder calentarse.  
  
Cuando el cielo se oscureció completamente el chico de cabellos rubios bajo de su   
  
escoba y se dirigió a la sala común de lo Slytherin, antes dejo su escoba y cogió un   
  
libro el del examen del día siguiente, historia de la magia, todo un rollo, estaba   
  
seguro de que esto le ayudaría a mantenerse distraído y así fue, estudio durante tres   
  
horas, sacaría la mejor nota.  
  
Pero poco después su estudio se vio interrumpido por una risa, una carcajada sonó cerca   
  
de la puerta de la sala de trofeos. Como no quería que nadie le descubriera allí solo   
  
estudiando se oculto detrás de un sofá cercano a unas vitrinas, la sala estaba casi a   
  
oscuras por lo que al que fuera le resultaría difícil verle.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, la traspasó una chica de pelo castaño   
  
seguida por un muchacho que la esta agarrando por la cintura.  
  
Malfoy no podía cree lo que veía eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.   
  
No podía ser, ¿lo que veía era una imaginación o era real?. El moreno abrazo a Hermione   
  
y la beso apasionadamente, como el lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.  
  
Esto era demasiado para Draco, no podía soportarlo mas y lo reconoció en silencio para   
  
si mismo, tenia envidia:   
  
Quería vivir sus vidas.  
  
Tener un mejor amigo muy inteligente o uno muy simpático y gracioso.  
  
Quería tener a la chica mas inteligente de la escuela para el solo.  
  
Quería vivir intrépidas aventuras.  
  
Ser el favorito de todos los profesores no solo del asqueroso de pociones.  
  
Quería ser tan famoso que todo el mundo le conociera.   
  
Quería ser encantador, que todo el mundo le quisiera y le valorara.  
  
Pero el era Draco Malfoy no podía tener ninguna de estas cosas como mucho podía   
  
convertirse en un mortifago de un mago viejo, débil y acabado.  
  
----  
  
El Slytherin espero largo rato detrás del sofá, hasta que la pareja se marchó.  
  
Cuando salió de su escondite era tan tarde que tendría que tener cuidado por los   
  
pasillos si no quería toparse con el celador del colegio.  
  
Iba imaginándose como seria su vida perfecta, pasaba ante sus ojos como una película, estaba   
  
tan metido dentro de ella que equivoco el camino y llego justamente a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
La empujo temeroso por si había alguien allí. Escudriño el interior de esta desde la puerta.   
  
Estaba vacía decidió pasar. "tal vez halla un hechizo de la felicidad " se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Paseo a lo largo de las estanterías aunque iba leyendo los títulos de los libros, no se   
  
había tomado muy enserio su pensamiento anterior ya que lo había pensado como algo irónico.  
  
Finalmente se quedo dormido en una de las mesas. 


	2. Que suerte tienes

HOLA SALLY   
  
ESPERO QUE EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE ESTE, TU FIC TE GUSTE TANTO COMO EL   
  
PRIMERO.  
  
MUCHOS BESOS DE GINX_LOVE  
  
CAPITULO 2: QUE SUERTE TIENES  
  
Este iba a ser sin duda el mejor curso de Hermione Granger.  
  
En su familia todas las cosas marchaban bien. Ya que el trabajo de sus  
  
padres había sido reconocido hacia poco con un premio a su maravillosa clínica dental,   
  
que por cierto había influido mucho en la perfecta dentadura de Hermione.  
  
En los estudios, como no, era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, tenia las notas mas altas,   
  
el reconocimiento de todos los profesores y hacia muy poco se había anunciado que ya   
  
que los prefectos que Hogwats tenia, se habían marchado el año anterior (ya habían acabado   
  
sus estudios en el colegio) los profesores iban a decidir quien seria el mas adecuado para   
  
ese cargo, y Hermione sabia sin ninguna duda que ella seria la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
Las cosa con sus amigos marchaban mejor que nunca, bueno con Ron la situación era la que   
  
siempre había sido, de risas y profunda amistad, pero con Harry, era algo mas. El año pasado   
  
moribundo, cuando casi Lord Voldemor había logrado derrotarle el le confeso que la amaba,   
  
y ella le reconoció sus sentimientos.  
  
Harry solía decirle a Hermione "tu me diste fuerzas, quise vivir por ti, tu me salvaste la   
  
vida"  
  
En esa mañana, las clases habían pasado muy deprisa. Ella se había quedado después de la   
  
clase de transformaciones a ayudar a la profesora McGonagall con algunas solicitudes de   
  
ingreso en el colegio.  
  
Acababa de terminar y lo que mas le apetecía era pasar un ato en la biblioteca con Ron y Harry.  
  
Cuando llego se sentó en la mesa con ellos, les saludo y comenzó a hacer los deberes de   
  
Aritmancia.  
  
- Oye Hermione- llamo Ron.  
  
- Si Ron.- dijo ella levantando la vista.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo calcular la velocidad de reacción de una varita de pino de 26 centímetros   
  
de largo con un pelo de unicornio en su interior?  
  
- Bueno Ron pues muy fácil....bla....bla....bla....bla.... ves a que es sencillo.-   
  
(N/A no lo escribo por que no tengo ni idea, tampoco creo que importe mucho no?)  
  
- Si, si, muy sencillo- contesto el chico sonriente- gracias.  
  
Escucho que la puerta se abría, desvío su vista por curiosidad. Vio a dos Slytherin que   
  
la atravesaban Crabe y Goyle, repugnantes.  
  
Los siguió con la vista vio que se acercaban a Draco Malfoy, que estaba en una mesa cercana,   
  
no pudo escuchar lo que le decían pero vio que el chico rubio les miro con asco y les   
  
mando que se marcharan.  
  
Acto seguido los ojos de Malfoy se desviaron hacia la mesa de Hermione.  
  
Se les quedo mirando. La Gryffindor pudo ver como los ojos de Malfoy y los suyos se   
  
encontraban un momento. Acto seguido, como si esto le hubiera molestado, dio un golpe a la   
  
mesa, se levanto arrastrando la silla y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Nada, que su papa, no quiso comprarle una nueva escoba- contesto Ron con voz de tonto.  
  
- Jajajaajaja- rió Harry- o que acaba de caer en la cuenta de que su novia Pansy   
  
se lo monta con otro.  
  
- Jajajajaa- Ron siguió la broma- o que....  
  
- Vale ya chicos- dijo Hermione cortante- no hay que reírse del mal ajeno.  
  
- Bueno a mi si es el de Malfoy me resulta muy chistoso- replico Ron.  
  
- Pues a mi me va a resultar gracioso cuando no hallas acabado tus deberes y la   
  
profesora te regañe.- contesto esta.  
  
Los tres se pusieron de nuevo hacer los deberes.  
  
El resto de la tarde paso sin mas, como una cualquiera del mes de octubre.  
  
Durante la cena mientras charlaban animadamente el profesor Dumbledore se levantó, alzo una   
  
mano y dijo con voz clara:  
  
- Alumnos, podrían prestarme un poco de atención por favor.- todos callaron de golpe,   
  
normalmente el director siempre decía cosas muy interesantes- bueno, como muchos de vosotros   
  
sabréis, todos los profesores hemos tenido que decidir cuatro prefectos para las cuatro casas.   
  
A continuación los directores de cada casa nombrarán a sus prefectos.  
  
Hermione no presto mucha atención a las otras casas porque estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si la   
  
nombraban a ella? Bueno de momento se levantaría sonreiría, se acercaría los profesores les   
  
daría las gracias y recogería su insignia.  
  
Si, eso haría.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie:  
  
- Buenas noches para mi casa el prefecto será- dejo de hablar un momento y les dirigió una   
  
mirada a todos los Gryffindor - Hermione Granger -la profesora sonrió.  
  
Hermione casi no pudo llevar su plan acabo, se quedo paralizada en su silla. El abrazo de   
  
Harry la hizo reaccionar.  
  
- Felicidades, sabía que ibas a ser tu.  
  
- Gracias-alcanzo a decir ella.  
  
- Muy bien Hermione, SI, Muy bien- Gritaba Ron mientras aplaudía.  
  
- Que suerte tienes- dijo Seamus.  
  
- Eso no se consigue con suerte Seamus-le regaño Neville.  
  
- Corre, los profesores te esperan- le dijo Harry antes de dejar de abrazarla.  
  
- Si, es verdad- dijo ella.  
  
Se acerco a la profesora, le murmuró un tímido "muchas gracias" y recogió su insignia.  
  
Cuando volvió a su sitio Harry le murmuro:  
  
- Esta noche celebraremos esto con se merece, ¿qué te parece?  
  
- Me parece perfecto- contesto ella con una picara sonrisa.  
  
Después de la cena ella y Harry fueron a la sala de trofeos, que habitualmente, solía estar   
  
vacía.  
  
Harry la beso primero y ella correspondió. El la acariciaba la cintura y ella le estaba   
  
abrazando por el cuello.  
  
Sus besos se prolongaron hasta que Harry dijo en un susurro:  
  
- Será mejor que vallamos a la sala común ¿no te parece?  
  
- Si- contesto ella- ya es tarde.  
  
Caminaron muy rápido por los pasillos.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común pudieron ver como muchos de los alumnos que estaban allí, estaban   
  
esperando expresamente a que Hermione llegara para darle la enhorabuena y felicitarla.   
  
Se acostó muy contenta por su nuevo triunfo.   
  
Sabiendo que al día siguiente debía de ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore para que el   
  
le explicara sus funciones como prefecta.  
  
************************************************************  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	3. El primer encuentro

HOLA   
  
DOS CAPIS DE GOLPE, UN REGALO...  
  
LLAMADLO COMO QUERAIS.  
  
PARA SALLY... COMO SIEMPRE MI FIC DEDICADO A SALLY  
  
DE TODO CORAZON.  
  
UN BUEN CONSEJO:  
  
UTILIZAD CON CORRECCION ¡¡¡LA CAMA FOLLADORA!!!  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO.  
  
Draco se levanto temprano, se ducho, y se vistió. Después bajo a la sala común a darle   
  
un repaso a su examen.  
  
Pero el repaso no duro mucho, ya que muy pronto llego Zabinni medio dormido a darle   
  
conversación.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿Estudiar? ¿qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Te vas a volver un empellón   
  
como esa Granger?  
  
- Hola- dijo simplemente Draco.  
  
- Bueno, ya veo que no quieres hablar de ese tema.  
  
- No- se limito a decir.  
  
- Bueno. Como veo que no quieres hablar te hablare yo. Ayer durante la cena, al a que   
  
pude ver que no asististe...  
  
- Me vigilas- interrumpió este.  
  
- NO, - dijo tajante el chico- anunciaron a los prefectos - a Draco esto no le interesaba   
  
lo mas mínimo- De nuestra casa eligieron a....  
  
- Blaisse, no me interesa- dijo por fin.  
  
- A Marcus Flint (ni idea de cómo se escribe eso), de Revenclaw a Cho Chang, como no,   
  
de Hufflepuff a Terry Botts....  
  
- En serio no me importa, son las siete y cuarto de la mañana- dijo mirando su reloj.  
  
- Y bueno de Gryffindor como no a Hermione Granger.  
  
- ¿Que?- dijo este espabilándose de repente.  
  
- Si lo que has oído Hermione Granger.  
  
- Tengo que irme- dijo Draco, se levanto y salió por la puerta secreta de su sala común.  
  
Bajo al Gran comedor muy deprisa desayuno y después espero haber si veía a la chica que la   
  
noche anterior... había visto besarse con Potter, por Merlín, lo había olvidado, con ella no   
  
tendría oportunidad...  
  
Pero en ese momento y como cada mañana la chica bajo la primera de su casa.   
  
Solo estaban en el comedor dos personas, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.  
  
Aun así probaría suerte.  
  
Se le acerco y se paro delante de ella, decidió que para empezar utilizaría su tono arrogante   
  
y después dependiendo de lo que ella le respondiera, tal vez intentara utilizar... sus otros   
  
recursos.  
  
- Valla, valla, La nueva prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger.  
  
- Si, a diferencia de ti, algunos somos elegidos por nuestras cualidades y no por nuestro   
  
dinero.  
  
- Jaja- no le había hecho ninguna gracia- que graciosa Granger.  
  
- A que si Malfoy, bueno que quieres, ¿algo en especial? o solo ¿molestarme?  
  
- Mas bien ninguna de las dos cosa, es tan raro que me acerque a hablar con mi compañera   
  
de curso.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Pues acostúmbrate Granger, te aseguro, que ahora en adelante estare mas pendiente   
  
de ti que nunca.  
  
- ¿Y eso por que?  
  
- Porque ahora se que eso te molesta, te incomoda tenerme cerca, lo noto, estas   
  
temblando.  
  
- Yo no tiemblo.- dijo ella.  
  
- Ya.  
  
La gente comenzaba a entrar en el comedor a forma de avalancha a si que Malfoy decido   
  
retirarse para que nadie le viera hablando con ella, ahora mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza   
  
la vez.   
  
- Bueno Granger adiós.- la miro un momento y al ver que la chica no se despedía le   
  
dijo- ¿dónde están tus modales Granger? ¿Acaso tus padres muggles no te han enseñado a   
  
despedirte debidamente?  
  
- Adiós Malfoy  
  
- Adiós Granger- concluyo este muy contento de su hazaña, la había molestado su   
  
comentario, eso era evidente, lo había conseguido.  
  
Así que se dirigió a un examen muy contento, interiormente por supuesto.  
  
Su día lo paso solitario, deambulando de clase en clase, y por la tarde lo mismo, caminando   
  
por los pasillos solo pensando en lo que haría para hacer su vida mejor.  
  
***  
  
Le costo mucho levantarse, la mañana estaba clara, justo como a ella le gustaban, así que se   
  
metió al baño y cuando se hubo arreglado bajo al gran comedor como era su costumbre, le   
  
gustaba llegar la primera, porque así podía desayunar lentamente como le gustaba a ella.  
  
El comedor estaría vació, de no ser porque Draco Malfoy estaba allí, lo tendría todo para   
  
ella.   
  
"Que raro habitualmente no esta aquí" se dijo a si misma, decidió que lo mejor seria ignorar   
  
su presencia y comenzar su desayuno.  
  
Se sentó mas o menos en el medio de la mesa, y cogió una tostada.  
  
Comenzó a untarla con miel, de repente se dio cuenta de que el caminaba hacia ella, volvió   
  
a dirigirse a si misma, no le gustaba tener cerca a Malfoy "Muéstrate fría ante el, no   
  
dejes que sus comentarios te afecten, habla con voz clara y mírale firme y todo ira bien"  
  
- Valla, valla, La nueva prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger.- Malfoy la hablaba   
  
con su tono arrogante, típico.  
  
- Si, a diferencia de ti, algunos somos elegidos por nuestras cualidades y no por   
  
nuestro dinero.  
  
- Jaja que graciosa Granger.- estaba claro que no le había herido lo mas mínimo.  
  
- A que si Malfoy, bueno que quieres, ¿algo en especial? o solo ¿molestarme?- dijo   
  
con expresión de "no me importa, pero vete"  
  
- Mas bien ninguna de las dos cosa, es tan raro que me acerque a hablar con mi compañera   
  
de curso.- "rarísimo" pensó ella  
  
- Si.- contesto tajante.  
  
- Pues acostúmbrate Granger, te aseguro, que ahora en adelante estaré mas pendiente   
  
de ti que nunca.- estos comentarios asustaron un poco a la chica que no pudo evitar un   
  
escalofrió y ponerse a temblar.  
  
- ¿Y eso por que?  
  
- Porque ahora se que eso te molesta, te incomoda tenerme cerca lo noto, estas   
  
temblando.- "mierda" justo lo que ella no quería se había dado cuenta  
  
- Yo no tiemblo.- dijo ella con voz convincente.  
  
- Ya.  
  
La gente comenzaba a entrar en el comedor a forma de avalancha a si que Malfoy decido   
  
retirarse para que nadie le viera hablando con ella, ahora mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza   
  
la vez.   
  
- Bueno Granger adiós- se quedo parada, no sabia que decir.  
  
- ¿Dónde están tus modales Granger? ¿Acaso tus padres muggles no te han enseñado a   
  
despedirte debidamente?- ella reacción por el comentario  
  
- Adiós Malfoy- dijo con voz ahogada.  
  
- Adiós Granger- concluyo el chico.  
  
¿Por qué ahora Malfoy le iba a estar mas pendiente de ella? No se creía que fuera solo por   
  
molestarla ¿seria tal vez por aburrimiento? No para eso ya estaba Pansy (pobre Pansy se   
  
dan cuenta de que en todos los fics la ponen como tonta o como una puta)  
  
No se lo diría a Harry, no quería preocuparle.  
  
Su día paso tranquilo, estaba deseando que llegara la tarde para que Dumbledore le contara   
  
lo que a partir de ahora iban a ser sus funciones como prefecta.  
  
Camino rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba la gran estatua del fénix, que   
  
por supuesto era la escalera secreta hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.   
  
La profesora McGonagall la estaba esperando en el pasillo.  
  
- Buenas tardes Granger. La estaba esperando señorita.  
  
- Buenas tardes profesora.  
  
- Sígame- se giro y miro a la estatua. Y dijo con voz clara- Banana Split.- de la   
  
estatua nació una escalera de caracol que subía hacia lo alto del castillo.  
  
Hermione nunca había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore, ya que siempre que algo había pasado   
  
con Voldemort el director había mandado a Harry subir solo.  
  
- Buenas tardes Albus.  
  
- Buenas tardes Minerva, buenas tardes Hremione.  
  
- Buenas tardes director.  
  
- Supongo que estarás deseando saber tus nuevas tareas ¿no?- dijo el director mirando   
  
a la chica por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
- Si claro- contesto Hermione.  
  
- Bueno sentaos las dos entonces -dijo señalando dos sillas que estaba delante de la   
  
mesa. El estaba detrás, se sentó también en una silla y saco de un cajón de su mesa un cacho   
  
de pergamino de unos 30 centímetros extendió la mano en dicción a Hermione - bueno aquí están   
  
todas las funciones de un prefecto.  
  
- Gracias profesor Hermione cogió el pergamino.  
  
- Además creo que deberías saber que para un prefecto es muy importante ser respetado.   
  
Es importante que un prefecto cuide de los de su casa estarás encargada también de ellos en   
  
cierto modo. Un prefecto debe de cuidar la imagen de su casa, no debe de participar en peleas   
  
ni revueltas. Y para que no se vea molestado en su tarea ni extorsionado por nadie un   
  
prefecto tiene su propia habitación, estará como no cerca de su casa. Y aunque se que usted   
  
no lo hará debo advertirle.... no descuide sus estudios, recuerde que ahora, señorita es el   
  
ejemplo de los de su casa.  
  
- Estupendo profesor, no habrá ningún problema.  
  
- Acompáñame Hermione te enseñare donde queda tu habitación y te daré las hojas con las   
  
claves.  
  
- Bien. Adiós entonces - dijo el directo.  
  
- Adiós- dijeron las dos.  
  
Las dos caminaron por los pasillos, pasaron por delante del retrato de la dama gorda y   
  
giraron en un pasillo hacia la derecha, este era largo y en el había grandes puertas. Mas o   
  
menos a la mitad del pasillo la profesora McGonagall se paro. Miro a Hermione y se saco una   
  
llave dorada del bolsillo, la metió en la cerradura de la puerta que tenia justo en frente.  
  
La pureta se abrió, todo estaba en silencio.  
  
- Pase Granger- Hermione entro seguida de la profesora- Bueno esta será tu nueva   
  
habitación, el baño esta ahí- señal una puerta que había a la derecha- tus cosas las traerán   
  
los elfos esta misma noche.  
  
- ¿Y las claves?  
  
- Si, las claves debe ser algo secreto, así que guárdalas bien.  
  
- Lo haré- dijo Hermione cogiendo el pergamino que la profesora le entregaba.  
  
- No te entretengo mas Granger, que pases buena noche.  
  
- Igualmente.  
  
Hermione se quedo sola en la habitación, la observo con detenimiento.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA COSA SE CALIENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWWWWW 


	4. La venganza sabe dulce

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO  
  
AKI DE NUEVO Y...  
  
QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS LOS QUE DEJAIS REVIEW   
  
YA ES HORA DE QUE ME CONOZCAIS MEJOR:  
  
(GINNY)ESTE CAPI NO ES MUY BUENO  
  
(GINX)ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA ROMANTICO¡¡¡  
  
(GINNY)POR ESO TUVE QUE AYUDARTE, JEJE.  
  
(GINX)Y VINISTE TU Y LO ESTROPEASTE TODO.  
  
(GINNY)NO, YO NO VINE, YA ESTABA.  
  
(GINX)DEJAME HABLAR A MI Y PIRATE...  
  
(GINNY)SI HOMBRE PA QUE TOL FIC SEA UNA SENSIBLERIA.  
  
(GINX)PREFIERO ESO ANTES QUE SER UNA BORDE  
  
(GINNY)COMO DICE LA SALLY: TE VOY A REVENTAR TU PUTA CABEZA DE MIERDA.  
  
(GINX)PERO TU TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOKA????(GINNY)  
  
(GINNY)UN POCO CAYATE Y DEJA LEER.  
  
(GINX)ME CAYO...  
  
CAPITULO 4: LA VENGANZA SABE DULCE.  
  
Era bastante grande para ella sola, tenia una cama con sabanas color   
  
escarlata, una mesa y una silla para realizar los deberes con   
  
tranquilidad, una estantería llena de libros de consulta, una armario   
  
empotrado en la pared para colgar toda su ropa, justo al lado de este   
  
un espejo de cuerpo entero y al otro extremo de la habitación una   
  
puerta cerrada que suponía seria el baño.  
  
Atravesó la estancia, alargo la mano para abrir la puerta pero esta   
  
estaba cerrada con llave. Uso la llave dorada que McGonagall le había   
  
dado para abrirla.  
  
Una vez que lo hizo pudo contemplar el lujoso baño, todo construido   
  
en mármol blanco, con gritería color oro, lo que mas llamo su atención   
  
fue la bañera que era mas grande de lo usual y tenia varios grifos con   
  
pequeñas inscripciones debajo "espuma, agua caliente, burbujas, aroma   
  
a fresa, aceite de esencias, jabón, etc"   
  
Estaba contenta de su nueva habitación, en general le gustaba.   
  
Claro que las funciones como prefecta no eran nada fáciles...  
  
Llamaron a la puerta, se acerco y la abrió.  
  
Vio a dos elfos que portaban el pesado baúl.  
  
- ¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto uno de ellos.  
  
- Soy yo- respondió la chica.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo dejamos?- dijo el segundo.  
  
- A los pies de la cama- contesto ella y así hicieron los dos pequeños   
  
elfos de grandes orejas y redondos ojos.  
  
Después estos se marcharon y Hermione se quedo colocando sus cosas.  
  
Hasta la hora de la cena.  
  
***  
  
Allí estaba, con todos aquellas personas que le miraban y le sonreían,   
  
que le hacían comentarios, que ... fingían.  
  
No lo soportaba mas, estar en una sala de gente y sentirse la persona   
  
mas sola del mundo.  
  
Aquello acabaría matándole... si no hacia algo pronto.  
  
Pero como la clara y pálida luz del día, como la luna ilumina el   
  
oscuro  
  
cielo, como una antorcha dentro de la mas tenebrosa cueva, así entro   
  
ella en el Gran Comedor. La miro y se sintió un poco mas vivo.  
  
Caminaba rauda, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludo a Ron que   
  
estaba en frente y puso una mano sobre la espalda de Harry. Una   
  
punzada hirió el corazón de Draco.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto con pesadumbre y se dirigió hacia la   
  
clase de Herbologia, la primera de la mañana.  
  
Otra vez verla supondría... dolor y alegría a la vez.  
  
Pero solo por contemplar su cara de porcelana y su cuerpo perfecto se   
  
arriesgaría.  
  
Blaisse se la acerco cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de la sala   
  
común.  
  
- Hey Draco, espera voy contigo- no tenia ganas de compañía pero   
  
tampoco le vendría mal un poco de charla.  
  
- ¿Qué hay?- pregunto este a modo de saludo.  
  
- Creo que Pansy esta a punto de pedirme salir.  
  
- ¿De veras?- tono irónico.  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Oye que haces el próximo fin de semana?  
  
- Nada- reconoció este en tono monótono como pensando "no me importa   
  
lo que tu hagas con Parkinson en el fin de semana".  
  
- Pues tal vez te gustaría venir a...  
  
- No- contesto rotundamente.  
  
- Si todavía no he dicho nada.  
  
- Muy bien dilo- dijo Draco con frialdad.  
  
- Tal vez te gustaría venir a una fiesta que vamos a organizar algunos   
  
personas del colegio. De las cuatro casas, solo la "alta sociedad" ¿ya   
  
me entiendes?, será en Hosmeade, una chica de Rewenclaw ha conseguido   
  
un translador clandestino, se lo ha comprado ilegalmente, mola ¿no?-   
  
expuso su plan de forma brillante pero Draco no estaba para fiestas,   
  
pasaba por un mal momento y lo que menos necesitaba era mas gente que   
  
fingiera estar interesada en el, así que contesto un escueto.  
  
Le miro de reojo y dijo simplemente:  
  
- Lo pensare.  
  
- Muy bien, si te interesa deberías estar el sábado en la sala de   
  
trofeos a las ocho, el translador es un cojín de color púrpura, estará   
  
debajo de un sofá, puedes llevar un acompañante- dijo este moviendo   
  
las cejas.  
  
- Lo pensare. No prometo nada.  
  
- Draco, tienes que ir, sabes que no has salido prefecto por que   
  
Dumbledore se ha negado, ha sido por lo de tu padre, un prefecto no   
  
debe dar escándalos, y tu los das, eres la persona mas popular de   
  
Slytherin el orgullo de la casa, debes ir.  
  
- Ya veremos.  
  
- Esta bien no te presiono mas.  
  
Sin darse cuenta habían llegad al invernadero 8 el mas alejado de todo   
  
el colegio. Ya había allí algunas personas, sobretodo de Gryffindor,   
  
la casa con la que compartían la asignatura.  
  
Entraron dentro y cada uno cogió una maceta. La profesora Sprout apareció con su sonrisa bonachona en la cara.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos, hoy os enseñare a plantar un palisandro, un   
  
árbol que tiene unas estupendas cualidades mágicas, ¿alguien puede   
  
nombrarlas?- pocas manos se levantaron, a decir verdad dos, la de   
  
Draco y la de Hermione Granger- Señorita por favor.  
  
- El palisandro es un árbol muy poco común, sus hojas, cocidas y   
  
mezcladas con otras sustancias, sirven para elaborar la poción de la   
  
verdad, por otro lado su gruesa raíz troceada y aplastada constituye   
  
un estupendo remedio para la mordedura de la serpiente arbórea   
  
africana.  
  
- 20 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Esos puntos podían haber sido para su casa si el hubiera sido el   
  
favorito de la profe, pero no, Hermione era la favorita, y los 20   
  
puntos le habían sido casi regalados.   
  
Así que no le quedo mas remedio que mirar a Hermione con cara de   
  
indiferencia. Pero esta, casi desafiándole, le sonrió de forma falsa,   
  
algo que Harry y Ron vieron perfectamente, y como no, se rieron. Se   
  
rieron de el, no podía dejarlo así.  
  
La clase finalizo, había llegado su momento.  
  
- Muy lista Granger. Me sorprendes... - dijo con ironía.  
  
- ¿Que?- contesto esta indignada.  
  
- Si, si, ¿cómo es posible que hayas tenido tiempo de estudiarte la   
  
lección? ¿Acaso no has estado muy liada?  
  
- ¿Muy liada?- repitió esta con gran confusión.  
  
- Si, liada, con Potter- sus palabras llevaban ácido. Hermione se puso   
  
roja, Harry se puso pálido y Ron dijo.  
  
- ¿A que viene eso?- su tono fue algo inocente, así que iba a destapar   
  
a caja de Pandora, la jugada le saldría mejor de lo que la había   
  
planeado.  
  
- Jajaja ¿qué a que viene? ¿No te lo han contado Weasey? ellos dos...  
  
- Malfoy cállate- grito Hermione.  
  
- Ellos dos están liados, son pareja. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan tonto   
  
de no darte cuenta? Si están bajo tu narices.  
  
- ¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo indignado.  
  
- Si- contesto Harry con valentía.  
  
- Pensábamos decírtelo, cuando pudieras aceptarlo- dijo Hermione.  
  
- No soy un niño Hermione, podéis decirme las cosas a la cara, así no   
  
tendríais que ocultaros, ni tampoco yo hubiera tenido que enterarme   
  
por... Malfoy- Ron había hecho un esfuerzo para no insultarle.  
  
- Bueno me voy no quiero que la sangre del labio de Potter me salpique   
  
cuando le pegues un puñetazo- miro su reloj- además no quiero llegar   
  
tarde.   
  
Se marcho con una sonrisa triunfante, había conseguido molestar. Su   
  
objetivo principal.   
  
"La venganza sabe dulce" pensó mientras caminaba por los húmedos   
  
terrenos del colegio.  
  
  
  
***  
  
- Ron cálmate, por favor- suplico Hermione mientras miraba a Draco   
  
marcharse.  
  
- ¿Qué me calme? ¿tal vez Malfoy tenga razón y deba romperte el labio   
  
a puñetazos?  
  
- No creo que la violencia solucione nada- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Cállate, no hablaba contigo.  
  
- No la hables en ese tono. Si quieres pegarme adelante aquí estoy,   
  
además tienes la certeza de que no te tocare, no pienso pelear contigo   
  
Ron, por mucho que me golpees.   
  
- Bien, en ese caso, no te tocare, pero no quiero que ninguno de los   
  
dos espere una palabra amable por mi parte- dijo este y se marcho.   
  
Harry miro a la chica que se había quedado casi congelada, inmóvil,   
  
con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida.  
  
La abrazo por la cintura, esta apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y   
  
derramo silenciosas lagrimas.  
  
- No llores mi amor, ya veras como todo se arregla.  
  
- Eso espero.  
  
La situación no había sido muy... normal, dos dudas asaltaron la mete   
  
de Hermione:  
  
¿Hablaría en serio Ron?  
  
¿Cómo se había enterado Malfoy de lo suyo con Harry?  
  
(GINNY)¿COMO SIGUE, COMO SIGE?  
  
(GINX)NOSE....  
  
(GINNY)HABRA QUE ESPERAR AL PROXIMO CAPI DE:  
  
(GINX)ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO.  
  
(GINNY)SARUKY BESOTESSSS  
  
(GINX)LENA BESITOSSSS 


	5. Todo lo placentero es pecado

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO  
  
PARA SALLY.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS ESTE FIC, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN R/R  
  
YYYYYYYY OTRO CAPI MASSSSSSS:  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO ESATA MAS QUE NUNCA ESTE CAPI. ¿QUE OCURRIRA?  
  
(GINNY) BUENO GINX HE DE RECONOCERLO...  
  
(GINX)¿EL QUE?  
  
(GINNY)QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO LAS DOS ESTAMOS BRILLANTES.  
  
(GINX) (@_@) NO LO PUEDO CREER VIENIENDO DE TI.  
  
(GINNY)PUES CREETELO, ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPIS FAVORITOS.  
  
(GINX)Y DE LOS MIOS... ES QUE DRACO...ESTA.  
  
(GINNY)CHISSSSSSSSS, NO LO DESTRIPES.  
  
(GINX)YA QUE ME CAYE Y LES DEJE LEER ¿NO?  
  
(GINNY)ESO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE REVIENTU P*** CABEZA...  
  
(GINX)JEJEJE... ERES MALVADA.  
  
(GINNY)LO SE, COMO LA SALLY.  
  
(GINX)SI SOLO SI, SI SOLO SI...JEJEJE.  
  
CAPITULO 5: TODO LO PLACENTERO ES PECADO.  
  
EL día fue terrible, Ron no cruzo palabra con ellos dos, durante la   
  
comida y la cena se sentó junto a Dean y Seamus.  
  
Y en el resto de las clases se sentó con Neville.  
  
La noche inundo el castillo y después de toda la tarde trabajando en   
  
la biblioteca Harry no pudo resistirse a decirle a Hermione:  
  
- ¿Bueno me vas a enseñar tu habitación de prefecta?  
  
- No, esta noche no. Creo que deberías ir a la sala común y hablar con   
  
Ron.  
  
- ¿Me acompañaras?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Creo que deberías hablar de hombre a hombre con el y yo...  
  
- Ya tu no eres un hombre, es evidente- contesto Harry riendo.  
  
- Bueno ¿qué te parece la idea?  
  
- Francamente me haría mas ilusión ir a tu nueva habitación y...  
  
- Harry... ve a hablar con Ron- interrumpió Hermione  
  
- Como quiera señorita Granger- Harry se puso de pie y cogió su mochila.  
  
- ¿No se marchara sin darme un beso señor Potter?- pregunto con   
  
picardía.  
  
- Nunca se me ocurriría- contesto este antes de besarla.  
  
Vio como Harry se marchaba, le vio salir por la puerta de la biblioteca,  
  
hasta la mañana siguiente no sabría nada de lo que su novio y su mejor   
  
amigo hubieran acordado. Además estaba segura de que no se enteraría   
  
ni de la mitad de la conversación, por eso quería que hablaran los dos   
  
solos.  
  
Se quedo en la biblioteca al menos media hora mas, hasta que la señora   
  
bibliotecaria les obligo a marcharse por que ya era tarde y tenia que   
  
cerrar.  
  
Acababa de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, caminaba por el pasillo   
  
rumbo a su habitación individual cuando una voz le susurro con deleite:  
  
- Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Tengo curiosidad.  
  
- La curiosidad mato al gato- contesto ella con frialdad.  
  
- De verdad- era Malfoy, dio un paso y se puso delante de la chica   
  
impidiéndola pasar.  
  
- Mis asuntos son cosa mía, no tienes que meterte ¿sabes?- dio un paso   
  
a la derecha.  
  
- Ya pero ha sido tan divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de Weasley- el   
  
también dio un paso a la derecha, de nuevo bloqueaba su camino.  
  
- Apártate ¿quieres?- dijo la chica dando un paso mas hacia el mismo   
  
lado.  
  
- Si quisiera ya me habría apartado ¿no crees?- de nuevo se puso   
  
delante- pero cuéntame... ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?  
  
- Disfrutas haciendo daño a las personas ¿no?- le fulmino con la   
  
mirada y hubo 6 segundos de silencio- apártate o te apartaré yo.  
  
- No, no disfruto haciendo daño- un rayo de sinceridad, algo que no   
  
se veía en Malfoy desde hacia días- y no pienso apartarme.  
  
- Muy bien- puso una mano en su pecho y comenzó a empujarle, el no   
  
oponía resistencia, simplemente caminaba hacia atrás.  
  
- No me gusta caminar sin ver a donde voy.  
  
- Pues lárgate y déjame en paz- sugirió ella.  
  
- La que tiene una mano en mi pecho eres tu... ¿me pregunto que diría   
  
Potter si viera esto?- pregunto en tono de burla.   
  
- No diría nada, te daría un puñetazo y punto.  
  
- ¿Y por que no me lo das tu?  
  
- A mi no me gusta la violencia- admitió la chica.   
  
- A mi si- dijo esto y con un rápido movimiento dejo a Hermione entre   
  
la pared y su cuerpo, puso los brazos a los lados y se inclino hacia   
  
adelante.  
  
- Déjame ir- ordeno la chica.  
  
- Jajaaj, no, no iras a ninguna parte, ahora no hay nadie para   
  
ayudarte, no volverás a reírte de mi nunca...  
  
- ¿Haces esto por venganza? ¿Por lo de Herbologia?- pregunto la chica   
  
confundida.  
  
- Si...- contesto este al oído de la chica con gran deleite.  
  
- La venganza es un pecado- dijo la chica asustada.  
  
- Todo lo placentero es pecado.  
  
(N/A no se vosotras pero a mi no me importaria que Draco me   
  
hiciera eso... jjeeje)  
  
***  
  
Y ahí estaba, casi había conseguido lo que quería. La chica que desde  
  
hacia algunos días llamaba su atención estaba totalmente a su merced.  
  
Tenia la mirada inquieta, la carne de gallina, la respiración   
  
agitada... era bonita, si muy bonita, pero el no la quería de aquella   
  
manera.  
  
Así que le sonrió de forma amable y beso a la chica en la mejilla, de   
  
forma dulce y alentadora, ¿se conformaría con eso?, ¿acallaría su   
  
lucha interior aquel casto beso? dio un paso hacia atrás, la chica   
  
quedo libre. Respiro profundo y después dijo:  
  
- Te odio-Su voz de terciopelo sonó tan ácida como la lima, mil   
  
rayos y mil truenos cayeron sobre la conciencia de Draco. Aquello le   
  
había dolido.  
  
- Márchate Granger.  
  
La chica se fue sin rechistar, a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Antes de   
  
doblar la esquina le miro por ultima vez.  
  
Se paso la mano por el pelo, como solía hacer cuando algo le confundía.  
  
Se encamino a la sala común de Slytherin, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?  
  
Mientras andaba por los corredores, oscuros y silenciosos iba pensando:  
  
"Con la luz de la mañana las cosas se ven mas claras, no debo perder   
  
el control de mi mismo, nunca mas, ¿pero en que estabas pensando?   
  
Ella no es para ti, no te pertenece, tu... tu estas destinado a estar   
  
solo, no lo intentes, tu futuro, es seguir los pasos de tu padre,   
  
recorrer la senda de la soledad, la amargura y el dolor. Los   
  
mortifagos no deben tener aprecio por nada, ni siquiera por su propia   
  
vida. Pues ese es mi destino, seré un mortifago "  
  
Su suerte nunca cambiaria, la felicidad, era un mito para el, la vida   
  
solo era una misión, el señor tenebroso, su único amor.  
  
***  
  
¿Qué había sido eso?  
  
La había besado, Malfoy, la acosaba, "desde ahora estaré mas pendiente   
  
de ti que nunca" esas fueron sus palabras ¿a que se refería?  
  
La soledad de la habitación de Hermione la hacia comerse la cabeza   
  
cada vez mas. El ruido de las gotas de agua que resbalaban con   
  
suavidad por el cristal de la ventana. Una lechuza, cruzo los cielos   
  
y se paro en el alfeizar de la ventana. Golpeo el vidrio con su pico.  
  
Hermione se levanto, dejo que pasara, le dio una chucheria y desato de   
  
su pata una nota.  
  
La lechuza era color canela pero tenia una mancha blanca entre los ojos.  
  
Leyó atentamente:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
¿Cómo te encuentras? Nosotros estamos bien. Toda la familia te hecha   
  
de menos. Y todos me han pedido que te mande besos.  
  
Esperamos que estés estudiando mucho, ¿te esta resultando muy difícil   
  
el curso? Seguro que no, con lo lista que tu eres esto es pan comido   
  
para ti.  
  
¿Cómo están tus amigos Harry y Ron? Esperamos que se encuentren bien.  
  
Bueno, Papa me ha pedido que te pregunte si querías venir este año a   
  
casa por navidad, ya te estas haciendo mayor, y yo pienso que tal vez   
  
te gustaría mas pasarla con tus amigos, no te preocupes por nosotros,   
  
tu tío Tomas ya nos esta organizando una excursión a un refugio de   
  
montaña, iremos toda la familia, ya sabes los tíos, tus primos, los   
  
abuelos... en general todos.  
  
Bueno esperamos tu respuesta, aunque no inmediata, piénsatelo bien.  
  
Te quiere mucho: Mama.  
  
Hermione termino de leer con una sonrisa en la cara, evidentemente   
  
decidió no escribir hasta haber hablado con Harry y Ron... y con...   
  
Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué iba a hacer con Malfoy?  
  
No le había sentado nada bien lo que le había hecho esa noche en el   
  
pasillo, pero por otra parte no le había hecho daño, no la había   
  
insultado, no la había hecho nada.  
  
Si se lo decía a Harry lo más probable es que este le pidiera   
  
explicaciones y le dejara las cosas bien claritas, pero si Ron se   
  
enteraba seguro que se iba directo a partirle la cara.  
  
Esto no le hubiera importado demasiado, pero ahora era prefecta,   
  
tenia que dar ejemplo a su casa y no podía dar escándalos, ni meterse   
  
en peleas.  
  
Simplemente haría caso omiso.  
  
No se lo diría a nadie.  
  
Seria su secreto, suyo y de Malfoy, si es que este decidía guardarlo.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
(GINNY)¿QUE HA GUSTADO?  
  
(GINX)ESO ESPERO PORQUE NOS HEMOS ESMERADO.  
  
(GINNY)PERO AUN NO HABEIS VISTO TODO NUESTRO POTENCIAL.  
  
(GINX)ASI QUE...  
  
(GINNY)SEGIRLEYENDO ESTE FIC Y...  
  
(GINX)QUE NO OS PKEN LAS CHINCHES... BESOOSSSSSSSSS¡¡¡¡  
  
(GINNY)ME TOO, JEJEJE... 


	6. Harry, cuentamelo

SALLY... ESTO ES PA TI, LLEVA ESCRITO MUCHO TIEMPO AUNQUE HAYA TARDADO   
  
TANTO EN PUBLICARLO... QUE SEPAS QUE TE QUIERO MAZO, A TI Y A TODAS VOSOTRAS   
  
MIS LOKILLAS... (^-^)  
  
BUENO QUE OS GUSTE AUNQUE ESTE NO ES MUY BUENO.  
  
CAPITULO 6: HARRY, CUENTAMELO.  
  
Doradas flechas arañaron el oscuro cielo, el sol asomo tras las montañas.   
  
El día había llegado. Deslumbrante y pálida la mañana cubrió el majestuoso   
  
valle en el que se emplazaba la escuela. El crepúsculo se apodero de el ligero   
  
sueño de la muchacha.  
  
Hermione despertó, se estiro y se desperezo y paso a su baño de prefecta.  
  
Le encantaba aquel baño, casi se podía nadar en aquella bañera, ya que era   
  
profunda y alargada, abrió el grifo de perfume de fresa, y toda la habitación   
  
se inundo de un gustoso vapor rosa.  
  
Cuando estuvo suficientemente relajada como para hablar con Harry se vistió   
  
cogió su mochila y abandono la sala. No sin antes cerrarla con su dorada llave.  
  
Entro en la sala común de Gryffindor donde él la esperaba sentado en una roja   
  
butaca. La miro mientras caminaba hacia el, parecía algo sombrío, hosco,   
  
preocupado, pero ella no iba a dejar que esto la afectara lo mas mínimo,   
  
mantendría su actitud de elevada moral hasta el final de la conversación, si   
  
es que podía, después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
- Buenos días... - dijo Hermione.  
  
- No tan buenos- contesto Harry con pesadumbre.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado.  
  
- Nada....  
  
- ¿Hablaste con Ron?- pregunto ella algo temerosa.  
  
- Si...- su mirada se clavo en el suelo, y su voz sonó apagada.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar de esto mas tarde?  
  
- Claro- dijo la chica por no decir "no cuéntamelo todo que me muero de   
  
curiosidad" lo comprendió, aunque mantendría su actitud durante el resto del día.  
  
- Garcías- dijo este tiernamente cogiéndola de la mano.  
  
Así que los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y decidieron ir a afrontar su día en   
  
el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.   
  
Su "amigo" Ron se comporto igual que el día anterior, no se sentó con ellos en   
  
la comida, ni tampoco durante las clases.  
  
Esto fue suficiente para que Hermione comprendiera que no habían arreglado las cosas.  
  
Al caer la tarde los dos chicos fueron a la sala de trofeos para hablar   
  
tranquilos, no querían que nadie de Gryffindor escuchara su conversación.  
  
- Harry cuéntamelo, por favor - rogó la chica -¿qué pasó?  
  
Harry no contesto...  
  
************* FLASH BACK *********************  
  
La puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió, Harry apareció tras ella.  
  
Dentro estaban Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron.  
  
- Ron- llamo Harry -¿podemos hablar?  
  
- No- contesto con rotundidad- no tengo nada que decirte.  
  
- Yo si tengo algo que decirte a ti...  
  
- Bien, dilo- contesto el pelirrojo.  
  
- No aquí- dijo mirando a los otros tres chicos.  
  
- Bien, bajemos,-accedió Ron. Los dos bajaron a la sala común, se entraron   
  
en dos butacas que estaban una enfrente de la otra.  
  
- Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablarte ¿verdad?  
  
- Lo se, pero no tienes nada que decir, si quieres estar con ella yo no soy   
  
quien para impedírtelo- dijo como diciendo "que le vamos a hacer "  
  
- Eso ya lo se Ron, pero entonces ¿por qué te has puesto así?  
  
- Porque no me lo habréis dicho- contesto en tono de evidente- hasta Malfoy   
  
lo sabia.  
  
- Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se ha enterado.  
  
- Le habréis dado motivos, eso seguro- dijo con recochineo.  
  
- Guárdate tu sarcasmo, conmigo no es necesario.  
  
- Vale, perdona.  
  
- Ron, tu sabias que ella me gustaba, lo sabias ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Si, te gusta desde primero, aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho yo lo sabia... a   
  
mi me gustaba pero como amiga, hubo un tiempo en el que creí estar enamorado de ella,   
  
pero me equivoque- contesto Ron algo sombrío.   
  
- Si a mi también me paso eso...¿ recuerdas cuando en quinto estuve saliendo con   
  
Cho una semana?  
  
- Claro- contesto este.  
  
- Después de esa semana fue cuando me cuenta de que realmente a quien quiera   
  
era a Hermione...  
  
- Te entiendo Harry, respeto que estés saliendo con ella, pero entiéndelo,   
  
necesito tiempo para aceptarlo.  
  
- Te lo pondremos fácil, tranquilo- contesto Harry.  
  
- No quiero hacerlo yo solo. Solo dame tiempo ¿vale?- pregunto.  
  
- Claro- contesto Harry casi sonriendo.  
  
- Entonces el asunto esta arreglado, ya podemos ir a dormir- dijo el   
  
pelirrojo levantándose.  
  
- Oye Ron, ¿recuerdas en cuarto, en el torneo de los tres magos, en la   
  
prueba del lago?  
  
- Si, me durmieron durante una hora y me metieron en el lago.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para   
  
mi, tenlo presente ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano, Harry la estrechó.  
  
************* FIN FLASH BACK **************************  
  
- Hermione, estuvimos hablando... acordamos no enfadarnos, solo   
  
necesita tiempo.  
  
- ¿Cuanto?- pregunto esta dudosa.  
  
- El que le haga falta para aceptarlo, eso no depende de nosotros.  
  
- De acuerdo- acepto la chica.  
  
- Hermione, debemos ponérselo fácil- dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de   
  
la chica.  
  
- Claro- contesto ella con algo de pesadumbre.  
  
Los dos se quedaron un rato callados allí sentados en la sala de trofeos que   
  
estaba totalmente vacía, cogidos de la mano, pensando cada uno en cosas   
  
diferentes, ¿por qué la mitad de lo que se piensa no se dice?  
  
No podría decirse que la situación fuera tensa, pero lo que sí que había era un   
  
silencio incomodo... Harry decidió romperlo con la pregunta más inocente que le   
  
vino a la cabeza en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Qué tal ayer en la biblioteca?  
  
- Bien- Hermione se había quedado de piedra, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta?   
  
Le había dado un sudor frió y se le había puesto la carne de gallina.  
  
- ¿Tienes frió? Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina.  
  
- La verdad es que si, ¿por qué no vamos a mi habitación, no querías ayer que   
  
te la enseñara?- dijo esta para distraer la atención.  
  
- Claro, vamos.  
  
Los dos se levantaron, salieron de la sala común y recorrieron medio castillo hasta   
  
llegar a las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar.  
  
Subieron a una con tan mala suerte que acabaron en un pasillo equivocado.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Claro. Soy prefecta ¿¿no??  
  
- Ajajaa, no tienes ni idea...jajá jajá- rió Harry.  
  
- La verdad es que no admitió esta.  
  
- No me importa....- dijo Harry.  
  
Acto seguido la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso en medio del frió pasillo.  
  
El beso cálido los arropo a los dos, he hizo que se sumergieran en un torrente   
  
de amor que los arrastraba los dos a entregarse mutuamente.  
  
Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y se separaron. Habían tenido mala suerte, ya   
  
que el paseante era...  
  
***  
  
Maldita sea, olvídalo ya, no paso nada, tu no quisiste que pasara...   
  
¿hice bien?... hice bien, claro, si no la hubiera arrastrado hasta algún lugar   
  
y la habría hecho mía en aquel preciso momento... quisiera ella o no   
  
¿pero que digo? Eso es un delito. No... no lo es, ella se lo ha buscado... si,   
  
¿si? No sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿a no? No tu simplemente la deseas, ¿solo eso?  
  
No es solo eso, no me mentiré, si debo mentirme, porque es un imposible, ella   
  
no es mía, es suya, de Potter, ese miserable... le odio, y a esa Granger, también   
  
la odio, me ha embrujado... estoy seguro, si ¿si? No puede ser, ella ya le   
  
tiene a el, ¿Para que iba a quererme a mi? Colecciona hombres, le gusta que sean   
  
esclavos de su voluntad, solo para ella, solo para su boca, solo para sus ojos,   
  
solo para sus piernas, solo para su pecho, solo para sus caderas, solo para sus   
  
manos, solo para su piel, solo para su deseo, solo para ella....  
  
- Oye Draco, ¿que demonios te pasa?  
  
- Nada- dijo mirando a la chica que estaba sentada junto a el.  
  
- ¿En que pensabas?- dijo mirándole con esos ojos verde botella que parecían   
  
tan malévolos y piadosos a la vez.  
  
- No me pasa nada - dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara.  
  
- No me digas eso, ya te he visto así otras veces- rechisto la chica, pero   
  
Draco no la escuchaba, estaba acariciando su larga, lisa y negra melena- Y deja   
  
de tocarme el pelo.  
  
- Como quieras- dijo apartando la mano de su melena.  
  
- ¿Draco, tu me quieres?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Yo no puedo querer a nadie, no puedo enamorarme, el señor oscuro es mi   
  
único amor...- contesto con una frialdad en la voz que la dejo helada.  
  
- ¿No me amas entonces?- pregunto al borde del llanto.  
  
- Yo no puedo amar- dijo esto se levanto y se fue. Dejo a Pansy llorando,   
  
sentada en aquel sillón de la sala común de Slytherin donde hacia apenas cinco   
  
minutos la había besado con toda la pasión que en su interior cabía.  
  
Salió por la puerta de la sala y camino por los pasillos sin rumbo, solo absorto   
  
en sus pensamientos, pues una batalla campal se libraba ahora entre el corazón y   
  
el cerebro de Draco Malfoy, ¿quién llevaría razón?  
  
Su corazón le gritaba que tenia que cambiar de vida, que debía conseguir a la chica   
  
que siempre le había atraído.   
  
Por otro lado su cerebro le ordenaba que la olvidara que ya nada quedaba para el en   
  
este mundo, solo muerte, y que cuando el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos,   
  
retornara y se alzase, entonces el se convertiría en su lugarteniente, el   
  
puesto que había ocupado su padre años atrás.   
  
Ese era su verdadero futuro.  
  
Ser un mago tenebroso.  
  
Y aunque su corazón se muriera de pena, seguiría su destino igual que lo hizo su padre.   
  
Lucius y Narcisa se habían casado por conveniencia de sus padres.  
  
Y eso mismo era lo que a el le iba a pasar, quisiera o no.  
  
EST HA SIDO TODO... BESOS Y GRACIAS PR LEER. 


	7. A veces la verdad es cruel

(GINNY)ME ENCANTA ESTE CAPI----  
  
(GINX)A MI NO... ES CRUEL Y...  
  
(GINNY)Y VOLENTO...POR ESO ME GUSTA.  
  
(GINX)¬¬ IBA A DERCIR TRISTE.  
  
(GINNY)JAJAJA... ME ENCANTA DRACO EN ESTE CAPI.  
  
(GINX)A MI NO...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
(GINNY)A TI NO TE GUSTA NADA ERES UNA SOSA  
  
(GINX)VALE YA ¿NO?  
  
CAPITULO 7: A VECES LA VERDAD ES CRUEL.  
  
Ya que el paseante era ... nada menos que Snape, el profesor de pociones.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacen dos jóvenes Gryffindors en este pasillo tan solitario?  
  
- Nos hemos... extraviado profesor, ¿podría decirnos por donde queda la sala   
  
común de nuestra casa?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Podría decírselo o podría castigarles... por andar... por pasillos....   
  
prohibidos...- se lo acababa de inventar, eso seguro.  
  
- ¿Este pasillo esta prohibido?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Por supuesto- contesto Snape. Seguramente era una excusa para castigarles.  
  
- No me habían informado- contesto Hermione.  
  
-Ha sido prohibido recientemente, no han tenido tiempo de avisarla- reprocho   
  
Snape con cara de asco.  
  
- Ya...- dijo Harry dubitativo- bueno, o nos castiga o nos deja ir, no   
  
tenemos todo el día.  
  
- ¿Me estas metiendo prisa Potter?- pregunto Snape ofendido, Harry quería   
  
contestar que si pero se contuvo- sabed que por lo del pasillo y por tu   
  
atrevimiento le quitare 15 puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
- Bien si no tiene nada mas que objetar nos marcharemos- dijo Hermione   
  
tirando del brazo de Harry.  
  
- Si, ahora que lo dices si tengo algo que objetar- dijo Snape- iros a   
  
un motel la próxima vez.  
  
Hermione tiro mas fuerte del brazo de Harry le obligo a que la siguiera   
  
e dirección contaría al profesor.   
  
Volvieron a ir a las escaleras y esta vez encontraron el pasillo adecuado.  
  
- Odio a ese Snape- dijo Harry.  
  
- Oh... solo hace su trabajo- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Ambos rieron- es   
  
aquí, hemos llegado.  
  
Hermione saco la llave dorada y abrió la puerta. Harry paso primero.  
  
- Bonita habitación.  
  
- Ya lo se, es preciosa.  
  
- Tu si eres preciosa- dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la chica.  
  
- Bésame Harry- pidió la chica.  
  
- Con mucho gusto- contestó él con una sonrisa.  
  
***  
  
No sabia como, pero el caso es que había llegado a aquel pasillo.   
  
- Odio mi vida- murmuro Draco Malfoy al recordar la oportunidad que había   
  
perdido. Porque realmente la deseaba, eso era, deseo.  
  
- El deseo se apaga como el fuego- dijo en voz alta. Si saciaba su deseo, tal   
  
vez aquella chica desapareciera en su cabeza.   
  
Siguió caminando por el desierto pasillo.  
  
En la pared mas occidental una ventana dejaba pasar el helado viento.  
  
Se acerco a esta y miro el cielo.  
  
- Tan negro como mi futuro- dijo- esta noche la tormenta será fuerte.  
  
***  
  
- Harry- llamo la chica, apartándole de su cuello.  
  
- ¿Que?- dijo este algo sorprendido de que le interrumpiera.  
  
- Tienes que irte ya, mira la hora que es.  
  
- ¿Cómo, que no vas a dejar que me quede a dormir?  
  
- Jeje- risa sarcástica-no.  
  
- Ok, me voy- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
- Habla con Ron.  
  
- Otra vez- dijo con pesadumbre.  
  
- Si, tenéis que arreglar las cosas, del todo- inquirió la chica.  
  
- Esta bien- accedió el muchacho.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie, Hermione acompaño a Harry a la puerta. Lo miro un   
  
momento antes de cerrar. Suspiro... y se sentó en la cama. ¿por qué todo   
  
tenia que ser tan complicado? En ese momento una bola de pelo se subió a   
  
la cama y ronroneo:  
  
- Crookshanks- murmuro la chica mientras lo subía en su regazo- tu eres el   
  
único que me entiende verdad gatito...  
  
***   
  
Salió de aquel pensamiento, aquella prisión mental, pues allí no había nada   
  
que le consolase, al doblar la esquina se encontró justamente de frente con   
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Era su momento de distraerse, debía mantener la mente entretenida en algo   
  
para no pensar mas tonterías.  
  
- Vaya, Vaya Potter ¿qué tal con tu novia?  
  
- Olvídame- contesto Harry con frialdad  
  
- Ja, no me digas que todavía no habéis roto....  
  
- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- dijo Harry parándose en mitad del pasillo.  
  
- Nada, venia haber si podía molestar un rato. Bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo es Granger?   
  
¿una fiera supongo? ¿Ya te la has tirado?  
  
- ¿Que?- Malfoy estaba desvariando, sin duda había bebido...  
  
- Pues claro que si, claro que te la has tirado- se contesto Malfoy a si mismo.  
  
- ¿A que viene eso?- pregunto Harry extrañado- ¿Malfoy has ingerido alcohol   
  
o alguna sustancia estupefaciente?  
  
- No- contesto con rotundidad.  
  
- Pues entonces deja de decir gilipolleces.  
  
- Deduzco por tu respuesta que eso es un "no, aun soy virgen" jajajjaa.  
  
- Estas mal de la cabeza.  
  
- Si, si, si, ¡¡pero tu eres virgen!! Jajaja.  
  
- Me voy...  
  
- Si huye, que se te da bien. ¿qué paso con Weasley? ¿os pegasteis?  
  
- Jamás pegaría a mi mejor amigo. Claro que como tu no tienes amigos te da   
  
igual a quien pegues.  
  
- Carbón.  
  
- A veces la verdad es cruel, pero sigue siendo la verdad.  
  
- Pagaras por esto.   
  
Malfoy se abalanzo sobre Harry.  
  
Harry le atizo a Malfoy un puñetazo y el labio comenzó a sangrarle. Malfoy se   
  
la devolvió dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que se chocara con la   
  
pared y se cayera al suelo, se acerco a el.  
  
- Levántate y pelea- dijo sonriendo mientras se arremangaba.  
  
Harry se levanto, Malfoy aprovecho que estaba aturdido para golpearle la   
  
cabeza contra la pared. Harry se hizo una brecha y su cabeza comenzó a sangrar.   
  
El chico moreno se llevo la mano a la cabeza al ver la sangre arremetió contra   
  
Malfoy dándole una patada en las costillas, lo que hizo que este diera un   
  
fuerte grito.   
  
- ¿Ya se te ha borrado la sonrisa de la cara verdad Malfoy?- pregunto Harry.  
  
Malfoy le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo, acto seguido le propino una fuerte   
  
patada en las rodillas que le hizo caer al suelo.  
  
- Besa mis zapatos Potter- dijo dando un paso hacia delante- das asco, eres un   
  
perdedor.  
  
- Te equivocas, tu eres el único que pierde en toda esta historia.  
  
- Te arrepentirás de decir eso- dijo secándose la sangre del labio.  
  
- No le creo- contesto este con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Harry, que aun estaba en el suelo recibió una patada en la cara de Draco que   
  
estaba de pie justo enfrente de el. Fue tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre.  
  
- Eso es lo único que sabes hacer- pregunto el Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Acaso quieres mas?- pregunto Malfoy mientras se cebaba a darle patadas a   
  
Harry que era incapaz de levantarse del suelo.  
  
Cuando Harry estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento por las agresiones de  
  
Malfoy este ultimo dijo.  
  
- Creo que ya has tenido bastante por hoy. Me das asco- le escupió en la cara   
  
y se marcho hacia su sala común dejando a Harry mal herido y apunto de desfallecer   
  
en mitad del pasillo.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó contenta. No sabia lo que Harry había   
  
hablado con Ron, pero estaba ansiosa por enterarse. Así que sin mas se desperezo   
  
y paso a su baño.  
  
Se dio un baño rápido (30 minutos mínimo) y se puso su túnica y su uniforme del   
  
colegio, por supuesto no se olvido de colocarse su insignia de prefecta.  
  
En vez de ir a esperarlos a la sala común decidió ir al Gran comedor a   
  
esperarlos allí.  
  
Comenzó a servirse un poco de café mientras los esperaba, el comedor estaba   
  
casi vació.   
  
Tardo poco en llenarse, Seamus y Dean bajaron los primeros de Gryffindor.  
  
- Hola Hermione- saludo Dean.  
  
- Hola a los dos- contesto la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?- pregunto Seamus.  
  
- Esperar a estos- contesto refiriéndose a Harry y Ron- ¿sabéis si van a   
  
tardar mucho?  
  
- No se- contesto Dean.  
  
- Bueno, no tiene importancia- dijo volviendo a su café y olvidando la presencia   
  
de los dos chicos.  
  
Pasados unos diez minutos mas o menos apareció Ron algo enfadado, a Hermione no   
  
le dio muy buena espina, comenzó a escrutar el comedor con la vista.  
  
- ¡Ron!- llamo la chica desde su sitio, el muchacho de pelirrojos cabellos se   
  
acerco hacia ella.  
  
- Hola ¿qué hay?- pregunto a modo de saludo.  
  
- Nada, poca cosa.  
  
- Oye tu sabes....  
  
- ¿...Dónde esta Harry?- interrumpió Hermione.  
  
- Si eso, ¿sabes donde se ha metido?- pregunto el.  
  
- Ni idea. ¿No te ha esperado esta mañana?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- No ha aparecido en toda la noche- contesto Ron con severidad.  
  
- Yo se donde esta- los dos se dieron la vuelta. Era Ginny, la hermana de Ron.  
  
- ¿Y tu como...?- empezó a decir Ron. Hermione se temió lo peor.  
  
- Eso no importa, seguidme.  
  
Los tres Gryffindors caminaron por los pasillos del castillo. A medida que   
  
seguían caminando Hermione se dio cuenta, había ido muchas veces por allí.   
  
Un miedo y una incertidumbre se apoderaron de ella. Sabia exactamente donde   
  
conducía aquel ultimo pasillo, reconoció la puerta en cuando la vio. De roble   
  
macizo, alta, barnizada, y en ella estaba tallada con letras bellamente   
  
rubricadas la palabra "ENFERMERÍA"  
  
(GINNY)JUASSSSSSSSS.... OS QUEDAIS CON LA NTRIGA.  
  
(GINX)YA VEREIS LO QUE PASA...  
  
(GINNY)COMO NOSOTRAS A LO SABEMOS...  
  
(GINX)PUES OS LO RESTREGAMOS...  
  
(GINNY)OYE ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE LA MALA SOY YO?  
  
(GINX)SI ES CIERTO... PERDONA ;P 


	8. No era nada grave

(GINNY)BUENO,,, DE NUEVO AQUI PARA DAR GUERRA  
  
(GINX)PARA CONMOVEROS, PARA EMOCIONAROS, PARA...  
  
(GINNY)CORTA EL ROYO ¿QUIERES?  
  
(GINX)EINNNN?????  
  
(GINNY)QUE NO ERES AQUI NADIE PARA CREAR EMOCIONES SOLO...  
  
(GINX)SOLO SOMOS PALABRAS... QUE OS GUSTE:  
  
CAPITULO 8: NO ERA NADA GRAVE...  
  
Ginny llamo a la puerta. A los pocos minutos la señora Pomfrey salió:  
  
- ¿Queréis algo?- pregunto amablemente.  
  
- Ver a Harry Potter- contesto la pelirroja.  
  
- Pasad- les dijo.  
  
La enfermería era una sala grande, tenia las paredes de piedra, tenia algunas   
  
ventanas, tapadas con cortinas vaporosas y blancas, estaba llena de camas con   
  
sabanas blancas, a los pies de estas había mesillas llenas de utensilios médicos.   
  
En la pared de frente a la puerta había colocada una estantería llena de   
  
pociones para curar heridas y cosas así.  
  
Harry estaba en la ultima cama, estaba tapado hasta el pecho con una sabana,   
  
tenia un vendaje en la cabeza y algunos moratones por la cara. Ahora dormía   
  
apaciblemente.  
  
- Dios mío...- dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Aun no lo sabemos...-dijo la enfermera- hasta que no se despierte...   
  
- ¿Y cree que eso podría suceder dentro de poco?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Necesita reposo, descanso y dormir. No tiene nada roto, solo algunas   
  
contusiones y hematomas... se curara, en un par de días volverá a ser al mismo.  
  
- ¿Pero como llego a este estado?- inquirió Ron.  
  
- No lo sabemos- la señora Pomfrey y Ginny se miraron- Ginny lo trajo ayer   
  
por la noche...  
  
- ¿Ginny?- repitió Ron - ¿Y tu que estabas haciendo...? ósea... ¿dónde lo   
  
encontraste?  
  
- Yo, iba hacia la sala común, había errado el pasillo y me había perdido,   
  
encontré un camino por el que nunca había ido, cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir   
  
un chico en el suelo que sangraba abundantemente... pero aun mas me asuste cuando   
  
vi que era Harry- Ginny paro de hablar y dirigió la vista hacia el muchacho-   
  
intente levantarlo, pero era muy pesado para mi, así que hice el hechizo para   
  
levitar objetos y lo traje hasta aquí.  
  
- Si no hubiera sido por Ginny... Harry podría haber muerto desangrado.  
  
- Pero ¿quién o que le hizo esto?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Eso deberemos preguntárselo a el cuando despierte. Pero ahora no hay porque   
  
preocuparse. Así que venga los tres a clase, ya vendréis luego- dijo echándoles   
  
como que no quiere la cosa.  
  
Los tres Gryffindors salieron de la enfermería y se separaron, Ginny fue a Herbologia   
  
y Ron y Hermione fueron a encantamientos.  
  
La clase entera estaba ya dentro del aula, el pequeño profesor Filtwick   
  
acababa de dar la bienvenida a sus alumnos cuando...  
  
Crachhhh...  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
- ¿Podríamos pasar Profesor?- dijo Hermione entono de suplica.  
  
- Venimos de la enfermería- añadió Ron a modo de excusa.  
  
- Esta bien pasad.  
  
La clase fue bastante interesante, había sido teórica.  
  
En ella se había tratado un complicado hechizo que servia para transportar   
  
materiales líquidos, como por ejemplo hacer transbordos de agua, llenar vasos   
  
sin tener que coger la botella etc.  
  
Al final de la clase el profesor Filtwick dijo:  
  
- Bien, ya es suficiente por hoy- todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas- podéis   
  
marcharos todos, menos el prefecto o la prefecta. ¿Quién es?  
  
- Yo- respondió Hermione.  
  
- Enhorabuena señorita Granger.  
  
- Gracias, para mi es un honor ser la prefecta.  
  
- Se lo merece- afirmo con una sonrisa- bueno, señorita lo que yo quería pedirle   
  
es que me ayudara a preparar una de mis clases.  
  
- Estaré encantada- acepto Hermione.  
  
- Será practica, y será fuera en los terrenos del castillo, en el lago. Practicaremos   
  
allí el hechizo del que hemos hablado hoy.  
  
- ¿Para cuando debe de estar listo?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Para la próxima clase, pasado mañana.  
  
- Bueno y de que se tarta.  
  
- Deberá colocar varios cubos de metal cerca de la orilla, también deberá echarle   
  
poción anticongelante al lago, para que el agua no se solidifique... y bueno del   
  
calamar gigante ya me encargo yo.  
  
- Jajaj- no le hizo gracia pero rió por cumplir- creo que podré hacerlo.  
  
- Bien, se lo agradeceré señorita. Bien entonces hasta pasado mañana. Tenga la   
  
poción anticongelante, es muy potente, es casera.  
  
- Ya... bueno adiós.  
  
- Adiós Granger- dijo mientras la chica salía por la puerta.  
  
Al salir choco con alguien y recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.  
  
- Auchhhccc- dijo la chica.  
  
- Mira por donde vas- una voz masculina sonó delante suya. Levanto la vista, era   
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?- pregunto la chica un poco extrañada- ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo señalando   
  
con el dedo su labio.  
  
- Me... me he caído ¿vale?- dijo en tono agresivo  
  
- ¿Te has caído?- pregunto la chica incrédula.  
  
- De la escoba, jugando al Quiddtch.  
  
- Ya, bueno tengo prisa, me voy.  
  
- Adiós- contesto con arrogancia el Slytherin.  
  
***   
  
"Esto no puede seguir así, me volveré loco..."  
  
No pudo evitar girase para verla marcharse por el pasillo, su pelo castaño y   
  
ondulado se agitaba en acompasados movimientos con la brisa matinal, sus ojos se   
  
habían clavado en su alma, del color ámbar mas puro, su boca, tan perfectamente   
  
dibujada que parecía sobrenatural....  
  
Debía olvidar aquellos pensamientos.   
  
Camino por el corredor hacia su próxima clase, DCAO, ahora Snape era el profesor   
  
encargado de impartir esta asignatura.  
  
Entro en el aula.  
  
Dijo un escueto "hola" y se sentó al lado de Zabinni, que le había guardado el   
  
sitio.  
  
- Hey Draco, ¿qué hay? ¿cómo va todo?- pregunto este.  
  
- Mal- contesto Draco sinceramente.   
  
- Jajaja, ¿confió en que te hayas pensado lo de la fiesta?- creía que Draco   
  
hablaba sarcásticamente, así que el siguió a su tema. Eso era lo malo de   
  
Blaisse Zabinni, que era un cabezota.  
  
- Si, me lo he pensado- contesto mientras sacaba su libro.  
  
- ¿Y bien?-pregunto emocionado el chico.  
  
- No voy a ir- contesto secamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué Draco? ¿no querrás perderte la fiesta mas salvaje del año?  
  
- Sinceramente me da igual la fiesta mas salvaje.  
  
- Oye amigo ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
- Nada que tu puedas solucionar- contesto con frialdad.   
  
No volvieron a hablar en el resto de la clase. Como todas las clases de Snape   
  
en las que no estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor, había sido un royo total.  
  
Draco paso toda la clase pensando en lo que había oído unos minutos antes en   
  
el pasillo.  
  
Granger iba a estar sola en la orilla del lago. Aquella era una ocasión de   
  
oro. Mas o menos como la del pasillo, solo que en el exterior del castillo.  
  
Pero no se iba a presentar, de ninguna forma.  
  
El no iba a ir detrás de ninguna chica, si querían que fueran las chicas   
  
detrás de el.  
  
Su día paso lento, como todos, entre pergaminos, libros, apuntes, plumas y   
  
tinteros. La tarde la dedico a hacer los deberes, se fue a la biblioteca para   
  
no ser molestado por Crabe, Goile, Zabinni, Pansy y un largo etc de gente que le   
  
hacia la pelota.  
  
Los deberes fueron pocos esa tarde, gracias a dios, porque ya era lo que le   
  
faltaba, un montón de deberes para aburrirse mas todavía.  
  
Cuando los acabo decidió ir a su sala común, la gente empezaba a sospechar algo,  
  
últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo solo.  
  
Se acerco a la entrada y murmuro la contraseña "fortuna maior" penetro en el   
  
interior de la sala.  
  
Estaba llena de gente, caras conocidas que le sonreían y le hacían gestos en   
  
señal de saludo   
  
¿Por qué todos le veneraban? El no era nadie, otro mas sin importancia, ¿por qué   
  
todo el mundo buscaba su compañía cuando el buscaba la soledad? Allí no encontraría   
  
la respuesta.  
  
Necesitaba pensar, subió a su cuarto y cogió su discman mágico, tenia puesto el   
  
disco de las Brujas de Macbeth. Bajo a la sala común quería sentarse en una butaca   
  
a escuchar su música, pero de entre la multitud apareció Pansy:  
  
- Draco, por favor- suplico la chica- tenemos que hablar.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?- pregunto el joven.  
  
- Nuestra situación, yo... no te entiendo Draco, yo quiero estar contigo pero   
  
tu...¿qué quieres?  
  
- Lo que yo busco no puedes dármelo tu- dijo el mirando sus verdes ojos- nadie puede.  
  
- ¿Y que es lo que tu buscas, Draco?- pregunto esta algo consternada.  
  
- Eso, ni yo mismo lo se. Adiós Pansy- dijo Draco.  
  
- No me dejes así- dijo mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su cara.  
  
- No llores Pansy, no vale la pena- dijo mientras le secaba la lagrima.  
  
Después se marcho sin mas. Anduvo por los pasillos escuchando su música, pensando   
  
solamente en alguna posible solución.  
  
Nada se le ocurrió.  
  
***  
  
Aquella misma tarde, después de las clases, Hermione, fue a ver a Harry a la   
  
enfermería.  
  
La señora Pomfrey le abrió la puerta.   
  
- Hola querida- saludo.  
  
- Hola, ¿esta despierto Harry?  
  
- Si, pero no creo que te guste verle- recomendó de forma indirecta la enfermera.  
  
- Por favor, el es... muy importante para mi- reconoció ella.  
  
- Bien- suspiro- pasa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
La chica atravesó la enfermería, se acerco a la ultima cama, Harry estaba   
  
incorporado, miraba por la ventana, ni se inmuto al verla. Hermione se sentó a   
  
los pies de la cama.  
  
- Hola Harry- saludo.  
  
- Hola- dijo por cumplir.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto cortésmente.  
  
- Ehhh... bueno. Bien- afirmo dubitativo.  
  
- Harry... que... ¿qué te paso?- pregunto la joven.  
  
- Pasarme, nada, ¿qué iba a pasarme?. Por cierto ¿qué quires? No tengo todo el día.  
  
- Harry... solo he venido a verte, estaba preocupada por mi tu eres... bueno... ya sabes.  
  
- No, no se, ¿qué soy?- pregunto con brusquedad.  
  
- Harry, tu eres muy importante par mi, ya lo sabes.  
  
- No a decir verdad no lo sabia.  
  
Un silencio incomodo que la chica no comprendio, ¿por qué Harry se comportaba   
  
así con ella?  
  
- Harry, ¿qué te paso?  
  
- No me paso nada- contesto seriamente.  
  
- Entonces porque estas en la enfermería...  
  
- Si te digo la verdad no lo se... ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?  
  
- Ginny te trajo.  
  
- ¿Ginny?- pregunto extrañado.  
  
- Si a mi también me sonó raro que la hermana de Ron... bueno.  
  
- Bueno, yo no tengo ni idea de porque estoy aquí, tal vez me hiciera   
  
daño ¿no?- dijo el joven.  
  
- Eso es evidente...  
  
- Por cierto.  
  
- ¿Si?- dijo ella.  
  
- Y tu qu...  
  
- Granger- llamo la señora Ponfrey en un tono bastante mas alto de lo normal que   
  
ahogo las palabras de Harry- ven aquí un momento.  
  
- Voy- Hermione camino hacia un pequeño despacho que había en la   
  
enfermería.- ¿Qué quería?  
  
- Creo que será mejor que dejes de hablar con Harry ahora mismo- respondió la   
  
anciana mujer con un tono severo.  
  
- ¿Por que?- pregunto ella confusa.  
  
- Veras, cuando dije que lo de Harry no era nada grave... me equivoque, Harry ha   
  
perdido parcialmente la memoria...  
  
- NO- exclamo Hermione incrédula.  
  
- Si, ya se que es duro, pero creo que se recuperara...  
  
- Tiene que haber una poción.... o no se... algo.  
  
- No hay nada, debe recuperarla por si mismo. Llevara tiempo, pero se curara.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo?- pregunto asustada.  
  
- Depende de la persona, pueden ser días, semanas, meses, años.  
  
Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pudo contener sus lagrimas para   
  
decir un escueto "adiós" y salió casi corriendo de la enfermeria.   
  
Por eso no sabia lo que le había pasado, por eso no sabia que el era especial   
  
para ella, por eso no había reconocido a Ginny, no la había llamado ni una vez   
  
por su nombre, era cierto.  
  
Solo le quedaba esperar que no tardara mucho en recuperarse...  
  
(GINNY)JAMMMMM EMOCIONANTE?????  
  
(GINX)TRISTE MAS BIEN. SE LE HA ROTO EL CORAZON...  
  
(GINNY)BUENO Y A HARRY LE HAN PARTIDO LA CARA ¿Y QUE?  
  
(GINX)¬¬ ERES LO PEOR...  
  
(GINNY)YA LO SE Y ME ENORGULLEZCO :P  
  
(GINX)NOS VEMOSSSSS.... DEJAR REVIEWWWWWW¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	9. Tu no tienes corazon

(GINNY)ME GUSTA ESTE CAPI  
  
(GINX)¿EN SERIO?  
  
(GINNY)NO... SOLO LO QUE DICE HERM  
  
(GINX)ERES LO PEOR ¿LO SABIAS?  
  
(GINNY)SOY LA CAÑAAAAAAAAAA  
  
(GINX)NO...¬¬  
  
(GINNY)QUE MALA ES LA ENVIDIA CABEZON...  
  
(GINX)ESTE CAPI ES PA TI LENA  
  
CAPITULO 9: TU NO TIENES CORAZON  
  
Hermione recordó que se había comprometido con el profesor Flitwitck.   
  
Subió a su habitación de prefecta para coger una capa de abrigo,   
  
afuera estaba lloviendo un poco.  
  
Entro a su cuarto y dejo su mochila en la habitación. Abrió el armario   
  
y saco la capa.   
  
Salió a los terrenos del colegio, camino deprisa hacia el lago.   
  
Hacia mucho frió.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue aparecer unos cubos de metal. En total saco 15.   
  
Después los coloco a una distancia prudencial del agua todos en hilera.  
  
Por ultimo busco en su túnica el frasco de poción anticongelante.   
  
Era de cristal, el liquido tenia un color grisáceo y la mezcla parecía   
  
muy homogénea, con una textura mas bien espesa.  
  
Lo destapo y lo hecho en el lago, esta empezó a tomar un color morado   
  
oscuro, y al poco tiempo de haberla echado se había disuelto por completo.  
  
"Bueno ya esta" murmuro.  
  
Se incorporo, se dio la vuelta y se llevo un susto de muerte...   
  
***   
  
Camino por los corredores, estaba aburrido de aquel sitio, siempre era   
  
lo mismo para él. Cansado de las mismas caras, de andar una y otra vez  
  
por los mismos pasillos, de ver los mismos retratos colgados de las   
  
paredes, de aguantar las charlas de los mismos profesores.  
  
Y ¿por qué?  
  
Por si mismo, se odiaba y se amaba a la vez tanto como odiaba y   
  
amaba aquel sitio.  
  
¿El destino era incierto o tal vez tan claro que no quisiera verlo?  
  
¿Se resignaría a la voluntad o lucharía contra la corriente para   
  
conseguir su objetivo?  
  
El no había nacido para ser el esclavo de nadie, pero tampoco había nacido   
  
para controlar el mundo.  
  
Dilemas, preguntas sin respuesta, hipótesis sin fundamento, conjeturas   
  
inciertas cruzaban su cabeza.  
  
La música se había parado hacia rato, pero él seguía con los cascos puestos...  
  
¿Por qué el destino es tan incierto?  
  
Involuntariamente había llegado al vestíbulo de Hogwarts, miro las paredes,   
  
los retratos de los fundadores de las cuatro casa estaban allí, también el   
  
emblema de Hogwarts. Varias puertas había allí. Una gran escalera de mármol,   
  
y en lo mas alto de esta estaba él.  
  
Las bajo despacio, mientras se guardaba su discman mágico en uno de los   
  
bolsillos de la túnica.  
  
Se acerco a la gran puerta y la flanqueo. En el exterior del castillo llovía   
  
débilmente, el césped verde, el cielo Gris y al fondo un gran lago espejado.  
  
Algunos árboles aislados por la basta explanada de hierba, sus troncos eran   
  
recios, pero sus ramas estaban desnudas, ni una hoja, el viento las había   
  
arrancado. A su derecha a lo lejos se veía el lindero del bosque prohibido,   
  
repleto de árboles perennes que superaban los 15 metros de altura.   
  
Y a su izquierda el camino que llevaba a los invernaderos donde se impartían   
  
las clases de Herbologia.   
  
Todo igual que siempre, tranquilo y silencioso solo el rugido del viento y el   
  
canto de las gotas al caer quebraba la paz de aquel lugar.   
  
Camino hacia el lago, había decidido que quería verla, pero hacia frió ¿y si   
  
no estaba allí? Tendría que ir a buscarla por todo el castillo para acallar su   
  
llanto interior, pues su sola visión calmaba su lucha.  
  
Sin duda era especial.   
  
Avanzo por el suelo mojado sin hacer ruido, vio uso cubos de metal de unos 40 cm   
  
de diámetro puestos en el suelo, se paro un momento y los miro.  
  
Después la vio, estaba agachada, echando una sustancia en el lago.  
  
Se había prometido no pasar de allí, pero era como una necesidad tenerla cerca.   
  
Irremediablemente avanzo, intento detenerse, pero no pudo.  
  
Se quedo paralizado a su espalda, no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.  
  
Era sobrecogedora, ¿que era eso? ¿por qué cuando la tenia cerca perdía el  
  
dominio de si mismo?  
  
- Bueno ya esta- su voz melodiosa, un susurro.  
  
Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, se encontraron cara a cara. El corazón la   
  
dio un vuelco, esto no lo tenia previsto, ella no debía verle.  
  
La chica había pegado un respingo, se había asustado.  
  
Pero ahora su corazón sentía la templanza, pues ya estaba junto a ella.  
  
Sonrió cariñosamente.  
  
- Me has dado un susto de muerte...  
  
- ¿Podrás perdonarme por ello?- dijo con calma al chico.  
  
- Claro- dijo poniendo cara de extrañada.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo para que no se notara que había ido a posta.  
  
- Cumplir mis funciones de prefecta Malfoy. ¿Querías algo o has venido a   
  
molestar como la otra vez?  
  
- Eso no te molesto, sabes bien que te gusto...- dijo arrastrando las silabas.  
  
- No, sabes que al único que amo es a Harry- dijo tajante.  
  
- Aunque no me ames, sabes que te gusto- la chica se quedo callada, Draco no   
  
supo como interpretarlo.  
  
- No me gusto y... tu mismo sabes que a ti nadie podrá amarte nunca. Porque   
  
eres como un témpano de hielo, como un pedazo de acero, como la fría roca... tu no   
  
tienes corazón... por eso nadie podrá darte el suyo- concluyo la chica con acidez.  
  
Cada palabra que había salido de su boca le había herido, como si se le clavaran   
  
puñales en la carne, como si lentamente se desangrara, como si su muerte estuviera   
  
próxima, como si...  
  
Él no fuera humano, como si careciera de alma, como si no tuviera sentimientos...  
  
- Lo que me has dicho, no describe a una persona.  
  
- Tu no eres una persona.  
  
- A no ¿y que soy?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- El demonio.  
  
- No saldrás impune después de lo que me has dicho.  
  
- A no ¿y que harás pegarme o volverás a acorralarme cuando me veas   
  
por los pasillos?  
  
- Tu lengua corta como el filo de un cuchillo, ¿Tal vez debería   
  
enseñarte buenos modales?  
  
- Ja, ¿modales?, ¿tu? No hablemos de modales. Aquí el único que no   
  
tiene educación eres tu.  
  
- ¿Granger, has oído alguna vez la expresión "la letra con sangre entra"?  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Tal vez no con sangre, pero si con otra sustancia parecida.  
  
Termino de decir la frase y agarro a Hermione por el brazo. La arrastro unos   
  
centímetro y la tiro al lago.  
  
El agua estaba extremadamente fría. La chica pataleo, no tocaba fondo, el lago   
  
era tan profundo como el océano.   
  
El anticongelante no había hecho efecto aun, trozos de hielo flotaban cerca de   
  
ella.  
  
Intento salir a flote desesperada, pero ella... no sabia como.  
  
- No se nadar.  
  
- ¿QUE?- grito el chico sorprendido.  
  
- SOCORRO- grito Hermione mientras se debatía contra las aguas heladas.  
  
Malfoy se quito la capa muy deprisa, la tiro al suelo y salto de cabeza al lago.   
  
Hermione comenzaba a hundirse, cogió aire justo antes de hundirse.  
  
Algo la aferró con fuerza y intentaba arrastrarla al fondo.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos bajo el agua, un tentáculo, el calamar gigante...  
  
Pataleo e intento gritar, pero solo burbujas salieron de su boca.  
  
Un instante después una mano, Draco Malfoy la agarraba con fuerza de la mano,   
  
tiro hacia si.  
  
Apenas consiguió subirla.  
  
Metió la cabeza bajo el agua, el también se asusto al ver al clamar.  
  
Subió a la superficie y cogió aire, saco su varita y grito:  
  
- Petrificus totalus.  
  
Hermione y el calamar se quedaron inmóviles.  
  
La chica iba a ahogarse.  
  
Se saco una navaja del bolsillo, su padre se la había regalado cuando le   
  
contó que un Hipogrifo le había hecho un corte en el brazo "protégete con   
  
ella" le dijo.  
  
Buceo y cuando tuvo cerca al calamar corto el tentáculo con la navaja.  
  
Agarro a la chica que había tragado mucho agua y la saco del helado lago.  
  
El frió intenso... le costaba moverse, pero tenia que salvar su vida.  
  
La puso sobre la hierba, bocabajo. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y   
  
la chica escupió el agua y tosió. (Lo había visto muchas veces en "Los   
  
vigilantes de la playa", su serie muggle favorita)   
  
Aun tenia un trozo d calmar aferrándole en tobillo. El chico lo quito y   
  
lo tiro al lago.  
  
- Perdóname por favor, yo solo quería.... gastarte una broma, yo..   
  
¡¡Dios mío!!, ¡¡casi te mato!!  
  
- Tranquilo, me has salvado ¿no?  
  
- Si, si, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Que?-pregunto él.  
  
- Gracias- dijo antes de desmayarse. Estaba muy débil.  
  
Se incorporo y la cogió en brazos, sus piernas colgaban y su melena   
  
ondeaba libremente.  
  
Atravesó los terrenos lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
Entro en el castillo y la llevo por el camino mas corto a la enfermería.   
  
Nadie se cruzo con el, por suerte...  
  
Se paro delante de la puerta y la golpeo con el pie. La puerta se abrió   
  
de par en par.  
  
- ¡¡¡Enfermera!!!- grito. La señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho a   
  
toda prisa.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?  
  
- Ha caído al lago, había tragado agua, el calmar... intento llevársela,   
  
yo la salve...  
  
- ¡Dios santo! Hay que darse prisa. Ponla en esa cama, le are una revisión.  
  
- ¿Y yo que hago?  
  
- Márchate o espera- dijo señalando unas sillas que había en un   
  
rincón de la sala.  
  
Draco se dirigió a una de las sillas. Podía ver a la señora Pomfrey tomándole   
  
el pulso a Hermione. Después la enfermera corrió unas cortinas, se quedo allí.   
  
Esperando.   
  
¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?  
  
  
  
(GINNY)WENO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADOOOOO  
  
(GINX)Y QUE NOS DEJEIS UN REWIEVVVVVV  
  
(GINNY)Y QUE PERDONEIS LA TARDANZA  
  
(GINX)Y QUE NIOS DEJEIS UN REVIEWWWWW  
  
(GINNY)Y QUE TE CALLES....  
  
(GINX)JUUUUUUUUU... :'( 


	10. Agresion en le noche

(GINNY)WENASSSSSS DE NUEVO  
  
(GINX)DE VUELTA CON EL CAPI 10...  
  
(GINNY)JODER SOMOS UNAS VIELOENTAS EHHHH  
  
(GINX)NO PERDONA, ERES UNA VIOLENTA  
  
(GINNY)A TI TAMBIEN E GUSTAAAAA  
  
(GINX)NO Y NO YO ME QUEDO AL MARGEN  
  
(GINNY)COMO QUIERAS. ALLA VAMOS PARISSSS  
  
(GINX)LA CIUDAD DEL AMORRRRR   
  
PA MIS NIÑASSSSS QUE OS QUIERO MAZOOOOO  
  
CAPITULO 10: AGRESIÓN EN LA NOCHE.  
  
Despertó de un sueño profundo.  
  
Abrió los ojos. La enfermería se presento ante sus ojos. Al menos una porción.  
  
Se incorporo, intento recordar: el encargo de Flitwick, el lago, Draco Malfoy,   
  
el agua helada, el calamar gigante, la orilla, la cara de susto de Malfoy y   
  
después... la enfermería.  
  
Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las once, había pasado mucho tiempo allí.  
  
Se bajo de la cama. Se miro, llevaba puesto un camisón, porque sus ropas   
  
estarían empapadas, tenia el pelo algo húmedo aun.  
  
Una jeringuilla en la mesilla, a su lado un frasco.  
  
Alargo la mano, miro la etiqueta blanca. Escrito en letras rojas:  
  
GRIPOFILL  
  
PREVIENE LA HIPOTERMIA   
  
Vaya, vaya... hipotermia, pensó.  
  
Dio un par de pasos se acerco a la cortina y la descorrió.  
  
Ahora si pudo ver la enfermería al completo. Miro la cama de su amigo Harry,   
  
dormía. Miro hacia el otro lado, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla,   
  
como esperando algo, se había dormido.  
  
Se acerco hacia el.  
  
Se sentó en la silla de al lado y le puso la mano en el brazo, este no se despertó.  
  
- Malfoy despierta, despierta... Draco- dijo mientras le movía un poco el   
  
brazo. El chico abrió los ojos.  
  
- Es la primera vez que me llamas Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- pregunto extrañada y a la vez gratamente sorprendida.  
  
- Me sentía culpable, caíste al lago por mi culpa.  
  
- Pero ahora todo esta bien- dijo ella intentando acabar con su culpabilidad.  
  
- Si, todo bien- dijo acogiéndole la mano- ¡Dios mío Granger! Estas helada,   
  
debes meterte en la cama ahora mismo.  
  
Casi la llevo empujándola a la cama, hizo que se acostase y le puso otra   
  
manta (la de la cama de al lado)   
  
La chica miro de forma extraña al Slythrin, no le creía capaz de aquello.   
  
¿Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien que no fuera el mismo? Imposible,   
  
si, pero real...  
  
- Deberías irte a dormir a tu sala común. Mañana hay clase y...  
  
- Prefiero quedarme a dormir aquí, si Flich me ve por el pasillo serán   
  
algo mas que las clases de mañana lo que me preocupe.  
  
- No se que decir... supongo que debería pedirte perdón por todo lo que   
  
te dije.  
  
- Si no sabes que decir, no digas nada. Solo duerme.  
  
- No creo que pueda.  
  
- Fue mi culpa... demonios, no debí empujarte, solo era una broma... Joder   
  
nunca creí que...bueno sabia que el agua estaba fría, y sabia que había   
  
un calamar, pero no sabia que no sabias nadar, ni tampoco que el calamar   
  
pudiera atacarte, ni tampoco que pudieras correr el riesgo de ahogarte por   
  
ello, ni tampoco que podía darte hipotermia, estuviste apenas ocho minutos   
  
dentro del lago, y casi... casi mueres, ¡Mierda! Si eso hubiera pasado yo...  
  
- Malfoy. Ya paso, yo estoy bien, y tu también todos estamos a salvo.  
  
- Todos menos el calamar, le corte un tentáculo...  
  
- Jaja, cierto, pobre calamar...  
  
- Si casi te ahoga.  
  
- Si pero solo cumplía con su cometido...  
  
- Jaja.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente. Pero no había   
  
nadie ahí afuera. Después la vieron cerrase sola.  
  
Un chorro de sangre helada recorrió las venas de Hermione, Malfoy parecía igual   
  
de sorprendido.  
  
Unos segundos pasaron... cuando la chica iba a abrir la boca para preguntar   
  
¿qué ha siso eso? Algo paso.  
  
La capa invisible se desprendió y cayo al suelo, de debajo de ella salió Ron.  
  
Aquella escena fue algo rara, todos intentaron decir algo a la vez, pero ninguno   
  
pudo articular palabra, después de unos cinco segundos los tres hablaron al   
  
mismo tiempo y de igual forma no entendieron nada.  
  
- Vale, por turnos- dijo Ron.  
  
- Vale, ¿tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Malfoy.  
  
- He venido a ver a Harry, esta tarde he estado muy liado, así que no me ha   
  
quedado mas remedio que venir ahora.  
  
- ¿Potter esta aquí?  
  
- Si, Harry ha sufrido un accidente y esta algo conmocionado...  
  
- ¿Qué clase de accidente?-pregunto temeroso.  
  
- Ni el mismo lo recuerda- contesto Ron, Malfoy respiro hondo.  
  
- Bueno ahora tu turno que hacer aquí tu Malfoy.  
  
- Acompaño a Hermione, por mi culpa ha sufrido una...  
  
- Un pequeño accidente sin importancia, nada serio- interrumpió la chica   
  
intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.  
  
- Ya, me preocupe un poco al no verte esta tarde por le sala común, pero pensé   
  
que estarías en tu cuarto de prefecta- hubo un silencio- por curiosidad ¿qué es   
  
lo que te a sucedido?  
  
- Ehh... esto, yo me... me...  
  
- Se ha caído al lago- Malfoy miro a Hermione- bueno mejor dicho, yo la he empujado.  
  
- ¿Qué tu has hecho que?- dijo perdiendo un poco los nervios- Malfoy podemos   
  
hablar en otro sitio.  
  
- Ron, no... tu no lo... entiendes... el y yo...- se anticipo Hermione.  
  
- Será un placer hablar contigo en privado- contesto el Slytherin.  
  
- Sígueme- ordeno el pelirrojo.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.  
  
***  
  
El chico de Griffindor condujo a Draco hasta un aula vacía.  
  
- Pasa- dijo, Draco entro. Observo a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba vacía, solo algunas mesas aisladas había allí, una pizarra vieja, un   
  
mapa del mundo muggle, un cuadro de Merlín... nada que destacar.  
  
- Bueno Malfoy, quiero que me expliques exactamente lo que ha pasado.  
  
- La he empujado, ha caído al agua y...- se interrumpió el chico.  
  
- ¿Por qué la has empujado? No se empuja a nadie porque si.  
  
- He perdido los nervios, ella me dijo... algo.  
  
- ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto este en tono intimidatorio.  
  
- No sabia nadar, si yo hubiera sabido que no sabia nadar no la habría   
  
empujado... me pidió ayuda... solo era una broma.  
  
- ¿Una broma? ¿En que pensabas? ¿Qué paso cuando te pidió ayuda?  
  
- Me tire al agua, estaba tan fría que cortaba, casi la tenia entonces...- miro   
  
hacia otro sitio, el tono intimidatorio de Weasley no era nada comparado con   
  
su sentimiento de culpa.  
  
- ¿Entonces que?- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
- Entonces el calamar la agarro, la arrastro hasta el fondo, ¡Quería ahogarla!   
  
Vi burbujas salir se su boca- se sentó en una de las sillas, sentía que si no   
  
lo hacia se desmayaría- hechice al calamar, quedo paralizado, corte el tentáculo   
  
con el que la aferraba, y al saque del agua como pude. Después la lleve a la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Con que una broma?- Weasley estaba furioso, temblaba de rabia, miraba a   
  
Draco con ira, estaba fuera de si.  
  
- Solo fue un accidente Weasley.  
  
- ¿Accidente? Lo que te va a pasar a ti si va a ser un accidente.  
  
Weasley se abalanzo sobre Draco, el primer puñetazo lo recibió Draco en todo   
  
el ojo, le dolió muchísimo, apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar su puño cuando   
  
recibió otro en el ojo izquierdo. Algo aturdido intento levantarse de la silla.  
  
- A no, tu no vas a ninguna parte.  
  
Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo caer otra vez sobre la silla.  
  
Weasley pegaba mas fuerte que ninguno de sus enemigos, y esta vez no estaban   
  
Crave y Goyle para defenderle.  
  
- Fue solo una broma...  
  
- ¿Una broma? Yo te voy a dar a ti broma.  
  
Le dio tantos puñetazos en la cara que Draco perdió la cuenta, ya solo sentía   
  
dolor, dolor, dolor... hasta que dejo de sentir nada.   
  
Perdió el conocimiento.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de luz clara ilumino la pequeña aula.  
  
Parpadeo varias veces, hasta eso le dolía.  
  
Intento incorporase, se llevo la mano a las costillas, se miro, tenia la   
  
túnica llena de sangre...   
  
Se puso de pie y camino con dificultad hacia la puerta.  
  
Salió al pasillo, no había nadie, solo Nick Casi Decapitado andaba por allí.  
  
Camino por el pasillo, sin rumbo, miro su reloj, eran las seis y cuarto de la   
  
mañana, normal que aquello estuviera desierto.  
  
Camino un poco hasta un baño cercano, empujo la puerta sin dejar sentir el   
  
intenso dolor.  
  
Cruzo el umbral. Tampoco había nadie allí.   
  
Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo.  
  
- Joder- dijo con pesadumbre al verse bien.  
  
La herida del labio le había vuelto a sangrar, tenia una brecha en la ceja,   
  
tendrían que darle puntos, le había sangrado la nariz, y además de eso   
  
tenia los dos ojos morados.  
  
Se levanto el jersey y se miro el torso, tenia un gran maratón en el lado   
  
derecho, tal vez le hubiera fracturado alguna costilla.  
  
"Debería ir a la enfermería" pensó, pero... no, Hermione no debía verle así.  
  
En ese deplorable estado, daba lastima. Y un Malfoy nunca debe dar lastima.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia su sala común. Dijo la contraseña y atravesó la   
  
entrada con cautela.  
  
Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de sexto.  
  
En el mas absoluto de los silencios abrió la puerta y se coló dentro.  
  
Miro la cama de Pansy, había estado muchas veces allí con ella.  
  
Tenia las cortinas echadas, las descorrió con lentitud y la despertó con   
  
suavidad.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro, pero al reconocer   
  
a Draco le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Estoy soñando?- pregunto.  
  
- No.  
  
- Mejor-dijo acariciando su mejilla.  
  
- Pansy, levanta, necesito tu ayuda. Ven deprisa.  
  
- Quédate conmigo...  
  
- Por favor Pansy, debes ayudarme. Levántate- inquirió Draco.  
  
- Esta bien, espérame fuera- finalmente cedió.  
  
Draco salió a la sala común, a los diez minutos salió Pansy ya vestida.  
  
La luz pálida del alba bañaba el interior de la sala común.  
  
- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡O Dios!- dijo al ver todas sus heridas.  
  
- ¿Comprendes ahora porque necesitaba tu ayuda? Debes curarme.  
  
- ¿Y por que no vas a la enfermería?- pregunto esta.  
  
- No- negó con rotundidad- cúrame por favor.  
  
Pansy limpio todas sus heridas con mucho cuidado, reviso todas las partes   
  
de su cara. Le dio un tónico que ella misma había preparado para aliviar el dolor.  
  
- Draco, creo que aquí necesitas puntos.  
  
- ¿Pues a que esperas? Cóseme- dijo este en tono de "es obvio"  
  
- Pero yo no soy enfermera... - replico la chica.  
  
- Vamos es igual que coser un botón...  
  
- Draco, no, tienes que ir...- volvió a repetir la chica.  
  
- De ninguna forma voy a ir la enfermería.  
  
- Esta bien, yo te coseré...  
  
Con su varita hizo aparecer hilo y aguja, "Pansy debería ser enfermera"   
  
pensó, no sintió ningún dolor.  
  
- ¿Crees que tengo alguna costilla rota?- pregunto temeroso.  
  
- No, solo dolorida...- dijo palpando su pecho.  
  
- Bien pues ya esta.  
  
- Si, pero ¿cómo te has hecho esto?- pregunto intrigada.  
  
- Me he caído- era la única excusa que se le ocurría.  
  
- Ya, ¿con quien te has pegado esta vez?  
  
- Con nadie...- contesto con rapidez.  
  
- Bueno esta bien no me lo digas ¿te encuentras mejor?  
  
- Si mucho mejor. Gracias.  
  
- Yo siempre estaré esperándote Draco, siempre puedes contar conmigo,   
  
yo te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti... - dijo mirando sus ojos grises.  
  
- Tengo que irme.  
  
Se levanto y dejo a Pansy en la sala común. Se dirigió las cocinas,   
  
no quería desayunar en el Gran Comedor.   
  
Se acerco a un cuadro en el que había representado un frutero, le hizo   
  
cosquillas a la pera esta comenzó a reírse. Acto seguido una puerta se abrió.  
  
Un pequeño elfo se le acerco.  
  
- ¿Qué desea?- pregunto con cortesía  
  
- Café- contesto con sequedad.  
  
- ¿Quiere un bollo, una tostada, un pastel, algo...?  
  
- Una manzana.  
  
- Ahora mismo- el elfo se marcho y al instante volvió con una bandeja   
  
y lo que había pedido.  
  
Draco desayuno en la cocina.   
  
¿Qué dirían los de su casa cuando le vieran con esos moratones?  
  
Mejor no aparecer en todo el día.  
  
Y eso hizo, se escondió todo el día y toda la tarde.   
  
Solo salió por la noche.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	11. La enfermeria

SALLY, ADRI, LORE, LENA:  
  
QUE SEPAIS QUE OS APRECIO UN PUÑAO Y QUE   
  
NO OS OLVIDARE NUNCA, QUE SOIS UNAS TIAS   
  
ESTUPENDAS, QUE NUNCA HE CONOCIDO UNAS  
  
PIVITAS TAN ENRROLLADAS COMO VOSOTRAS  
  
Y QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE HABEROS CONOCIDO  
  
CON ESTE CAPI, QUE NO ES GRAN COSA, QUIERO  
  
DESEAROS A LAS CUATRO, A MIS CUATRO NENAS UNA   
  
MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO 2004 ESTUPENDO.  
  
ASI QUE NO PARA LE FIESTA Y QUE NO DECIAIGA EL ANIMO.  
  
OS QUIERO  
  
CAPITULO 11: LA ENFERMERIA.  
  
Apenas durmió en toda la noche, ni Ron ni Malfoy habían aparecido   
  
después de haberse ido.  
  
Por la mañana la señora Pomfrey le dijo que aun estaba un poco débil.  
  
Le dio una medicina y la mando a dormir.  
  
Se levanto a la hora de comer, Harry estaba despierto en la cama de al lado.  
  
- Hola Harry.  
  
- Hola, tu viniste ayer, si... fuiste tu  
  
- Si fui yo, ¿recuerdas mi nombre Harry?  
  
- Sinceramente, no- contesto algo confundido- ¿tendría que recordarlo?  
  
- Deberías Harry, tu y yo hemos sido mas que buenos amigos.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿De verdad?- pregunto algo incrédulo.  
  
- Mi nombre es Hermione.  
  
- Hermione... Hermione... lo cierto es que ese nombre me suena... si   
  
yo lo he oído.  
  
- Pues claro, nos conocemos desde hace seis años Harry- dijo en tono   
  
de evidente.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
- Me caí al lago, un accidente, ya sabes cosas que pasan.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Ron?- pregunto el moreno con naturalidad.  
  
- ¿¿Te acuerdas de Ron??- pregunto la chica con entusiasmo.  
  
- Si, es mi mejor amigo, es pelirrojo y es de mi casa, Fryffindor.  
  
- Gryffindor...  
  
- Si eso, Griffindor. Es que tengo muy mala memoria.  
  
- Ya... pues la verdad no se donde esta, vino ayer por la noche, pero   
  
tu estabas dormido.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me despertaste Hermione?- daba justo volver a oír a Harry   
  
pronunciar su nombre.  
  
- La verdad es que se fue muy deprisa, alguien a quien no le gusto ver   
  
estaba ayer aquí conmigo.  
  
- ¿Quien?- pregunto con un toque de malicia.  
  
- Malfoy... - contesto algo apurada.  
  
- Ese... asqueroso... sucio mentiroso, embustero... falso... ese....  
  
- Harry- interrumpió la chica en un grito- ¿recuerdas también a Malfoy?  
  
- Si... ¿por qué no iba a acordarme de el?  
  
- Harry... se supone que has perdido parcialmente la memoria... Haber, ¿qué   
  
es lo ultimo que recuerdas?  
  
- Que iba a la sala común, iba a hablar con Ron. Caminaba por el pasillo...   
  
y ya no recuerdo mas. Solo que me desperté aquí.  
  
- Harry ¿recuerdas de donde venias?  
  
- No- contesto con sinceridad.  
  
Ella si lo recordaba, habían estado juntos en su nueva habitación, se   
  
habían besado y se habían demostrado su amor...  
  
¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara? ¿Tal vez debería decírselo ella misma?   
  
No, por el momento, no, ¿Y si no la creía?... ¿qué pasaría si se hubiera   
  
borrado de su mente todo recuerdo suyo?... eso seria terrible, el final de   
  
la identidad, ya que nunca seria lo mismo, ¿seria posible que seis años de  
  
relación, de amistad, hubieran quedado varados en la mente de Harry?...  
  
surrealista, pero real.  
  
No hablaron mas, en ese instante d la conversación la señora Pomfrey salió   
  
a regañarlos por charlatanes y les obligo a dormirse.  
  
Para asegurarse de ello les hizo tomar una poción. Típico.   
  
***   
  
Había pasado todo el día en el bosque prohibido, no se había internado mucho,   
  
solo lo suficiente para que nadie le viera, se había llevado una novela muggle,   
  
"El Señor de los Anillos" (N/A tenia para rato...)   
  
Por la noche decidió marcharse, a aquellas horas era cuando el bosque comenzaba   
  
a volverse mas peligroso.  
  
Decidió dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Quería ver a Hermione, a pesar de que   
  
ella viera sus heridas... ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? Nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
¿Por qué esa preocupación de repente? ¿A que venia eso? No era típico en el...   
  
quizás su cambio comenzara a darle resultado.  
  
Además quería ver a Potter, también el había sido el culpable de que el pobre   
  
chaval estuviera en la enfermaría... (N/A matasanossss)  
  
¿A que se refirieron sus amigos cuando dijeron que estaba algo conmocionado? y  
  
eso de que no recordaba la pelea ¿eso era bueno o malo?  
  
Atravesó el castillo, ya era muy tarde, todos estarían en sus salas comunes.  
  
Solo tenia que preocuparse por Filch.  
  
Camino por los fríos corredores hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió un par de   
  
pisos, ya estaba cerca.  
  
Al fin vislumbro la puerta.  
  
La atravesó con cautela, la enfermería estaba vacía, iluminada `por unos   
  
candelabros. Se apresuro a apagar las velas, no quería que ella le viera la   
  
cara.  
  
Solo la ella y su amigo estaban allí. Los dos dormían. Se acerco a la cama   
  
de Hermione.  
  
- Granger, Granger, despierta... despierta, Granger- susurro el chico.   
  
- Malfoy... ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida la muchacha.  
  
- He venido haber como te encuentras.  
  
- Bien, la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que mañana podré volver a la rutina.   
  
- Menos mal- dijo aliviado. Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Ron?- pregunto curiosa.  
  
- Solo lo que había pasado en el lago nada mas- contesto algo apurado.  
  
- ¿Y por que Ron no volvió después a la enfermaría? Supongo que no se lo tomo   
  
muy bien ¿no?- dijo ella.  
  
- Se lo tomo bastante mal...- dijo recordando la paliza- y no tengo ni idea de   
  
porque no volvió.  
  
- Malfoy... enciende una vela, por favor.  
  
- No- contesto con rotundidad.  
  
- Por favor- rogó   
  
- ¿Acaso te asusta la oscuridad?- dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- Si, me asusta y también la soledad- contesto con franqueza.  
  
- No estas sola... ahora.  
  
- Enciende una vela- su voz sonó severa y amenazadora. Draco se levanto, cogió   
  
un candelabro y unos fósforos que había sobre una mesa. Prendió la mecha de las   
  
velas, la estancia se ilumino parcialmente. Draco se sentó en una silla cerca   
  
de la cama y coloco el candelabro en la mesilla de Hermione- ¡Dios mío!  
  
- Tranquila, no es nada.  
  
- Malfoy ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes puntos en la ceja y moratones ¿qué...?  
  
- No me ha pasado nada... solo... bueno, otra vez el quidditch, creo que mi   
  
escoba funciona mal ¿sabes? Caí desde una altura considerable y...  
  
- A mi no tienes que mentirme, sabes que si esa fuera la verdad te habrían   
  
curado en la enfermería- hubo un silencio incomodo- ¿Ha sido Ron verdad?  
  
- Si- reconoció- cuando le conté lo del lago enloqueció...  
  
- Dios esto me parece fatal, tu te tiraste al agua por mi, y yo te provoque,   
  
te dije todas esas cosas horribles y...  
  
- Granger, la verdad a veces es cruel...  
  
- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?  
  
- Eso...- Potter se lo había dicho, en el pasillo antes de la pelea- un buen   
  
amigo- la chica sonrió.  
  
- Eso que dije, no rea verdad. ¿Me perdonas?  
  
- Claro.  
  
El chico miro su reloj, ya era tarde, decidió marcharse y dejar a Hermione   
  
descansando.  
  
Camino durante un rato.   
  
Después decidió ir a su sala común, nunca mas se escondería. Ahora después de   
  
tanto tiempo había descubierto una de las grandes verdades de este mundo. Que   
  
no importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, solo importa lo que tu pienses de ti.  
  
Cruzo la sala común que estaba vacía y se metió en su dormitorio.  
  
Todos sus compañeros de cuarto dormían profundamente.  
  
Se metió en su cama. Y cerro los ojos.  
  
Por primera vez en muchos días volvería a dormir bien. 


	12. Solo lo hizo

(GINX)ESTE CAPI SI QUE ME GUSTTTTTAAAAAA  
  
(GINNY)A MI NO... ES TO ROMANTICO  
  
(GINX)POR ESOOOOO ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA DE QUE  
  
(GINNY)POR FIN HALLA LLEGADO.... ESTABA CANTADO  
  
(GINX)¬¬ NO ROMPAS EL ENCANTO, ESTE MOMNETO ES...  
  
(GINNY)VOMITIVO.  
  
(GINX)NO¡¡¡¡¡¡ PERFECTO!!!!!!  
  
(GINNY)TU Y TUS PARIDAS.....  
  
CAPITULO 12: SOLO LO HIZO.  
  
El sol atravesó las cortinas blancas de la enfermería. Hermione abrió   
  
los ojos y bostezo. Sonrió tranquila. Se puso en pie y paso a el baño   
  
que había en la enfermería se ducho y se vistió con su uniforme.  
  
Cuando salió Harry también se había despertado.  
  
- Buenos días Hermione.  
  
- Y que lo digas Harry.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas? ¿ya te has recuperado?- pregunto con algo de tristeza.  
  
- Si, Harry, ya me he recuperado. Debo volver a las clases.  
  
- Que lastima, empezaba a tomarte... apego- la chica se quedo muda.   
  
"Apego" pero si habían sido novios, eso era lo que quedaba ahora de su   
  
amante, ¿apego?  
  
- Vendré a visitarte, no te preocupes.  
  
- En ese caso te esperare, no voy a moverme- dijo levantando los brazos   
  
y poniéndose los detrás de la cabeza.  
  
- Adiós Harry.  
  
- Adiós Hermione.  
  
Hermione se dio mucha prisa en salir de la enfermería, las lagrimas comenzaban   
  
a asomarse por su rostro. Solo recordar los vestigios de ese amor perdidos en   
  
la menoría de el chico al que tanto había querido la hacían estremecerse.   
  
Lloro en silencio mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Por fin llego a su   
  
habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, el tercero,   
  
allí guardaba su mas preciado tesoro: una carta.  
  
¿Una carta?, no, La Carta, la declaración de amor de Harry, después de confesarle   
  
su amor cuando había estado moribundo le había escrito una carta.  
  
Era un pergamino color crema, un poco arrugado, estaba doblado por la mitad.   
  
Hermione lo desdoblo y leyó. En su interior una sensación de nostalgia la   
  
embargaba.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te escribo esta carta por dos motivos.  
  
El primero, para darte las gracias, solo por ti estoy con vida ahora.  
  
Cuando creía que mi mundo tocaba a tu fin, recordé, que aun no era mi hora   
  
de morir, no mientras tu estuvieras en el mundo.  
  
Por que tu fuiste, solo tu me salvaste, me di por vencido, estaba cansado   
  
de luchar, sangraba y me dolía todo el cuerpo, mi mente comenzaba a delirar,   
  
la batalla estaba perdida. Lord Voldemort me había vencido. Pero tu te   
  
acercaste a mi. Tu voz me hizo volver a la realidad, y tu rostro angelical,   
  
la mas bella, la visión mas hermosa de toda mi vida.  
  
Solo por ti, te mataría, Voldemort te mataría, no el no, mientras yo tuviera   
  
fuerza para mantenerme en pie me jure que nada te pasaría.   
  
Y fue por eso, por ese pensamiento alentador.  
  
Me dijiste "no te rindas Harry, ahora no " y yo conteste "Hermione te amo,   
  
siempre te he amado, no me rendiré jamás"   
  
Me puse en pie y luche contra el. Lo derrote una vez mas, y el señor tenebroso   
  
fue devuelto a sus legítimos dueños, los dementores, a Azkaban, la cárcel   
  
mágica, perdida en el océano.  
  
Voldemort nunca retornaría.  
  
Y no fue gracias a mi y mi valentía, fue gracias a ti que me diste fuerza y coraje.  
  
La segunda cosa, ya te la dije en su momento, pero quiero repetírtela, con   
  
tranquilidad y franqueza, ya que ahora que estoy recuperado y en poder de   
  
todas mis facultades.  
  
Aquello que te dije, no fue un delirio.  
  
Te amo, siempre te he amado, suena paradójico que haya sido capaz de   
  
enfermarme a Voldemort y que no haya podido decírtelo en todo este tiempo.  
  
Te quiero. Hermione, quiero que me digas lo que sientes, de todo corazón,   
  
como siempre haces, no dejes que el temor enturbie tu mente.  
  
La pregunta y a lo que quería llegar es: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
De todas formas aunque mi amor no sea correspondido, no debes asustarte,   
  
ya que siempre encontraras en mi un buen amigo.  
  
Con afecto.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione doblo la carta y volvió a meterla en el cajón, se seco las lagrimas,   
  
paso al baño y se lavo la cara. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia su primera  
  
clase del jueves, Astronomía.  
  
El aula de Astronomía se encontraba en la torre mas meridional. Había un camino   
  
largo desde su sala común hasta allí.  
  
Salió de la habitación, la cerro con llave y camino por el pasillo. Al pasar por   
  
delante de la puerta de la sala común vio un chico pelirrojo que estaba apoyado   
  
en una pared.   
  
Este le dirigió una mirada y se acerco a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué hay?- pregunto a modo de saludo.  
  
- Hola- contesto ella secamente.  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Ohh... nada, yo estoy bien - se paro de repente y dijo casi gritando- pero   
  
Malfoy esta hecho polvo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza, no se que es lo   
  
que ha podido pasarle ¿se te ocurre algo, Ron?  
  
- Se me ocurren muchas cosas- contesto con sarcasmo.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme por que demonios lo hiciste?  
  
- Yo no le hice nada, ¿por qué piensas eso?- pregunto con inocencia.  
  
- No te atrevas a mentirme Ron, el me lo contó todo.  
  
- ¿Qué te contó?  
  
- Que estabas fuera de tus casillas y que le atizaste.  
  
- Hermione ¡Te tiro al lago!- replico este.  
  
- Yo le provoque, el no tuvo toda la culpa, además cuando se dio cuenta de su   
  
error quiso ayudarme, me salvo del calamar y me saco el agua de los pulmones....  
  
- Si pero si no hubiera sido por su culpa tu...  
  
- Las cosas pasan Ron, creo que deberías pedirle perdón al menos por la paliza,   
  
te pásate un poco.  
  
- No, no le voy a pedir disculpas, y tampoco creo que me pasase.(N/A que cabezón,   
  
que cabezudo, que cabezota, que cabeza buque, que cabecilla de la banda, que cabeza   
  
de familia, que cabeza hueca, que voy a dar una cabezadita, que encabezado...jajajaja)  
  
- Bien haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que hasta que no le pidas disculpas  
  
no pienso hablarte.  
  
- Bien, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...  
  
Dichas estas palabras cada uno se fue por su lado. Cuando Hermione entro en   
  
el aula de Astronomía Ron ya había llegado y se había sentado con Neville,   
  
así que ella se sentó junto a Parvati y Lavander.   
  
La clase transcurrió sin mas incidentes, solo miradas matadoras y algún que   
  
otro silencio incomodo se sucedió entre ellos.  
  
El resto de las clases fueron igual de hostiles. Ron y Hermione se ignoraron   
  
durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles, Encantamientos,   
  
Historia de la magia y Herbologia.  
  
Al termino de las clases Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para hacer los   
  
deberes, no quería estar en la sala común, porque Ron estaría en ella.  
  
Saco un pergamino y empezó a escribir su redacción acerca del vudú, el profesor   
  
Bins les había hablado hoy de la magia en otros continentes.  
  
El vudú es... "no lo entiendo porque tiene que ser tan cabezota, cometió un   
  
error al pegarle debería disculpase. Venga concéntrate"... un arte muy...   
  
"Demonios, no se porque no me hace caso, le digo que no fue intencionado, y   
  
no me toma en serio, pues no, el a su bola, hace lo que quiere, siempre se   
  
sale con la suya. Pero bueno, ¿quieres volver ya a tu redacción? "... complejo.  
  
Se trata de... "No se me va de la cabeza, no tiene razón, tengo que solucionar   
  
esto, pobre Malfoy, le han dado una paliza por mi culpa, no, no lo puedo dejar   
  
así. ¡Ayychhh! Concéntrate en la redacción "... embrujar a una persona y con   
  
un muñeco... "mama siempre dice: si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo.   
  
Pues eso voy a hacer. Que le den por culo a los deberes"  
  
Se levanto, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a buscar a Malfoy. Lo   
  
primero se le ocurrió el campo de Quiddtch, pero descarto a idea, al mirar   
  
por una de las ventanas no vio a nadie volando por allí, así que... se dirigió   
  
a las mazmorras. No lo encontró solo consiguió toparse con Peeves, en lo   
  
único que la ayudo fue.... a nada, se dedico a reírse de ella un rato.  
  
Después se le ocurrió la biblioteca. Se encamino hacia ella.  
  
Entro en la estancia, estaba casi vacía, no lo vio por ninguna mesa, cuando   
  
estaba apunto de marchase vio un chico entre los estantes, pasaba el dedo   
  
por los libros. Tenia el cabello rubio y era alto.  
  
Se Acerco a el.  
  
***  
  
- Te estaba buscando- dijo una voz femenina cerca de el, la reconoció al   
  
instante. Se giro algo ruborizado.  
  
- Hola Granger- dijo simplemente.  
  
- Quería hablar contigo de... pero aquí no.  
  
- ¿Vamos a algún sitio?- pregunto un poco confuso.  
  
- Debemos hablar- dijo con determinación.  
  
- Vale- contesto, no entendía nada.  
  
- Sígueme pues.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo uno al lado del otro, no se dijeron nada. Draco   
  
la miraba, pero ella estaba como ida, pensando en otra cosa.  
  
¿qué era lo que le tenia que decir? Y si... ¿había descubierto lo de la   
  
paliza de Potter?  
  
Fuera lo que fuera lo afrontaría.  
  
Ya estaba arto de evadir los problemas, si tienes una duda, debes resolverla;   
  
si tienes un miedo, debes enfrentarte a el.  
  
Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Y si era necesario, una vez mas mentiría.  
  
Bien la chica se paro y empujo una puerta que estaba entreabierta.  
  
Dejo que el pasara delante.  
  
Draco dio un rápido vistazo a la estancia, la reconoció como, la sala de trofeos.  
  
- Sentémonos- dijo Hermione. Draco no se movió - por favor Malfoy, toma   
  
asiento- repitió algo molesta.  
  
- Bien- dijo sentándose en un butacón cercano al sofá en el que se había   
  
sentado la chica.  
  
- Te he traído aquí, creo que Ron obro mal, el no debería haberte pegado,   
  
tu no tuviste la culpa, yo te provoque, en fin lo que yo quería era pedirte   
  
perdón.  
  
- ¿Perdón?- repitió algo contrariado.  
  
- Si, la primera por haberte llamado todo aquello, no pensaba con claridad y   
  
bueno...- bajo la mirada.  
  
- Sigue por favor.  
  
- La segunda porque por mi culpa Ron tedio una paliza.  
  
- Granger no tiene importancia- pensaba que la merecía. En dos días, dos   
  
peleas, casi acaba con dos de sus compañeros, en dos días...  
  
- Malfoy la tiene- dijo ella, El chico le cogió la mano. Se miraron a los ojos.  
  
- Entonces, estas perdonada- contesto el con sinceridad ya que no la guardaba rencor.  
  
- Gracias era lo que necesitaba oír de veras que....  
  
Draco dejo de oír su voz, bueno, la oía pero no la estaba escuchando, se quedo   
  
mirando sus labios, eran de color carmesí, y parecían aun mas jugosos con el   
  
fuego de la chimenea.   
  
Sus ojos del color del carmelo, de miel, tan dulces como esta, nunca mentían,   
  
eran expresivos, pudo denotar que algo la preocupaba.   
  
Miro también sus manos, aun tenia sujeta una de ellas, eran cálidas, como el sol   
  
estival, y blancas como la luna, de dedos finos, tenia las uñas largas y sin pintar,   
  
solo llevaba dos anillos en ellas.   
  
Después miro sus cabellos, aquel día llevaba una coleta, solo algunos mechones le   
  
caian por la cara, era ondulado, y parecía tan suave como el terciopelo, de color   
  
castaño claro.   
  
Y de repente una fuerza extraña, algo casi sobre natural le empujo a... hacerlo,   
  
no pudo contenerse, lucho contara si mismo, pero de nada le sirvió, cuando no puedes   
  
controlarte a ti mismo, cuando pierdes el dominio, te sientes como, los animales, que   
  
se guían por instintos, ellos no razonan, no piensan, solo actúan, sin prever las   
  
consecuencias de lo que hacen, sin pensar las causas.  
  
Solo lo hacen.  
  
Solo lo hizo. 


	13. A que sabe lo prohibido

(GINX)ESTE ES MI CAPI FAVORITO  
  
(GINNY)SIN COMENTARIOS  
  
PARA TOD@S AQUELLOS QUE AMAIS Y SOIS AMADOS  
  
QUIERO DEDICAROS, ESTAS LINEAS, NO CERREIS NUNCA   
  
A VUESTRO CORAZON, DEJARLE CORRER POR MIL  
  
CAMINOS, AUNQUE ESTO LE HAGA DAÑO.  
  
ESTA ES MI VISION PARTICULAR DEL AMOR...  
  
ESTE ES EL PRIMER BESO, NO SERA EL ULTIMO, LO  
  
PROMETO...   
  
Y AMIS NIÑAS:  
  
WENO YA SABEIS, CADA UNA, LO QUE DEBERIA DECIROS   
  
SOBRE ESTO.  
  
(ADRI QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO NO VA POR   
  
QUIEN TU SABES, YA ESTABA ESCRITO MUCHO ANTES)  
  
CAPITULO 13: A QUE SABE LO PROHIBIDO  
  
Se acerco a ella en un movimiento casi violento y la beso.   
  
Hacia tanto tiempo que lo deseba, sus labios se juntaron la calidez   
  
de ambos se fomento, ahora los dos ardían, se fundieron en uno solo,   
  
en un torrente de perdición, sabían que no era correcto, pero no les   
  
importo, porque aquello era... era como el sabor dulce del azúcar,   
  
era como lo nunca antes probado, era como la primera gota de roció,   
  
como el sol tras la niebla, como el rayo en la tormenta, como la luna   
  
en el oscuro cielo, era como el primer beso.  
  
Con el mismo frenesí dejaron que sus lengua se reunieran y se acariciaran   
  
mutuamente, se mezclaron sin control, como en una rápida carrera de placer,   
  
indescriptiblemente una y otra, conociéndose, deteniéndose en cada rincón   
  
y no parándose en ninguno.  
  
Sus corazones latían deprisa, corrían tan rápido como las estrella fugaces,   
  
sentían su palpitar mas fuerte que nunca, temían que sus corazones estallasen   
  
o se les salieran del pecho, medo de que se les parase los pulsos en ese   
  
mismo instante.   
  
Draco se acerco un poco mas, abrazo a Hermione y la tumbo en el sofá, la   
  
rescato con delicadeza para poder subírsele encima, la abrazo por la cintura   
  
sin dejar de besarla con dulzura y pasión a la vez.  
  
La chica le dejaba hacer, pues ahora era presa de su hechizo, la esclava   
  
de su deseo, el era el dueño de ella ahora. Dejo que sus manos se guiaran   
  
solas hacia su pecho, acaricio los pectorales del chico con el mas profundo   
  
de los deleites. Eran duros, los entrenamientos los habían ido modelando   
  
día a día.  
  
Mientras tanto el tenia puesta su mano en la pierna de la chica, era tan   
  
suave como los pétalos de la rosa, acariciaba su muslo con detenimiento,   
  
disfrutando el momento al máximo, temiendo que se le acabara el tiempo sin   
  
haberlo aprovechado al máximo, como el que apura la ultima gota de agua en   
  
un desierto. Con la otra mano la abrazaba por el cuello, acariciaba su   
  
cabello que era suave y espeso.  
  
Sus respiraciones estaban cada vez mas agitadas, el momento hacia que ambos   
  
se extenuasen, el lugar hacia que se excitasen mas. Sus respiraciones cortas   
  
y apuradas eran el único sonido de la sala. Cada uno sentía el respirar del   
  
otro muy próximo. Apagándose poco a poco.   
  
En un sin aliento se dieron tregua, se separaron despacio, como añorándose   
  
el uno al otro, como si los segundos vividos hubieran pasado como años.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, Malfoy la sonrió, ella se abrazo a su cuello y el   
  
reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto la chica con dulzura.  
  
- Porque quería saber- contesto el misteriosamente.  
  
- ¿Saber, que?- inquirió la chica intrigada.  
  
- A que sabe lo prohibido.  
  
La obligo a mirarle a los ojos, eran tan profundos que casi podías caer en   
  
ellos, sucumbir a el enigma que en ellos se escondía.   
  
Eran intensos, causaban pavor al que los miraba pero al mismo tiempo, sentías   
  
que podías refugiarte en ellos.   
  
¿Qué era eso?   
  
¿Amor u odio?  
  
  
  
Nunca lo sabrían.  
  
***   
  
Demonios, ¿qué había pasado?   
  
Ni ella misma se podía reconocer, ¿era el verdadero Malfoy el que estaba   
  
sobre ella, el que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, el que acababa de besarla?   
  
No, imposible.  
  
Sin duda era un sueño ¿sueño o pesadilla?  
  
No, estaba despierta y Malfoy era tan real como ella misma.  
  
Le había besado y... le había gustado, pero era la persona que mas odiaba   
  
de todo el colegio ¿verdad? ¿si o no?  
  
Estaba confundida, aturdida, consternada, extasiada, muerta de placer...  
  
Y todo ¿por que? Por su mayor enemigo... ¿acaso había dejado de serlo?  
  
Si, tal vez en ese momento reaccionara, ni el odio, ni la venganza, son buenos...  
  
¿Pero como había podido?   
  
Ella ya tenia un novio, el la quería, el la amaba, siempre la había amado,   
  
la valoraba como persona , la entendía la... ¿recordaba?  
  
¿Acaso la recordaba?  
  
¿Era eso todo lo que le había quedado de Harry?   
  
¿El recuerdo de un amante?   
  
Pero que aun estaba patente, vivo, que latía, pero el no la conocía.  
  
No era justo.  
  
"Que dura es la vida, ya aprenderás" se dijo a si misma (N/A Lennnniiii jeje)  
  
No, no, ¿qué era de lo que se estaba auto convenciendo? ¿de que Malfoy era   
  
mejor que Harry?  
  
Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. "¿nunca? ¿segura? ¿acaso sabes lo que dices?"- se pregunto.  
  
No, estaba confundida.  
  
Perdida en el atardecer de un edén falso que por un momento había creído real.   
  
Demasiada imaginación.  
  
De acuerdo había sido un beso magnifico.  
  
Pero no seria nada mas.  
  
Nada mas.  
  
***  
  
El temor lo desbordo ¿qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Eso no había estado bien,   
  
ella era la novia de Potter, su mas profundo rival.  
  
Pero sin embargo, un torrente de energía invisible le había empujado a hacerlo,   
  
se había arrojado a si mismo al bárbaro abismo de sus labios, en los que casi   
  
había perdido la conciencia y la cordura.  
  
¿Qué seria de el ahora?   
  
Había caído presa de su belleza.   
  
¿Acaso había sido solo eso?   
  
¿Narcisismo?   
  
No estaba seguro, la respuesta la encontraría por ahí, en cada mirada que le   
  
dirigiera, en cada gesto de su boca, en su forma de tocarse el pelo...  
  
En ella, solo en ella estaba la clave.  
  
Pero... ¿Se atrevería a desvelarla?   
  
"¿Acaso venderías tu alma al diablo por una respuesta?" se pregunto.  
  
Draco Malfoy lo haría, pues ya ni el mismo se reconocía, ¿era eso bueno?   
  
Tal vez si... tal vez no.  
  
¿Se arriesgaría a probar un sorbo mas de aquella copa de vino tan sutil   
  
que rea su boca?  
  
No, esta noche no, eso seria como arrancarse el corazón... ¿o no?  
  
Lo mejor seria esperar a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Si, ahora no pensaba con claridad.  
  
***   
  
- Malfoy-llamo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el Slytherin.  
  
- Podrías levantarte por favor.  
  
- ¿A que viene eso? Acaso estas incomoda- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Algo- contesto mintiendo.  
  
- Muy bien- Malfoy se quito de encima suya y se sentó a su lado. La chica   
  
se incorporo- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada, Ya es tarde, Malfoy, yo no... yo no se lo que... es tarde, mañana   
  
hay clase. Buenas noches- dijo levantándose.  
  
- ¿Es que no te vas a despedir?-pregunto con picardía.  
  
- Ya lo he hecho- contesto con frialdad.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la sala de trofeos y desapareció tras ella.   
  
Corrió por los pasillos, no caminaba, Corría   
  
¿De que quería escapar?  
  
Sentía que si se quedaba un segundo mas cerca de el, moriría.  
  
Moriría, si ¿pero de que?  
  
Las preguntas sin respuesta la asaltaban.  
  
Llego a su habitación, Había corrido mucho, había llegado en poco tiempo.  
  
Metió la llave y paso.  
  
Como asustada de que la hubiera seguido.  
  
Tiro la capa en la cama.  
  
Pensó. Intento pensar. Se esforzó. Intento concentrase.  
  
Nada.  
  
"Tan lista para unas cosa y tan tonta para otras"- se dijo  
  
"Necesitas relajarte, desconectar, olvidarte de lo que te ha pasado"  
  
Tomaría un baño.  
  
Se metió en este, se desnudo por completo y abrió todos los grifos del baño   
  
al instante, su relajante terapia estaba preparada.  
  
¿Le serviría de algo?  
  
No, no le cabía duda de que seria en vano, pero algo era algo.  
  
***   
  
¿Por qué demonios se había marchado?  
  
¿Había dicho algo?  
  
¿Había hecho algo?  
  
"Claro que has hecho algo, no seas necio, la has besado sin su   
  
permiso"- se reprocho.  
  
"Si pero ella me ha correspondido"- esa no era excusa.  
  
Ya valía de engañarse, lo que necesitaba era evadirse y pensarse lo que   
  
había pasado.  
  
Saldría a dar una vuelta. El intenso frió lo espabilaría.  
  
Abandonó la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.  
  
El vestíbulo estaba vació, ni un alma. Flanqueo la entrada.  
  
Al instante sintió como el hielo de la noche le arañaba la cara.  
  
Como le arrancaba la piel a tiras, como un tigre despelleja a su presa.   
  
Sintió que le penetraba en los huesos haciéndole sentir dolor.  
  
Era justamente lo que necesitaba.  
  
Camino durante toda la noche. Meditando sobre lo que había sucedido.  
  
Había estado con muchas chicas, pero ese había sido el mejor beso de toda su   
  
vida y con la persona menos esperada.  
  
Los caminos de la vida son misteriosos.  
  
Sin duda, nunca sabes lo que te depara el futuro.  
  
Nunca.  
  
Camino hasta trazar mas o menos un plan.  
  
Pero nunca sabría si su decisión había sido la correcta.  
  
Tal vez.   
  
Al arriesgar, Al apostar puedes ganar o perderlo todo.  
  
Pero cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder.  
  
REEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW 


	14. Una invitacion al paraiso

WENASSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
QUE TAL??? POR AQUI DE VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS... YA SABEIS LO QUE  
  
SUPONE ESO ¿NO? ¡¡¡ A COMER TURRON!!! ¡¡¡A NO HACER NADA EN TODO  
  
EL DIA!!! ¡¡¡ A PASARLO DE MUERTE!!!... Y A PUBLICAR MAS A MENUDO.  
  
BUENO TENGO QUE AVISAROS QUE ESTE CAPI, NO ES MUY LARGO, ES   
  
MAS BIEN, UN CAPITULO DE TRANSICION...  
  
ASI QUE NADA, LEERLO QUE ES MUY CORTITO Y...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO  
  
CAPITULO 14: UNA INVITACIÓN AL PARAÍSO.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó todavía confundida había   
  
pasado toda la noche soñando con Malfoy, ¿acaso eso significaba algo?   
  
Solo una cosa, que estaba loca.  
  
Se vistió y se aseo y salió de su habitación individual, debía ir al   
  
gran comedor.  
  
Ron la estaba esperando en la puerta de la sala común. La vio pasar   
  
y se acerco a ella como cada mañana.  
  
- Hola Hermione-dijo el.  
  
- Hola ¿qué se te ofrece, Ron?  
  
- Nada, pensaba en esperarte, no quiero que estemos enfadados, he   
  
estado pensando sabes, y tampoco me parece tan malo que salgas con   
  
Harry. Vale, lo reconozco... me molesto que no me lo dijerais,   
  
debisteis confiar en mi, al fin y al cabo ¿soy vuestro mejor amigo, no?  
  
- Si, lo eres- dijo con algo de nostalgia.  
  
- Bueno, ya se que Harry esta ahora en la enfermería y tal... pero   
  
cuando salga las cosas volverán a ser como antes, nada cambiara- dijo   
  
muy convencido de si mismo.  
  
- Y de lo de ¿Malfoy?- pregunto la chica mirándole con severidad.  
  
- De lo de Malfoy nada, si le di una paliza fue porque se lo mereció.  
  
- Ron, no puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano...- recomendó ella.  
  
- Te equivocas Hermione, si que puedo, y que no te quepa duda de que   
  
siempre que este en mi mano, lo are, me tomare la justicia por mi mano.  
  
- ¿Acaso no te oyes Ron?- pregunto estupefacta por su respuesta.  
  
- Si me oigo ¿Y sabes que?- pregunto.  
  
- ¿Que?-repitió Hermione.  
  
- Que estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo- afirmo Ron.  
  
- Muy bien, muy bien, pues yo no lo estoy. Y no te tolero que me   
  
hables así...  
  
- Pues entonces no te hablare, no te preocupes- interrumpió el chico   
  
y se fue con Seamus que pasaba justamente por allí, como que no   
  
quiere la cosa se le acerco y empezaron a hablar de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione paso el día yendo de clase en clase ella sola, o con Parvati   
  
y Lavander, que era como estar sola.  
  
Muchos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, ¿por qué la vida la trataba   
  
así de mal de repente?  
  
Hermione debía aprender que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Y que   
  
cuando estas en la cumbre, bajar es inevitable.  
  
Un poco cansada de todo este rollo y de todos sus tontos pensamientos   
  
decidió ir a despejarse un poco.  
  
Haría simplemente lo que mas le gustaba hacer, leer.  
  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca, había muchos alumnos allí. De todos los   
  
cursos. Ocupo una de sus mesas favoritas, junto a la ventana.  
  
Hermione se acerco a la estantería mas cercana y cogió un libro de   
  
telequinesia, le interesaba mucho.  
  
Se sentó y comenzó a leer tranquilamente.  
  
***   
  
La noche le había parecido mas corta de lo normal, apenas había logrado   
  
conciliar el sueño cuando su despertador sonó cerca de su cama.  
  
Perezoso lo apago y entro al baño, el primero como cada mañana, no   
  
soportaba que los otros estuvieran dando vueltas a su alrededor   
  
mientras se vestía.  
  
Tomo una ducha vaporosa y cálida, el agua humeante le hizo recordar,   
  
el mejor recuerdo de toda su vida ¿y por que? Por una sangre sucia...   
  
no, no era por eso. Bueno si, pero también eso le ayudaba a demostrase   
  
así mismo que estaba cambiando.  
  
Sonrió mientras el agua le cubría por completo.  
  
La primera clase que le tocaba era transformaciones. Se vistió y salió   
  
hacia el aula, estaba mas bien lejos de su sala común.  
  
A mitad del angosto pasillo una voz pronuncio su nombre.  
  
- Draco- se dio la vuelta, reconoció rápidamente a Blaisse.  
  
- Hola-dijo escuetamente.  
  
- ¿Qué al como te va todo?- pregunto este.  
  
- Bien, ¿Y a ti?-pregunto por cumplir.  
  
- Bien, excepto por una cosa...- se quede esperando a que el rubio   
  
preguntara.  
  
- ¿Cual?-pregunto sin ningún interés.  
  
- Pansy...- dijo este.  
  
- No-dijo haciéndose el sorprendido. "Otra vez la historia de Pansy"   
  
pensó.  
  
- Si-dijo bajando la cabeza- veras, ayer me arme de valor, me acerque   
  
y le pregunte ¿Querrías venir conmigo a la fiesta en Hosmeade?...- ¡La   
  
fiesta de Hosmeade! La había olvidado, vaya esta vez Blaisse había   
  
dicho algo interesante- ... Y me contesta, "No, estoy esperando que   
  
Draco me lo pida, esfúmate"  
  
- ¿Eso te dijo?-pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido.  
  
- Si, eso me dijo. Oye Draco ¿Le vas a pedir que vaya contigo?  
  
- Esto... ya sabes que yo...  
  
- Si, ya se que Pansy y tu estáis liados y eso...  
  
- Yo no estoy liado con Pansy- corto tajantemente- Lo que iba a decir   
  
es que yo no voy a ir a esa fiesta.  
  
- Draco tu...  
  
- No, no voy a ir, ya te lo dije. Creí que había quedado claro.  
  
- Si, veras, estas muy raro últimamente, creo que una fiesta no te   
  
vendría mal, te animarías, conocerías gente.  
  
- NO- dijo con severidad.  
  
Los dos muchachos entraron en el aula de transformaciones, la profesora   
  
Mc Gonagall ya estaba allí.  
  
El resto de alumnos ya estaban sentados. Habían llegado tarde.  
  
- Vaya, llegan por fin, ya creí que no venían, acérquense.  
  
Los dos caminaron hacia la mesa de la profesora entre las atentas   
  
miradas de sus compañeros. Draco oyó como Crabe y Goyle se reían,   
  
hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellos, tras varios años habían   
  
dejado de ser amigos, lo cual supuso la libertad para Draco, que ya no   
  
estaba bajo su atenta vigilancia.  
  
Pansy también lo miro, le fulmino con la mirada como preguntándose   
  
"¿qué haces tu con ese imbecil?" pero lógicamente no lo dijo, no   
  
delante de la profesora.  
  
Al fin llegaron frente a ella, en voz baja les pregunto:  
  
- ¿Por qué llegan tarde? Denme una buena razón o mandare a Filch que   
  
os castigue.  
  
- Pues vera profesora...- comenzó a decir Draco.  
  
- Lo cierto es que cuando nos montamos en las escaleras estábamos   
  
hablando sobre lo bien que jugo Gryffindor el partido con Reveclaw   
  
así que con la tontería nos confundimos de pasillo y nos topamos con   
  
Pevees, en serio, ese fantasma esta demente, comenzó a tirarnos   
  
bengalas que prenden con la humedad, me chamusco un poco la túnica,   
  
mire- le enseño la túnica, la tenia quemada. Draco disimulo su   
  
sorpresa- y tuvimos que huir, después cogimos las escaleras otra vez   
  
y corrimos hacia aquí.   
  
- Vaya, ¿Es cierto eso señor Malfoy? ¿fue así?  
  
- Fue exactamente así-dijo estupefacto, nadie mentía como Blaisse  
  
- Bien entonces siéntense en aquel pupitre del final.  
  
- Bien, gracias profesora. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.  
  
- Eso espero- contesto la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
- Por cierto profesora ¿Qué se ha hecho? Esta guapísima esta mañana,   
  
debe ser ese color turquesa, le queda muy bien, o su pinado, luce mas   
  
hermosa que nunca...- comenzó a pelotear Blaisse.  
  
- Ya es suficiente Zabinni, siéntense.  
  
Nada mas sentarse en el pupitre la profesora Mc Gonagall comenzó a   
  
hablar. Pero la voz de Zabinni ahogaba sus palabras.  
  
- Draco, recapacita tu eres la mayor celebridad de Slytherin. Debes ir.  
  
- Blaisse...  
  
- Ya no es una invitación, es tu deber. En todas las casa hay gente   
  
ansiosa por verte.   
  
- Tal vez vuelva a pensarlo- contesto.  
  
- Puedes llevar otra chica que no sea Pansy, me gustaría que fuera   
  
conmigo.  
  
- Tranquilo, no pienso decirle nada a Pansy- dijo con algo de malicia.  
  
- ¿Y con quien iras? bueno si es que vas.  
  
- No se, ya se me ocurrirá alguien- mentira, ya se le había ocurrido...  
  
- Bueno, tienes derecho a no decírmelo...- dijo con segundas.  
  
- Oye...  
  
- ¿Que?-pregunto el moreno.  
  
- ¿Cómo has hecho para chamuscar tu túnica?-pregunto Draco.  
  
- Fue el otro día, conocí un chico muggle que me enseño algo fascinante.   
  
- ¿Muggle? ¿y que era?-pregunto Draco.  
  
- Le llaman "Maria"-dijo bajando la voz.  
  
- ¿Y que se hace con eso?-pregunto este con interés.  
  
- Se fuma, y hace que las cosas sean alucinantes, ves la vida de una   
  
forma distinta...-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ya bueno... entonces ¿es una sustancia estupefaciente?  
  
- SI  
  
El resto de las clases pasaron sin nada mas, solo rutina, nada, lo de   
  
siempre, ¿por qué era tan aburrido estar en Slytherin?  
  
Tal vez el no fuera un verdadero Slytherin, pero eso no podía ser, el   
  
sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivocaba.  
  
Lo que el necesitaba era desconectar...   
  
Solo una persona hacia que para el eso fuera posible, solo.  
  
Decidió ir a la biblioteca, si estaba fuera de su sala común o su   
  
cuarto sin duda estaría allí.  
  
Recorrió el pasillo, diciéndose a si mismo que no debía ponerse   
  
nervioso, pues desde hacia algún tiempo su sola mirada le hacia   
  
temblar.   
  
Traspaso la puerta de la biblioteca y la busco, la hallo en una mesa   
  
sola.  
  
Un nudo se le puso en la garganta... sintió que su estomago se vaciaba,   
  
se le puso la cerne de gallina... se le seco la boca... comenzó a   
  
sentir un sudor frió.  
  
¿Qué era eso?  
  
Avanzo, se planto delante de ella.  
  
- ¿Qué hay?- pregunto con chulería.  
  
- Hola- dijo Hermione levantando la vista.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
- Nada, leer, estaba aburrida- dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo   
  
reprimir.  
  
- ¿Dónde están tus amigos?- pregunto él mirando hacia todos los lados.   
  
La sonrisa se borro de su cara, bajo un poco la vista.  
  
- Ellos no... estoy yo sola.  
  
- ¿te han dejado sola?- pregunto estupefacto.  
  
- Si- contesto con aplomo.  
  
- Los amigos no hacen eso- la chica derramo una lagrima. Se apresuro a   
  
sentarse a su lado.  
  
- La verdad es que no se lo que me pasa últimamente...  
  
- Yo tampoco- interrumpió el secándole la lagrima y mirándola a los   
  
ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando Malfoy?- pregunto confundida.  
  
- No lo se, solo se que tengo...- se corto, no iba a decirlo, no, de   
  
ninguna forma se lo iba a decir.  
  
- ¿Que?-pregunto ella.  
  
- Tengo una idea. Tal vez... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a una fiesta   
  
que organizan unos amigos míos?  
  
- No me siento cómoda entre los Slytherin.  
  
- No todos son Slytherin, ven por favor...  
  
- Yo...- en ese momento algo que Draco no comprendió muy bien sucedió.   
  
Hermione miro hacia su lado derecho, rompiendo el contacto visual con   
  
el. Draco también miro, vio a R. Weasley, estaba allí, de pie, con   
  
cara de no entender nada, como si estuviera presenciando algo irreal,   
  
los dos "amigos" se echaron un par de miradas hostiles. Después   
  
Hermione sonrió y miro de nuevo a Draco.  
  
- Estaré encantada de ir contigo donde sea- dijo en un tono mas alto   
  
que el anterior.  
  
- Bien- acertó a decir Draco.  
  
- Bueno ¿Cuándo es eso?  
  
- El sábado, en la sala de trofeos a las ocho- dijo bajando mucho la   
  
voz para que el curioso "amigo" de la chica no le oyera.  
  
- Bien, allí estaré. Adiós- se levanto y se marcho.  
  
Estaba rara o era su imaginación. Había sido por la presencia de ese   
  
Weasley, sin duda. ¿Pero había aceptado su invitación solo por   
  
despecho?  
  
A decir verdad no le importaba demasiado con tal de que Hermione fura   
  
con el.  
  
Así que con una sonrisa triunfante se levanto de la mesa, miro a   
  
Weasley, le sonrió todavía mas, y levanto las cejas. Salió de la   
  
biblioteca mas contento que unas castañuelas.  
  
Al fin y al cabo su día no había sido mas terrible.  
  
Y era viernes... ¿se podía pedir algo mas?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++REVIEWWWWWWWW++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	15. Un corazon eternamente roto

(GINX)FELIZZZZZZ NAVIDADDDDDDDDD  
  
(GINNY)SI ESO... MIRAD OS VAMOS A SUBIR UN CAPI CHULO...+  
  
(GINX)SI, MUY ROMANTICO....(suspiro)  
  
(GINNY)NO... LO DIGO POR LO DE RON, QUE SE JODA¡¡¡  
  
(GINX)GINNY NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS (os recuerdo que a mi Ron me   
  
cae de culo y que no le aguanto)  
  
(GINNY)¿QUE? LA VERDAD SEA DICHA, QUE DONDE ESTE UNA VERDAD BIEN DICHA  
  
(GINX)BUENO POR LO MENOS ERS SINCERA,,,, PERO QUE BONITO CAPIII...  
  
SI ES QUE CON LEER EL TITULO YA ME EMOCIONO...  
  
(GINNY)QUE FLIPAAAAAAAAA.....  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO....  
  
PARA MIS NIÑAS: LORE, ADRI, LENA Y SALLY  
  
CAPITULO 15: UN CORAZON ETERNAMENTE ROTO.  
  
Vaya, ni ella misma podía creerlo, ¡una fiesta!   
  
Hacia siglos que no asistía a una, organizada por los alumnos claro,   
  
se suponía que esas fiestas solo iba la gente popular, y ella no lo   
  
era, nunca había estado en ninguna de estas que no fuera solo para   
  
Gryffindor.  
  
Pero esta era solo para algunos.  
  
Todos los alumnos.  
  
De las cuatro casas.  
  
Caminaba por el pasillo dándole vueltas a esto.  
  
Se dirigía a su habitación, con la tontería se le había olvidado el   
  
libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa. Pero ahora le era indiferente,   
  
estaría demasiado ocupada pensando en el peinado que se haría, la ropa   
  
que se pondría, el maquillaje que usaría....  
  
Todas estas no eran la clase de cosas que preocupaban a Hermione, pero   
  
este era un caso especial. ¡UNA FIESTA!  
  
Y la habían invitado.  
  
Mejor dicho, él la había invitado.  
  
Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo... tuvo que sujetarse a una   
  
pared para no caerse de la impresión. No se le había ocurrido antes.  
  
¿Por que diantres Malfoy la había invitado?  
  
Tal vez ese beso que para ella no había significado "nada" habría sido   
  
suficiente para él, suficiente como para que pudiera creer que ella   
  
era suya.  
  
Se equivocaba ella no era de nadie.  
  
Solo ella controlaba sus actos, su vida, su destino, sus pensamientos,   
  
su corazón...  
  
Iría en todo caso, pero no pensaba dejarle que volviera a besarla,   
  
¿pero que se haba creído? ¿qué todo este lió iba a convertirse en algo   
  
mas?  
  
Tal vez...  
  
No nunca, ni hablar eso era una locura.  
  
¿Pero por que pensaba todas estas bobadas? ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad   
  
de que no fuera solo oportunismo?  
  
NO imposible, simplemente la había visto pasando un mal momento y   
  
había aprovechado la situación. Era lo que hubiera hecho cualquier tío.  
  
¿Por qué había sido solo eso no? ¿Había sido por eso que ella le   
  
había correspondido al beso? ¿Haba sido por eso que se había olvidado   
  
de Harry?  
  
Claro, solo había sido eso.  
  
Nada mas.  
  
Oportunismo.  
  
Al final entro. Pues sin haberse dado apenas cuenta había llegado   
  
hasta la puerta de su habitación.  
  
La traspaso como con resignación.  
  
Tiro la capa en la cama y cogió un pequeño estuche de color lila.  
  
Allí era donde ella guardaba todos sus maquillajes. Su madre se los   
  
había reglado para su cumpleaños el año pasado y solo lo había usado   
  
una vez en noche buena.  
  
Se metió en el baño y comenzó a hacerse unas pruebas... sombra   
  
turquesa, magenta, añil, plata, oliva, púrpura, beige, etc.  
  
Pintalabios rosa, malva, marrón, transparente, brillante, mate...  
  
La noche llego rauda, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Las   
  
estrellas ya centelleaban en el cielo, era la hora de cenar.  
  
Bajo al Gran Comedor.   
  
Casi todos los Gryffindor ya estaban allí, tomo asiento entre Seamus   
  
y Lavander, justamente enfrente de Ron.  
  
Este la miro extrañado, la chica no comprendió el porque.  
  
Se detuvo a pensar un momento. Halló la respuesta, pues claro, estaban   
  
enfadados aun.  
  
La miro con hostilidad. Estiro la mano y cogió un pedazo de pastel de   
  
carne. Se servia patatas violentamente, pero no las miraba tenia la   
  
vista puesta en la chica. Después alargo la mano y se servio zumo de   
  
calabaza, derramo la mitad, porque no miraba lo que hacia, tenia los   
  
ojos soldados a los de la chica.  
  
- ¿Ron te ocurre algo?- pregunto Lavander al verle tan raro.  
  
- Nada grave... Lavander-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
  
- Pues estas muy raro- inquirió Seamus.  
  
- ¿Tu crees?- pregunto mirando solo a la chica.  
  
- Si- contesto Hermione- yo soy libre Ron.  
  
- ¿Libre? ¿Qué es para ti la libertad Hermione?  
  
- No creo que deba responderte a eso en este momento- los dos se   
  
miraban fijamente. Todo lo que había al rededor haba desaparecido   
  
ahora esto era como un duelo del oeste, el primero en disparar un   
  
tiro certero ganaría.  
  
- ¿Tal vez te gustaría discutir eso con Harry?- la chica siguió   
  
impasible, ni iba a dejarle ganar- Hoy me ha preguntado por ti ¿sabes?  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Y tu que le has contestado?- pregunto con fingida frialdad,   
  
sus ojos seguían fijos.  
  
- Que estabas muy ocupada con tu nuevo amigo o... ¿o debería decir   
  
amante?- pregunto en tono hiriente.  
  
- ¿De que hablas Ron?- dijo haciendo que no sabia nada.  
  
- Ohh si, he dicho Amante, ¿sabes? Fui a la enfermería justo después   
  
de estar en la biblioteca, iba a un libro de Quiddtch a Harry y os vi   
  
a ti y a tu nuevo amiguito- su voz sonaba casi tan ácida como la de   
  
Snape en sus mejores tiempos.  
  
- Ahora me controlas ¿no?- empezaba a incomodarse- no me importa.   
  
Yo no tengo ningún amante, ni ningún nuevo amiguito...  
  
- ¿Estas diciendo que ni siquiera comprendo lo que veo? ¿es eso?-   
  
pregunto casi en un grito.  
  
- ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con quien me apetece, cuando me apetece?-   
  
contesto ella en el mismo tono.  
  
- No si es un Slytherin- esta vez si grito.   
  
Todos los de Slytherin levantaron la cabeza al oír el nombre de su   
  
casa. Ella pudo distinguir a Malfoy que miraba con especial interés.  
  
- No tengo mas que discutir Ron- Se puso en pie. Seamus y Lavander   
  
que habían escuchado todo la miraban con ojos desorbitados- Hasta   
  
mañana chicos- dijo mirando a sus compañeros.  
  
- ¿Es que no vas a comer nada?- pregunto Lavander.  
  
- No, creo que se me ha quitado el hambre.  
  
Salió del comedor como un rayo.  
  
Todos la miraban con caras de sorpresa, ¿Cómo era que la prefecta de   
  
Gryffindor daba estos espectáculos a la hora de comer?  
  
***  
  
La vio salir del comedor, con su paso firme y decidido.  
  
Se levanto de la mesa con la determinación de ir tras ella. La cara de   
  
perro de Weasley le fulmino al pasar por delante suya. Vio que   
  
murmuraba algo.  
  
Pero no le importo.  
  
Salió al vestíbulo, escruto la oscuridad, una figura que caminaba   
  
despacio entre las tinieblas, tomo el pasillo de la diestra y corrió   
  
tras ella.  
  
Se puso a su lado.  
  
La miro, ella sin duda sabia que estaba allí, pero ni siquiera doblego   
  
su vista, seguía mirando hacia el frente.  
  
Seria aventurarse mucho hablarla mientras se sumergía en su mar   
  
particular de dudas.  
  
Tal vez, podría naufragar su barco y podría derrumbarse.  
  
Nunca, ella era una Gryffindor, así que se atrevió a hablarla.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro?-pregunto.  
  
- ¿Por qué me sigues?-pregunto ella.  
  
- Porque quiero una repuesta, necesito saber que es lo que pasa.   
  
Necesito saber por que aceptaste mi invitación, necesito saber lo que   
  
sientes por Potter y lo que sientes por Weasley...y...  
  
- ¿Lo que siento por ti?-interrumpió.  
  
- Eso- dijo bajando la mirada, caminaban sin rumbo, andar por andar   
  
y hablar por hablar.  
  
- Ni yo lo se, porque a veces te odio y me siento bien conmigo misma,   
  
y a veces siento que entre nosotros hay algo especial, y entonces me   
  
enfado conmigo misma.  
  
- ¿Y la fiesta?-pregunto temerario, en el fondo sabia la respuesta.  
  
- Acepte porque Ron estaba delante, últimamente el y yo nos hemos   
  
peleado, y discutimos a menudo y... Harry... Harry ha sufrido un   
  
trastorno y ha perdido una parte de su memoria. Y yo soy una de esas   
  
cosas, ahora su mente es como un puzzle al que le faltan piezas.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que no recuerda nada acerca de ti?- pregunto asustado,   
  
el había sido el causante de aquello.  
  
- Exactamente. Yo era su novia ¿Y que soy ahora? nada , ni siquiera   
  
recordaba mi nombre.  
  
- Es cruel... grotesco...  
  
- Es macabro-añadió.  
  
- Después de decirme lo que me has dicho no hace falta que vengas a   
  
la fiesta si no quieres...   
  
- Quiero ir, de veras- le miro a los ojos.  
  
El chico sintió como si un ángel le acariciara, pues la mirada de   
  
aquella chica era sensación mas intensa que había experimentado nunca.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarla, era mágica, maravillosa... era única.  
  
Las manos le temblaron un poco, si hubiera querido decir algo en aquel   
  
momento no habría podido, pues una extraña fuerza le ataba la garganta.  
  
De todas formas no pudo encontrar las palabras, como la niebla mas   
  
espesa un solo pensamiento se había extendido en su cabeza y no le   
  
dejaba pensar.  
  
Debía besarla.  
  
Saco fuerzas de su interior para logra mover su brazo, la abrazo por   
  
la cadera y dio un paso al frente.  
  
Ahora pensaba cono mas claridad. Acaricio su mejilla con ternura, su   
  
piel era tersa y suave, era cálida. Se acerco mas a ella y sus labios   
  
se rozaron con indescriptible timidez. Como si fueran dos desconocidos.   
  
Ella le abrazo por la cintura y en la oscuridad del pasillo iluminado   
  
tan solo por algunas velas se besaron.  
  
Un beso empañado por la ternura y el cariño, tan solo una boca en la   
  
otra.  
  
Dos labios que se juntaron apenas unos segundos, dos lenguas que   
  
buscaron conocerse.  
  
Una breve caria que produjo un escalofrió en el cuello de Draco a   
  
pesar de que los labios de Hermione eran de ardiente pasión y estaban   
  
tan calientes como las brasas.  
  
- No te separes de mi- rogó en un susurro, mas ni él mismo se   
  
entendía ¿por qué había dicho eso?  
  
- No puedo seguir con esto- dejo de abrazarle y retrocedió unos   
  
pasos rompiendo el contacto entre ellos.  
  
- Por favor... espera, yo no se que...  
  
- Yo tampoco se porque te he seguido la corriente- interrumpió-   
  
He de irme. Hasta mañana, te veré en la sala de trofeos.  
  
- Adiós Hermione Granger.  
  
- Adiós Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mas hermosa que nunca se perdió como en un sueño, en lo oscuro de la   
  
noche la figura de la muchacha se desvaneció como el humo, dejando   
  
tras de si solo su recuerdo. Solo el calor de los labios de Draco le   
  
demostraron que el beso había sido real.  
  
Con la piel todavía de gallina, incapaz de mover ni un músculo,   
  
incapaz de cerrar los ojos por si acaso se le olvidaba su ultima   
  
visión de ella.  
  
Un laberinto que se entrecruzaba mas y mas cada vez, atrapado en su   
  
interior se encontraba su corazón... esperando encontrarla salida a   
  
la vuelta de cada esquina, incansable, impasible, imbatible,   
  
inexpugnable.  
  
Pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil como el cristal, que puede quebrarse   
  
con el mas ligero golpe del destino. Si ella le rechazaba no le cabía   
  
duda de que se romperia. Y los cachos serian tan pequeños que su   
  
precomposición seria imposible.  
  
¿Acaso merecía el vivir con un corazón eternamente roto?  
  
Quizás.  
  
  
  
^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+REVIEW^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+^-^+ 


	16. Aquella noche

HOLA A TODOSSSSS LOKILLAS Y LOKOSSSS... BIEN VENIDOSSSSS   
  
A MI MUNDOOOOO IMAGINARIOOOOOO...  
  
EN LAS SIGUEINTES PAGINAS, DEBO ADVERTIR, QUE NO PASA GRAN  
  
COSA... PERO ¡¡¡CALMA AMIGOS MIOS!!!  
  
PROMETO COMPENSARLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPISSSS...  
  
ESTE ES SOLO DE TRANSICION... PARA ENLAZAR UN CAPITULO CON  
  
OTRO Y DE PASO PONEROS UN POCO NERVIOSOSS (O NERVOSIOS :p)  
  
QUE OS GUISTE Y ... NO DEJEIS DE CANTAR VILLANCICOSSSSSSS  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO  
  
CAPITULO 16: AQUELLA NOCHE.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció gris, ya llevaba unos días   
  
presentando aquel aspecto, pero en esta mañana se veía especialmente   
  
gris.  
  
Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el castillo.  
  
Los Gryffindor disfrutaban de la generosa comida en el Gran Comedor.  
  
- Si esta noche, si no lleve será de milagro- dijo Dean.  
  
- ¡Tal vez sea una tormenta eléctrica¡- exclamo Neville con cara de   
  
susto.  
  
- No, no lo creo- dijo Seamus mirando al techo del Gran Comedor- lo   
  
más posible es que haga frió, mucho frió y tal vez algo de neblina...   
  
o tormenta de viento.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Dean ofendido de que su mejor amigo no le  
  
hiciera caso en su teoría.  
  
- Mi abuelo me lo enseño, él entendía de estas cosas...  
  
- ¿Frió, has dicho?- pregunto Hermione que escuchaba su conversación   
  
sin demasiado interés.  
  
- Si, eso es evidente...- respondió.  
  
Se quedo pensativa, con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco...   
  
porque aun no sabia si había hecho bien al aceptar su beso... llevaba   
  
toda la noche dándole vueltas.   
  
- Maldita sea- exclamo en voz alta  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- pregunto preocupado Neville.  
  
- Nada- se apresuro a decir.  
  
- ¿Entonces por que has dicho "maldita sea"?- pregunto Seamus.  
  
- Solo pensaba en alto... ¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana?- dijo   
  
para disimular.  
  
- Nada... -contesto pasivamente Neville.  
  
- Nosotros organizaremos un torneo de snack explosivo- contesto Dean   
  
mientras Seamus asentía efusivamente.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría participar?-pregunto este ultimo.  
  
- No... no yo- se apreso a contestar- no soy buena en eso. Tengo que   
  
irme.  
  
Se levanto y salió rápido del Gran Comedor, si continuaban haciéndola   
  
preguntas adivinarían sus planes. Se dirigió hacia su habitación con   
  
pesadumbre. ¿Por qué no podía sacarle de su cabeza?  
  
Abrió la puerta con la llave dorada.  
  
Se paro en el medio de la habitación con los brazos en jarras ¿qué   
  
puedo hacer mientras llega la hora?  
  
Miro el reloj, las tres de la tarde, la comida había sido muy copiosa   
  
y habían estado de charla en la sobremesa pero ... estaba segura de   
  
que las horas que faltaban se le pasarían como siglos. Se tumbo en la   
  
cama, miro el techo... y sin casi darse cuenta se puso a cantar.   
  
Mientras sacaba un libro de misterio que tenia en el cajón de la   
  
mesilla.  
  
Vengo de tanto perder   
  
Que tuve miedo a tener   
  
Algo por lo que abrir   
  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies   
  
Siento del viento celos,   
  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana   
  
Y quiero pegarme con él   
  
Y a pesar de todo   
  
Que difícil es   
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti   
  
Yo seré tu aire   
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad   
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!   
  
Quiero dejar de morir en vida,   
  
Tu me haces vivir   
  
Todo por lo que soñé   
  
Y nunca pude tener   
  
Quiero dormir en tus ojos   
  
Y al despertar   
  
Beber de tu boca   
  
Todavía de ti tengo sed   
  
Y a pesar de todo   
  
Que difícil es   
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti   
  
Yo seré tu aire   
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad   
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!   
  
Si te vas   
  
Mi amor, si tu te vas   
  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida   
  
Y no saldré   
  
¿Donde estas?   
  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?   
  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir   
  
(N/A LENITA... ESTA CANCION VA PARA TI, ASI QUE ARIBA MdO)  
  
***  
  
Se levanto muy tarde, tal vez fuera porque no logro conciliar el   
  
sueño hasta muyavanzada la noche.   
  
Otra vez ella, había vuelto a robarle el corazón.  
  
¿Por qué le gustaba cada vez mas? Estaba claro que ella no le amaba,   
  
ni siquiera le quería lo mas mínimo. Entonces ¿por qué no se olvidaba   
  
ya de ella? Muy fácil, porque no podía.  
  
Se levanto, la habitación estaba vacía. Se ducho y se vistió y salió   
  
a la sala común. Muchos alumnos de cursos menores había allí.  
  
Todos le saludaron cuando le vieron pasar, a pesar de que apenas le   
  
conocían ¿por qué la gente era tan hipócrita?  
  
Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese cinismo.  
  
Se sentó en una butaca y miro con interés las doradas llamas de la   
  
chimenea.   
  
Era como una danza de ardiente ritmo, como si las llamas se   
  
acariciaran unas a otras lamiéndose con insólito candor.  
  
Oyó abrirse la puerta de la sala común, Crabe y Goyle entraban en ese   
  
momento, los dos más gordos y repugnantes que nunca, seguro que venían   
  
de comer... pues él había dormido hasta la tarde.  
  
Los escucho un momento, hablaban sobre cual era el mejor pastel del   
  
mundo mágico. Crabe apostaba que era el pastel de calabaza con forma   
  
de caldero, pero Goyle lo ponía en duda, él creía que eran mejores las   
  
plumas de azúcar porque te las podías comer en clase.  
  
- Pedante- exclamo Malfoy en voz alta.  
  
La gente le miro algo extrañada pero a nadie se le ocurrió decir   
  
nada. Crabe y Goyle ya no le hablan apenas, Tanto mejor, pues Draco   
  
había llegado a cogerles hasta manía.  
  
Paso la mañana sin hacer otra cosa que los deberes, que no eran   
  
pocos, sobre las siete y cuarto decidió que ya era hora de arreglarse,   
  
así que fue hacia su cuarto. Zabinni estaba allí.  
  
- Draco... Draco...-llamo a pesar de tenerle delante.  
  
- Si-dijo él.  
  
- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?  
  
- Si- contesto escuetamente como sin darle importancia.  
  
- ¡Fantástico! ¡Estupendo! ¡Mola! ¡Guay!- grito el chico.  
  
- ¿Por qué te pones tan contento?-pregunto.  
  
- Aposté con un chico de Revenclaw a que conseguiría llevarte   
  
conmigo. Así que me acabas de hacer ganar diez galeones.  
  
- Quiero la mitad- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Vamos Draco, deja que los disfrute, tendré que invitar a Pansy   
  
comprarle unas flores ¿no?  
  
- Eres un golfo.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Pero me caes bien- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de encerrarse en   
  
el cuarto de baño, él también estaba contento y emocionado a la vez.  
  
Esta era su gran noche, su oportunidad, bueno la segunda mas bien.   
  
Estaba seguro de que la conseguiría, valla, que curioso(N/A que curioso...   
  
si, muy curioso jejjejej) ¿quién le hubiera dicho a el que invitaría  
  
a la sangre sucia sabelotodo patética de Gryffindor?  
  
El destino es misterioso.  
  
Tomo una ducha de agua caliente, peino su pelo con gomina, se puso   
  
colonia, los zapatos más brillantes que tenia y su mejor túnica, era   
  
verde oscura, de corte italiano, muy favorecedora, parecía un galán.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado de acicalarse se sentó en la cama a ponerse   
  
nervioso, miraba cada diez minutos su reloj.  
  
Estaba impaciente.  
  
***   
  
Hermione míro su reloj de pulsera, eran ya las seis, se había leído   
  
el libro entero casi sin darse cuenta.   
  
Vaya, ye era tarde, debía arreglarse.  
  
Paso al baño y se ducho, como siempre abrió todos los grifos de la   
  
bañera, era muy agradable sentir como todas esas fragancias se te   
  
pegaban al cuerpo.  
  
Después se peino al estilo muggle, con grandes ondas y bucles que le   
  
caían por el pelo en un bonito recogido.   
  
Salió a la habitación y se puso unos bonitos zapatos de tacón, eran   
  
de color negro reluciente.   
  
Como túnica eligió una de gala, era de color negro al igual que los   
  
zapatos, era entallada en la cintura y tenia un escote muy bonito,   
  
en forma de pico, las mangas eran largas y muy acampanadas, la túnica   
  
le llegaba hasta los pies tapándoselos un poco.  
  
Por ultimo se perfumo y se puso delante del espejo a pintarse. Se   
  
perfilo el contorno de los ojos de negro y se puso rimel en las   
  
pestañas, por ultimo le dio a sus labios un color rosado muy natural.  
  
Salió de su cuarto no sin antes coger un su bolso. Cerro la puerta   
  
con la llave y se encamino a la sala de trofeos, llegaría tarde si no   
  
se daba prisa.  
  
Cruzo todos los pasillos del colegío, con el sigilo de un felino y   
  
con la rapidez de una sombra. Visualizo la puerta de la sala de   
  
trofeos, se oían voces en el interior.  
  
Se paro y la abrió con tranquilidad, todas las personas que había en   
  
la sala se voltearon y la miraron con admiración. Ente ellos estaba   
  
Malfoy, muy guapo, la sonrió y se le acerco.  
  
- Bien ya estamos todos- dijo un chico de Slytherin- agarrad el cojín,   
  
nos dejara en Hosmeade.  
  
Todos se acercaron en torno al cojín y lo agarraron con fuerza. El   
  
cojín era pequeño y de color púrpura, en los bordes tenia una cinta   
  
de color oro.  
  
Hermione lo miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero como Draco lo   
  
estaba sujetando ella también lo hizo.  
  
- Y ahora ¿que?-pregunto una chica de Revenclaw.  
  
- Ahora hay que esperar a que sean las ocho en punto- contesto Draco.  
  
Apenas hubo dicho esto el enorme reloj de pie que había en la sala de   
  
trofeos comenzó a resonar con sus tétricas campanadas.  
  
Clam... Clam... Clam... Clam... Clam... Clam... Clam... Clam...  
  
En ese momento Hermione sintió como si el suelo desapareciera bajo   
  
sus pies, la sala de trofeos se volvió un espeso remolino de colores,   
  
sintió un vació en el estomago y como una especie de mareo, después   
  
sintió un frió intenso y sus pies dieron contra el suelo torpemente.  
  
Levanto la vista, estaban en Hosmeade. 


	17. La fiesta clandestina

CAPITULO 17: LA FIESTA CLANDESTINA.  
  
Observo con detenimiento por primera vez a las personas que con ellos   
  
había, todos eran los mas populares de las casas.  
  
Había apenas diez.  
  
Se sentía como una intrusa entre ellos. Pero aun así no pensaba   
  
marcharse.  
  
Draco se le acerco.   
  
- No armes mucho ruido la gente del pueblo ya esta durmiendo, si los   
  
despertamos tendremos problemas- susurro.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Lo primero... entrar en Honydunkes.  
  
- Pero estará cerrado...- Draco Malfoy sonrió de forma sospechosa-   
  
no... no, no un momento, ¿no iremos a robar en la tienda?  
  
- Bueno robar... robar lo que se dice robar... Solo vamos a... Si   
  
vamos a robar.  
  
- Yo no voy-dijo tajante.  
  
- Claro que vas- la agarro por el brazo y la llevo casi arrastrando,   
  
era inútil resistirse, él tenia mas fuerza- No vamos a coger el   
  
dinero, solo algunas chucherías, nO te preocupes... no notaran su   
  
ausencia.  
  
Aunque robar iba contar sus principios Morales decidió quebrantar su   
  
propia norma una sola vez, la excepción confirma la regla después de   
  
todo...  
  
Y... que demonios había ido a una fiesta a la que muchos se hubieran   
  
muerto por asistir, así que iba a pasárselo lo mejor posible.  
  
Caminaron por el empedrado suelo, hacia un frió polar, la niebla no   
  
les dejaba ver a mas de dos metros, el aire olía a humedad y un   
  
silencio sepulcral inundaba el mágico pueblo.  
  
Dando tiritones bajo su capa Hermione caminaba cerca de Malfoy.  
  
Comenzaba a sentir el aire helado en sus huesos y como si cuchillos   
  
rajaran su carne noto la humedad de la niebla cayendo sobre ellos,   
  
su cabello comenzaba a humedecerse.  
  
El pavimento era adoquinado y primitivo, resbalaba y estaba mojado.   
  
A derecha e izquierda se levantaban edificios con fachadas de piedra,   
  
Grandes escaparates y carteles delataban a las tiendas, todas la   
  
puertas estaban cerradas, incluso las de las tabernas, encima de   
  
todo esto las ventanas de las casas, cerradas por puertas pequeñas de   
  
madera de cedro, pintadas de colores.  
  
Entre susurros y risitas los compañeros de juerga avanzaban como una   
  
comitiva siniestra entre las sombras. Todos vestidos de colores   
  
oscuros para confundirse mejor entre las sombras de la noche. Todos   
  
se pararon delante de la fachada de la tienda de chucherías, las mas   
  
extraordinarias, deliciosas y extrañas.  
  
Marcus Flint el prefecto de Slytherin, que estaba en séptimo   
  
grado ( N/A si ya se que no es verdad, pero es que era un poco torrija   
  
y había repetido ok) saco la varita de su bolsillo y apuntando a la   
  
puerta murmuró algo inaudible.  
  
La puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Los diez entraron.   
  
- Coged lo que queráis y después salir al exterior lo mas rápido   
  
posible, la niebla nos ha venido bien, pero no tenemos toda la noche-   
  
dijo Flint mientras escrutaba con avidez el interior de la tienda.  
  
En apenas cinco minutos todos estaban fuera.  
  
Comiendo dulces y llenando la tripa de porquerías como gusanos de   
  
gelatina que se retorcían en la mano, moscas de azúcar que volaban   
  
hasta tu boca, caramelos de miel con forma de Snicht, galeones de   
  
chocolate...  
  
Cuando todos se hartaron de comer y caminar mas hacia las afueras de   
  
el pueblo Zabinni grito con gran ilusión:  
  
- ¡Amigos! -Todos le miraron- esta es la noche mas loca del año...-   
  
todos rieron al ver su gesto- así que para volvernos locos del todo   
  
he traído algo- sonrió triunfante, el resto miraba expectante- se   
  
agacho e hizo como si cogiera algo del suelo, comenzó a levantar el   
  
brazo poco a poco, y muy rápido al final...- ¿qué os parece?-pregunto.  
  
Los gritos de la aquelarre hablaron por si solos, una euforia   
  
desatada al ver que lo que Blaisse había escondido eran bebidas   
  
mágicas altamente alcohólicas.  
  
- Vaya...- dijo Hermione abriendo la boca.  
  
- ¿No me diga ahora que no piensas beber?- Pregunto Malfoy, La chica   
  
le dirigió una mirada matadora- Vamos- dijo dándole un golpecito en   
  
el hombro- una noche... es una noche.  
  
- ¡¡Tienes razón!!que demonios...  
  
Los dos se sonrieron y se acercaron a coger una botella.   
  
Se sentaron en una piedra grande y los dos comenzaron a hablar, no de   
  
nada en especial, lo típico, "tal profesor me ha dicho esto, en este  
  
trabajo hay que hacer lo otro, me cae mal este, hago buenas migas con   
  
el otro"  
  
Y así botella tras botella fue derramándose por sus frías gargantas,   
  
el alcohol les calentaba, el frió era muy intenso, Hermione casi   
  
tiritaba. La bebida la hacia entrar en un juego peligroso que le   
  
proporcionaba fortaleza para seguir hablando y riéndose, para   
  
olvidarse un poco de la niebla, del frió y de que era la prefecta y   
  
estaba infringiendo las normas. Claro que Marcus Flint y Cho Chang   
  
también estaban allí, y también eran prefectos.  
  
- Joder que frió- exclamo por primera vez aunque llevaba tiempo   
  
sintiéndolo.  
  
- ¿Frió dices? ¿acaso no te has abrigado?-pregunto Malfoy.  
  
- Bueno llevo la capa y...  
  
- ¿Y que llevas bajo la capa?- pregunto.  
  
- Solo una túnica...  
  
- Valla, si que debes de tener frió entonces. ¿Quieres que vallamos   
  
a algún sitio?- pregunto sonriente.  
  
- Si- contesto desairada, ¿acaso le había hecho efecto el alcohol?   
  
No ella no estaba borracha, solo había bebido un poco, pero sabia   
  
perfectamente lo que hacia... ¿lo sabia?  
  
***   
  
- Conozco un buen sitio, un caserón abandonado...-dijo poniendo un   
  
tono tétrico.  
  
- ¿La casa de los gritos?-pregunto a forma de burla.  
  
- Por supuesto- hizo una pausa- que no... Es aun mejor, aunque esta   
  
un poco alejado. En aquella dirección- dijo extendiendo el brazo   
  
derecho hacia el norte.  
  
- Bien vamos entonces, antes de que me congele- la chica hecho a   
  
andar.  
  
Se pusieron en camino. El bosque era frió y la niebla gris les   
  
nublaba la vista, Draco iba casi entornando los ojos para no equivocar   
  
el camino. Cada vez hacia mas frió y comenzaba a chispear un poco.   
  
Draco miro su reloj de pulsera, las diez. Él también tenia frió. Pero   
  
no pensaba reconocerlo delante de Hermione, llevaba allí dos horas   
  
¿era lo normal no? En una fiesta claro.  
  
Al verlos marcharse Zabinni miro a Draco y le guiño un ojo al mismo   
  
tiempo que levantaba su pulgar en gesto positivo, como diciendo   
  
"ya es tuya, la tienes en el bote"  
  
Se internaron aun mas en el bosque.  
  
Los dos caminaron por un sendero. En el suelo había barro y ramas,   
  
los árboles se erguían formando una cúpula que no dejaba ver el cielo   
  
estrellado, solo el resplandor de la luna escapaba a su eclíptica   
  
maleza.  
  
- La casa era de un familiar mío, de mi tío-comenzó a decir Draco- pero   
  
ya lleva abandonada mucho tiempo, desde que el muriera nadie mas ha   
  
vivido en la casa. Es muy grande, mas que la casa de los gritos- dijo   
  
levantando un dedo hacia ella que escuchaba atenta su explicación-   
  
Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño vine con mis padres, tenia un hermoso   
  
jardín, las flores crecían por todas partes, había grandes setos   
  
verdes que siempre olían como recién cortados, en el jardín también   
  
había una fuente que vertía su agua a un precioso estanque de forma   
  
rectangular, en su superficie había nenúfares. Me encantaba esa   
  
casa...- suspiro.  
  
- ¿Por qué murió tu tío?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Me gustaría decir que murió de viejo, pero no fue así. Por eso no   
  
voy a contestar tu pregunta- bajo la mirada, la lluvia ya había   
  
calado por completo sus ropas y ahora eran mas pesadas- Pero no me   
  
despistes o herrare el camino.  
  
Unos diez minutos mas tarde una verja metálica se irguió frente a los   
  
dos muchachos, estaba pintada de negro y se retorcía en formas   
  
asimétricas.  
  
- Hemos llegado... la vieja casa de campo de los Malfoy. Pasa- dijo   
  
empujando la verja que estaba cerrada pero sin ni siquiera un candado.  
  
Ambos la flanquearon. A Draco se le sobrecogió el corazón al ver en   
  
primer lugar el estanque que antes había descrito, solo que ahora ya   
  
viejo y descuidado, con un aire fantasmal le daba como personalidad   
  
propia.  
  
Avanzaron por el camino adoquinado, la lluvia y la espesa niebla no   
  
les dejaban ver mas de uno o dos metros.   
  
A derecha he izquierda iban mirando las estatuas de mármol que   
  
representaban dioses olímpicos, subidos en pedestales, casi distantes   
  
y léganos parecían moverse con el efecto de la neblina, detrás suya  
  
se levantaba los setos, ya descuidados y sin forma aparente, podía   
  
verse como en su día fueron cuadrados.  
  
Y finalmente ante ellos se levanto la hermosa fachada, la casa era de   
  
estilo victoriano, pintada de un color gris oscuro le daba la   
  
apariencia de un edificio siniestro, perdido en el remoto espacio del   
  
tiempo, las múltiples ventanas parecían ojos curiosos que los   
  
observaba, en algunos había cristaleras de colores, pero en muchos   
  
lugares se veía que las ventanas habían sido cegadas con tablones de   
  
madrera.  
  
Caminaron al lado de la fachada hasta hallarse frente a la puerta,   
  
de madrera maciza, muy alta y fornida.  
  
Draco, saco de su bolsillo una llave, era bastante grande, de color   
  
plateado, parecía antigua.  
  
La introdujo en la cerradura y la giro con delicadeza, sonó un ruido   
  
de muelles que cedían y la puerta quedo abierta, él la empujo,   
  
esta hizo un ruido tétrico.  
  
- Bienvenida a Red Rose House. Pasa, como si estuvieras en tu   
  
casa- digo con gran deleite.  
  
- Gracias-contesto ella con una sonrisa.  
  
La casa estaba muy oscura, pero era como si el la conociera de   
  
memoria. Empezó a caminar mas hacia el interior y ella le siguió sin   
  
protesta alguna.  
  
Pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad el gran hall con suelo de mármol   
  
rosa pulido, las columnas que se levantaban a los lados de este, la   
  
gran escalinata que tenían en frente apenas se veía. Se encamino   
  
hacia la derecha, donde sabia que estaba el salón principal.  
  
Mas a la izquierda de la habitación sabia que estaba la chimenea era   
  
muy grande, de piedra, en ella había tallada una imagen de caza.  
  
Dirigió hacia ella la varita y dijo con firmeza "incendio" al instante   
  
un fuego vivo broto de la punta de la varita y se instalo en la   
  
chimenea inundando toda la sala.  
  
Hermione la miraba maravillada mientras Draco descubría los muebles   
  
que estaban tapados por lienzos blancos, un piano de cola negro,   
  
hermosos sofás, una mesa de delicado marfil, un botellero antiguo,   
  
y un alto reloj de pie cuyos agujas aun marcaban la hora exacta.  
  
La habitación fue tomando calor y se veían perfectamente los tapices   
  
de las paredes, los cuadros y la gran lámpara de cristales que   
  
colgaba del techo.  
  
- En esta casa cortaron la luz y el agua hace mucho tiempo, es muy   
  
grande, te aconsejo que no explores mucho si no quieres perderte.  
  
- ¿qué mas hay aparte de este salón?  
  
- Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones de invitados, un despacho,   
  
el comedor, la biblioteca, los aseos, ummm y en el sótano están las   
  
cocinas, y los cuartos de la servidumbre.  
  
- Vaya- dijo asombrada- ¿por qué no me llevas a dar una vuelta y me   
  
la enseñas?-pregunto.  
  
- ¿Quieres verla toda entera? no será posible... -se sonrieron- te   
  
llevare a ver la biblioteca. Es mi estancia favorita.  
  
Los dos subieron escaleras arriba, Draco llevaba un candelabro con   
  
velas. Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro y largo, a derecha he   
  
izquierda había puertas, altas he imponentes.   
  
Llegaron como a un cruce. Draco escogió la puerta que tenían en   
  
frente.  
  
La empujo, chirrió en un grito estremecedor.  
  
Dejo que Hermione pasara la primera. No veía nada, de inmediato él   
  
encendió la chimenea, la sala de dibujo ante su mirada ávida.  
  
El suelo era de espejo, y las paredes estaba repletas de libros de   
  
arriba abajo, cerca de la chimenea había una zona con sofás.   
  
- Increíble...- dijo con la boca abierta- ¿son todos de magia?  
  
- Absolutamente todos. ¿te apetece que nos sentemos?  
  
- Claro...- dijo aun asombrada.  
  
La noche iba a ser muy larga... y quien sabe, tal vez ...inolvidable. 


	18. Quiero morir en tu veneno

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSS  
  
BUENO:  
  
PODEIS HECHARME TODA CLASEDE BRONCAS  
  
PODEIS DEDICARME TODA CLASE DE INSULTOS  
  
PODEIS TIRARME TODA CLASE DO OBJETOS CONTUNDENTES  
  
PODEIS DEJAR DE LEER MI FIC  
  
PODEIS PASAR DE DEJARME REVIEW  
  
EN DEFINITIVA QUE PODEIS ANDARME A LA MIERDA  
  
PORQUE ME LO MEREZCO, E TENIDOA ABANDONADO EL FANFICTION DEMASIADO   
  
TIEMPO Y POR ESO QUIERO COMPENSAR A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE  
  
PACIENTEMENTE HAN ESPERADO.  
  
LOS PROXIMOS SEIS CAPITULOS NO LLEVARAN ENCABEZAMIENTO NI DEDICATORIA  
  
PERO SABER Y TENER LA CERTEZA QUE SON PARA TODOS QUELLOS QUE   
  
AUN ME SOIS FIELES Y SI CABA DESTACAR A ALGUIEN ES ESPECIAL PA ADRI  
  
ADRI: ERES LA CHAVALITA MAS ALUCINANTE QUE E CONOCIDO NUNCA Y TE   
  
QUIERO COMO SI FUERAS MI HERMANA, SE QUE SIEMPRE VAS A ESTAR AHI   
  
PARA LAS RISAS Y PARA LAS PENAS.... Y BUENO CHICA NADA MAS RECORDARTE  
  
QUE EN PARIS.... FIESTA LOCA.  
  
CAPITULO 18: QUIERO MORIR EN TU VENENO.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en un cómodo sofá de color azul marino. Miraron   
  
el llameante fuego, la madera ardía con furia, las llamas lamían los   
  
troncos, de vez en cuando alguna chispa saltaba e iba a parar al   
  
espejado suelo.  
  
La contemplo y sintió su calor, se le reflejaba en la cara iluminaba   
  
la estancia. Le dolía la cabeza, tal vez había bebido demasiado. Ya  
  
no tenia frío. Se encontraba muy a gusto.  
  
Una extraña fuerza la impulsó a girar la cabeza y allí, de improviso   
  
se encontró con su mirada, clavada en su cuerpo, un vacío gris en el   
  
que corría el peligro inminente de caer.   
  
Abrió su boca, quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Así que   
  
simplemente le devolvió la mirada.  
  
Se le acerco un poco mas y le puso la mano en la mejilla, estaba   
  
tibia, la acaricio despacio, como reconociendo su piel, que era suave   
  
y blanca   
  
¿Por qué no podía controlar su mano?  
  
¿Se estaba volviendo loca? aquello nunca podría ser.   
  
Lo suyo no podía funcionar, ¿o si?   
  
Le daba igual, ella iba a intentarlo.  
  
Se le acerco tímidamente a la boca, rozo sus labios sedosos,   
  
encendidos como un pálido amanecer de otoño. Finalmente sus labios   
  
colisionaron totalmente, un choque placentero he electrizante que la   
  
hizo casi, estremecerse, tembló de cabeza a pies, volvió a sentir la   
  
pasión que una vez se había negado sentir.   
  
Pero esta vez se dejaría llevar.   
  
Sintió la mano del chico deslizándose frenéticamente por su cintura,   
  
la estrecho contra si y la tomo por debajo de las rodillas, después   
  
la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, sobre sus piernas.  
  
Ella casi involuntariamente se aferró a su cuello y acaricio su   
  
cabello rubio, al mismo tiempo que el le desabrochaba la capa y la   
  
tiraba al suelo. Acaricio entonces su escote, y la carne se le puso   
  
de gallino solo de sentir la mano del chico.  
  
Con incondicional amor este, beso su cuello, cada vez mas   
  
pasionalmente, ella acariciaba sus brazos, fuertes y musculosos,   
  
al mismo tiempo que le dejaba hacer.  
  
Un beso aun mas fuerte, dos bocas, dos lenguas, un manojo de   
  
sentimientos contenidos que ahora salían furiosos del interior de   
  
los corazones de los muchachos, un amor oculto que en un momento   
  
interminable, infinito, fue demostrado, la rabia de saber que había   
  
estado ahí, que había sido ignorado, estallaba ahora, como si fuera   
  
por vez primera en los cuerpos de los dos individuos, un torrente de   
  
caricias, de manos que se perdían entre la piel, de besos secretos   
  
en inhóspitos lugares, un millar de latidos que ahora, mas que nunca   
  
resonaban estrepitosamente en las entrañas de sus poseedores, un   
  
ritmo latente de vida que marcaba el camino al amor.  
  
El mutuo sentimiento contenido que se demostraba, dibujándose con   
  
suspicaces líneas, que les hacían sentir mas que vivos, mas que   
  
muertos, eran eternos, por siempre, infinitos.  
  
Por temer, nunca confesado, no necesitaron palabras llegada la hora   
  
de la verdad, con sus gestos era suficiente, un lenguaje corporal   
  
que solo ellos sabían y podían entender.  
  
Caricias recónditas, uno inundado en la boca del otro, dos lenguas   
  
que corrían a cada cual mas rápido el mismo camino, respiraciones   
  
agitadas a causa de la emoción, manos inquietas que no dejaban de   
  
resbalarse, que querían sentir piel con piel, un roce diabólico, que   
  
en el fondo era como subir al paraíso, un beso, unos labios calientes   
  
que se acariciaban con mutuo deseo, el placer de saber que lo que   
  
hacían estaba mal y aun así seguir haciéndolo, dos mundos separados,   
  
un abismo entre ellos, que ahora había sucumbido al cariño, a la   
  
tentación, a un amor secreto.  
  
Un amor nunca antes degustado, que ahora saboreaban, sin mas un   
  
deseo, que el tiempo se paréese, las horas no corriesen en aquella   
  
noche fría de niebla, que el momento vivido fuera recordado por   
  
siempre, fresco, como la rosa recién cortada que mas tarde se   
  
marchita, aquel beso, no podía ser olvidado, pues era mas que eso,   
  
era electricidad, pura adrenalina, mas que amor, mas que dos cuerpos,   
  
mas que la energía del momento, mas que dos bocas, mas que ellos, mas   
  
que nada, mas que un beso.  
  
Casi religiosamente los dos se fueron separando en un ritual, casi  
  
divino, adorado tesoro que después de ser contemplado ha de ser   
  
guardado con llave, eso había sido, un regalo, un paréntesis en sus   
  
cotidianas vidas, en sus rutinas prohibitivas que jamás les   
  
permitirían estar juntos, solo un beso.  
  
Una mirada basto, sola una, para decirlo todo, los ojos castaños de   
  
la chica suplicándole que no dejara nada, aquello, había sido   
  
simplemente magia, nada mas podría haber causado aquel frenético   
  
choque, aquel brusco cambio de conducta, aquel deseo ferviente de   
  
unos labios, aquel afán por besar una boca febril, la boca de alguien   
  
vedado, la mas prohibida de las acciones, la había hecho entrar en el   
  
paraíso, del que Dios, solo por una manzana había expulsado a Eva, un  
  
paraíso terrenal que aun permanecía en ella, igual que el sabor   
  
agridulce de aquel chico rubio, había sucumbido a la mas grande de   
  
las tentaciones.  
  
Si, la lujuria había sido su pecado, pero como él mismo había dicho   
  
una vez "todo lo placentero es pecado" y cuanta razón tenia, el   
  
éxtasis vivido en apenas unos minutos, había sido el placer mas grande   
  
que había experimentado en toda su vida, nunca antes, había probado   
  
el sabor de algo tan malvado y etéreo a la vez.  
  
Un sentimiento de culpa y un sentimiento de orgullo crecían en ella,   
  
había vencido su propia barrera, pero esto iba a causarle problemas,   
  
un vació intenso en el estomago, el olor aun fresco de su colonia en   
  
su propia piel, una mano todavía apoyada sobre su pecho, sentada   
  
sobre sus rodillas, mirando sus ojos claros y perversos.  
  
Solos en aquella gran sala de forma circular, unas llamas infernales   
  
que iluminaban parcialmente la estancia y luego un vació bruno,   
  
finalmente fue vencida, por aquel sueño placentero, aquel sopor dulce y   
  
embriagador, aquel descuido, aquel haberse estado inmóviles sin decir   
  
nada durante tanto tiempo, solo abrazados el uno al cuerpo del otro.  
  
Se habían dormido.  
  
***   
  
El sonido de las campanadas del reloj le había sobresaltado, abrió   
  
los ojos perezosamente, todo estaba oscuro, solo algunos rescoldos de   
  
la fogata nocturna quedaban ahora en la chimenea y el frió de las   
  
invernales mañanas se había apoderado de su cuerpo.  
  
Encima suya y abrazada a su cuello se hallaba ella en el mas profundo   
  
de los sueños, la ensortijada melena le caía por los hombros de forma  
  
muy descuidada, aun en la penumbra podía distinguirse el grana de sus   
  
labios, con los párpados cerrados y la cara relajada como la modelo de   
  
un pintor, apoyada contra su hombro. La mas hermosas de las visiones.  
  
¿Acaso se hallaba perdió en un sueño?   
  
¿Había sido verdad lo acaecido la noche anterior?   
  
¿Fue aquello un beso verdadero?  
  
Solo los temores de un corazón confundido, podían formularse estas   
  
preguntas. Recordarlo, lo recordaba, como si aun lo estuviera   
  
viviendo. Había pasado pues.  
  
Era solo que le resultaba tan difícil de creer, ni siquiera una   
  
palabra, solo su voluntad. Se había entregado a ella con sumisión y   
  
entereza, no había preguntado nada.   
  
No le hacía falta preguntar.  
  
La despertó con suavidad, acariciando su helada mejilla con   
  
delicadeza. La beso en el cuello, ella abrió los ojos, parpadeo un   
  
par de veces perezosa y sonrió.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo el en voz baja.  
  
- Hola- contesto aun con la voz ronca.  
  
- Debemos irnos de aquí, tenemos que volver al castillo. ¿Vale?  
  
- No quedémonos- contradijo ella caprichosa  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Quiero morir en tu veneno- le susurro en el oído.   
  
Un susurro tenue, que ella había querido ocultar al propio silencio,   
  
algo que solo él, única y exclusivamente él pudo oír. Algo que le hizo   
  
estremecerse de pies a cabeza, tembló en un vertiginoso escalofrió, y   
  
sintió como los músculos se le entumecían, por el miedo, miedo de   
  
ella, miedo de quererla, miedo, miedo al futuro, a lo que pudiera   
  
pasar.  
  
De nuevo sintió calor en su cuerpo, no calor exterior, si no calor   
  
interno, un calor que su propio cuerpo había generado, los latidos   
  
de su corazón lo había propiciado, el frenético correr de un corazón   
  
mas endurecido de lo normal.  
  
Y una respiración, profunda, confusa, temblorosa, su pecho subía y   
  
bajaba descontrolado, ¿estaba acaso poniéndose nervioso?  
  
Perdía el control de si mismo poco a poco, no podía dominarse con   
  
coherencia, sentía la necesidad de probar de nuevo el néctar de su   
  
boca, de jugar de nuevo con su lengua, de saborear sus labios   
  
carnosos.   
  
Sentía necesidad de ella. 


	19. Una carta, un futuro

CAPITULO 19: UNA CARTA, UN FUTURO.  
  
- Hermione, debemos marcharnos, no me lo pongas mas difícil- dijo al   
  
fin volviendo a tomar el control de si mismo, una dura prueba   
  
superada, se había resistido y ahora orgulloso la miraba con   
  
autoridad.  
  
- Bueno... esta bien.  
  
La chica se levanto de su regazo y tomo su capa que estaba tendida en   
  
el suelo, la sacudió un polvo y se la puso elegantemente, mientras el   
  
la miraba, con aquella túnica negra elegantísima y aquella forma de   
  
llevarla tan sugerente.  
  
El por el contrario no se movió, hipnotizado de nuevo por su belleza,   
  
le había cautivado, esta vez mas fuerte, y había penetrado hasta sus  
  
mismas entrañas, se había introducido en su corazón sin su permiso   
  
y aquello le turbaba y le gustaba a la vez.  
  
- Draco, vamos...- apremio   
  
- Si, vamos.  
  
Se puso en pie y la condujo por la oscura casa, las ventanas cegadas   
  
no dejaban pasar apenas un rayo de la luminosidad del exterior.  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca en la mas absoluta de las penumbras,   
  
caminaron por el largo corredor y volvieron a llegar al salón   
  
principal, donde la chimenea se había apagado ya por completo,   
  
salieron al hall y Draco empujo la puerta.  
  
Ella salió primero y no pudo evitar fijarse esta vez, en el   
  
hermoso jardín de la casa del tío de Draco, era exactamente como el   
  
lo había descrito, tenia un aire místico y encantado que apresaba a   
  
cualquiera que lo contemplaba, las estatua resquebrajadas y   
  
enmohecidas, el estanque, de poca profundidad, atestado por las   
  
algas salvajes, y el suelo, cubierto de guijarros que habían   
  
sucumbido al paso de la grama, que ahora se había apoderado de ellos.  
  
El sol brillaba en el horizonte anaranjado igual que la yema del   
  
huevo, comenzaba a salir lento y perezoso y aunque el cielo era   
  
azul y solo unas pocas nubes se atrevían a mancharlo el frió era   
  
penetrante, pues se encontraban en pleno invierno.   
  
Los dos chicos salieron del recinto y atravesaron el bosque, con   
  
mucha menos dificultad que la noche anterior y fueron mas raudos   
  
gracias a que ya no estaban bajo los efectos del nocivo alcohol.   
  
Cuando llegaron al pueblo, los habitantes aun dormían pues era muy   
  
de mañana, exactamente las seis. Atravesaron las calles, fugaces,  
  
con movimientos felinos, silenciosos como las sombras hasta encontrar   
  
el transaldor.  
  
Los dos lo tocaron al mismo tiempo y un remolino de colores que se   
  
difuminaban y confundían apareció ante sus ojos. A los pocos segundos   
  
se encontraron en la sala de trofeos. Decidieron irse al gran comedor   
  
a esperar que la gente se despertara y bajara a desayunar.  
  
Al poco rato la sala estaba llena. Ron apareció con cara de cansancio   
  
y se sentó frente a Hermione, Draco los miraba y se preguntaba de   
  
que hablaban mientras Zabbini le contaba lo estupendamente bien que   
  
se lo había pasado y le preguntaba con discreción que le había pasado   
  
en el bosque.  
  
Draco por supuesto ignoraba sus preguntas, detestaba lo suficiente   
  
a Zabbini como para pasar de el todo el desayuno.  
  
Un ruido de aleteos inundo la sala, los jóvenes miraron hacia el   
  
techo encantado del comedor, allí arriba, decenas de lechuzas volaban   
  
en busca de sus dueños. Una lechuza de color negro brillante bajo con  
  
elegancia y se paro justo delante de Draco. Este la saludo   
  
acariciándola en la cabeza, la lechuza extendió la pata y este desato   
  
de ella un mensaje.  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
¿cómo estas? ¿qué al te va todo en el colegio? Espero que todo valla   
  
mejor que aquí. La verdad esta no es una carta por cortesía, te   
  
escribo solo porque pensé que debías saberlo, algo terrible ha   
  
ocurrido Draco, tu padre, el Ministerio de Magia le juzgo por   
  
pertenecer a los seguidores de Quien-tu-sabes, es decir le acusaron   
  
de mortifago.  
  
En principio este iba a ser un juicio "rutinario" (como tu padre los   
  
llamaba) pero no, en esta ocasión fue diferente, no lo absolvieron y   
  
fue declarado culpable, esa misma tarde lo trasladaron a la prisión   
  
de Azkaban.   
  
La sentencia fue clara "cadena perpetua" por daño a la comunidad   
  
mágica, violación de los derechos muggles, asesinato, traición y un   
  
largo etc... En fin solo te escribo para que lo sepas, desde ahora  
  
en adelante tu padre no vivirá con nosotros, pero estate tranquilo,   
  
cuando el señor tenebroso retorne, el le ayudara, si no ha sucumbido   
  
antes a los dementores, Draco hijo mío, pronto conseguiré un permiso   
  
para que vallamos a visitarle, confió en que vengas conmigo.   
  
Este amargo golpe me ha pillado muy de sorpresa, hijo espero que   
  
esto no cambie tu porvenir, se feliz y no te preocupes, todo se   
  
arreglara, confía en mi.  
  
Afectuosamente: Narcisa  
  
  
  
Miro el papel, era la exquisita caligrafía de su madre, si, pero   
  
estaba manchada por lo que sin duda eran lagrimas que desde sus   
  
grises ojos se habían derramado, lloraba mientras la escribía...  
  
La doblo y se la metió en el bolsillo.  
  
Parecía como si todo el ruido del Gran Comedor hubiera caído rendido   
  
a los pies de la desgracia, era incapaz de distinguir con nitidez las   
  
caras de los que le rodeaban y sentía que se ahogaba, como si no   
  
pudiera respirar, como si aquel aire fuera demasiado denso.  
  
Le temblaba la mano con la que estaba sujetando un vaso de agua,   
  
se lo llevo a la boca con rapidez y derramo por su garganta el   
  
cristalino liquido, sentía que estaba helado, casi pudo notar como   
  
le caía en el estomago. De repente un sudor frió comenzó a brotar   
  
de su cara. Se levanto y se fue lo mas disimuladamente posible.  
  
Pero era imposible disimular si eras Draco Malfoy, todos le miraron   
  
expectante como esperando a que les dijera una sola palabra, aquel   
  
les dedicara una de sus cínicas sonrisas, a que fuera tan hipócrita   
  
como lo había sido, no eso nunca, nunca mas, quería cambiar, su  
  
padre... había sido una tragedia, pero el sabia que en el fondo   
  
merecía ir a la cárcel por todas aquéllas personas a las que les   
  
había hecho daño, todas aquellas familias a las que había separado,   
  
todos aquellos muggles a los que había atormentado, lo merecía   
  
¿lo merecía?   
  
Sin duda, y tampoco le cabía duda de que seria para siempre, pues él   
  
bien sabia que Voldemort nunca podría regresar de las tinieblas,   
  
nunca podría salir del infierno sin el permiso del mismo Leviatán,   
  
rey del sufrimiento, el tormento y las tinieblas, el infierno, el   
  
mismo abismo en el que caería su padre una vez muerto. Pues merecía   
  
quemarse en las vastas llamas del pecado y consumirse en la penumbra   
  
del que no tiene la luz divina.  
  
Y habiendo sabido esto se daba cuenta de una verdad tan grande e   
  
inexpugnable que sus ojos vieron caer por su propio peso.  
  
El no tendría que seguir los pasos de su padre.  
  
Cuanto antes muriera este menos peligro correría su futuro, era una   
  
verdad de las que duelen de las que te roen las entrañas y hacen   
  
que te escueza el corazón de solo pensarlo, pero era verdad... él   
  
no tendría que ser mortifago.  
  
***   
  
Ron se sentó justo enfrente suya, la miro con cara de indiferencia   
  
y dijo únicamente un escueto y seco a la vez "hola", valla seguía   
  
enfadado, no era comprensible, pero en fin, ella no estaba dispuesta   
  
a que su amigo la mirara de aquella manera, se moría de hambre y   
  
no tenia ganas de ver esa cara larga durante todo el desayuno,   
  
decidió romper el hielo con el primer tema que se le vino a la   
  
cabeza:  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto con naturalidad.  
  
- ¿Qué como esta Harry? Bueno gracias a tus constantes visitas y   
  
a tus fructuosos esfuerzos- dijo con sarcasmo - ha recuperado casi   
  
completamente la memoria y esta tarde estará listo para salir de la   
  
enfermería. Quería que nos viéramos los tres esta tarde en la sala   
  
común, pero si tu vida social agitadísima o tus importantísimos   
  
estudios no te lo permiten lo entenderé.  
  
- Claro que podré asistir, os veré allí a las seis- dijo apretando   
  
los dientes con furia y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle   
  
ninguna indecencia a su "amigo"  
  
- Te esperaremos pues-contesto este mirando a su café.  
  
Hermione se levanto y se marcho, no aguantaba aquella actitud y   
  
mucho menos por parte de Ron.  
  
Paso la tarde estudiando y haciendo sus deberes que eran una   
  
infinita montaña de pergaminos, libros, mapas y demás artículos de   
  
estudio.  
  
A las seis se dirigió a la sala común. Atravesó el retrato de la   
  
dama gorda y hecho un vistazo al interior de la estancia. Había   
  
mucha gente, todos en corrillo, no vio a Harry ni tampoco a Ron   
  
así que se acerco para enterarse de lo que pasaba, al fin y al   
  
cabo era la prefecta.  
  
Se hizo paso entre los Gryffindor y miro en el centro del corro.   
  
Había un chico sentado en una silla. Tenia el pelo negro y los   
  
ojos verdes, era Harry, estaba notablemente mas delgado y parecía   
  
que su corpulencia había menguado, tenia una débil sonrisa en el   
  
rostro y estaba contento por el interés de sus compañeros, pero   
  
abrumado porque seguramente no conociera o no recordase muchas de   
  
las cosas de las que le hablaban. A su lado estaba Ron, tenia una   
  
mano puesta sobre su hombro, igual que lo hace un padre, por esta   
  
vez Ron, se sentía orgulloso de que Harry fuera el protagonista,   
  
aparte de que de rebote le tocaba la parte de "el bueno de Ron me   
  
he ayudado a recordar todo lo sucedido en mi pasado".  
  
- Hermione- exclamo Harry.  
  
- Hola Harry- contesto ella con simpatía- ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Bien gracias. Ron y yo queríamos comentarte algo- ambos se miraron.  
  
- Salgamos de aquí, con tanta gente no se puede hablar- dijo Ron.  
  
Así que los tres amigos abandonaron la sala común y caminando   
  
llegaron a parar al Gran Comedor, ocuparon tres sillas en la mesa   
  
de Gryffindor que estaba vacía porque la siguiente comida, aun  
  
pillaba lejos.  
  
- ¿De que querías hablarme Harry?  
  
- Veras Ron me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo, me ha relatado todos   
  
las aventuras y desventuras de mi vida, mis pormenores con Voldemort,   
  
nuestra amistad... el otro día Ron me pregunto que si recordaba la   
  
relación que tenia contigo. Yo conteste que vagamente. Entonces el   
  
me contó que unas semanas antes nos amábamos, que éramos novios.  
  
- Si es cierto- contesto poniéndose un poco colorada.  
  
- Bueno... Hermione eso... creo que tiene que acabar, es decir, no   
  
puedo seguir saliendo contigo si no lo recuerdo. No quiero que seamos   
  
como dos desconocidos, debemos acabar esa relación.  
  
- Y yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron.  
  
- Precisamente Ron tras una larga deliberación me recomendó que te  
  
lo dijera personalmente cuando saliera de la enfermería.  
  
- YA... ¿Ron te recomendó?- pregunto algo sarcástica- bien, entonces,   
  
por mi ningún problema- contesto secamente.  
  
- No esperaba que te lo tomases bien, pero solo te pido que   
  
recapacites y que te pongas en mi lugar- intento hacerla entrar en   
  
razón, pero ella sentía como se le envenenaba la sangra y le dijo   
  
ácidamente:  
  
- Harry, lo que me molesta es que precisamente haya sido RON el que   
  
te lo ha recomendado, dime Harry... ¿también te ha contado tu querido   
  
Ron que el no estaba de acuerdo desde un principio con nuestra   
  
relación?  
  
- No, eso no me lo dijo- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.  
  
- Esto es ridículo...- musito el pelirrojo- haced lo que queráis,   
  
pero sinceramente a mi no me parece...  
  
- YA, a ti no te parece, como al señoriíto no le parece, a sus pies   
  
majestad, sabéis que... que yo también quería cortar contigo... creo   
  
que solo fuiste un capricho y que ya has dejado de gustarme, en  
  
cuanto a ti... no me gustas, no eres mi tipo.  
  
- Pero...- intento decir el moreno.  
  
- Pero nada, tengo cosas que hacer disculparme.  
  
Dicho esto se levanto y salió como un torbellino de la sala, dejando   
  
a los dos muchachos mas bien enfadados y patidifusos.   
  
Caminaba por el pasillo muy enfadada, Ron, se había metido por medio,   
  
como no, él siempre tenía que salirse con la suya. Pero de todas   
  
formas... Harry, ya no la gustaba, la noche anterior se había   
  
abandonado a una pasión desenfrenada que la había hecho dudar de   
  
sus sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
Camino sin sentido durante mucho tiempo, de improviso, una lagrima   
  
se le resbaló, sentía que había perdido un pedacito de su corazón,   
  
y no estaba segura de si había encontrado otro... Draco... él nunca   
  
seria el novio perfecto... como Harry podía haberlo sido, él ni   
  
siquiera seria su novio... ¡que asco de vida! ¡no merece la pena   
  
el rellenar un cuestionario de preguntas sin respuesta! Era como   
  
preguntarse a si misma el mismo día de su muerte si volvería a ver   
  
amanecer... era como tirarle piedras a un estanque y esperar a que   
  
flotaran, era como querer atrapar un soplido de viento. Lo suyo   
  
era simplemente imposible.  
  
- ¡Maldito seas mundo por ser tan imperfecto!  
  
- Valla... ¿imperfecto? Es interesante- dijo una voz a su espalda.   
  
Se giro con rapidez, estaba apoyado en el quicio de una puerta con   
  
una sonrisa malévola en la cara.  
  
- ¿Einnnnnn? ¿qué es tan interesante?- dijo fingiendo no saber a que   
  
se refería.  
  
- A su frasecita señorita Granger, patético... ya la advertí   
  
¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Sobre que profesor?- pregunto esta extrañada.  
  
- Sobre este pasillo- contesto secamente.  
  
Ahora caía en la cuenta de lo que se refería. Snape, la miraba con   
  
cara de satisfacción. Había llegado sin darse cuenta a el pasillo   
  
en el que una vez se beso con Harry, Snape ya la había advertido   
  
aquella vez que ese pasillo era prohibido. Maldición, lo había   
  
olvidado... ¿acaso podía su día empeorar aun mas?   
  
- Bueno señorita Granger, me temo que debo castigarla por esta   
  
infracción de las normas, que sea la prefecta no significa que   
  
este por encima de la ley ¿verdad?- sonrió levemente- estará   
  
recluida esta noche venga a mi despacho y le comentare su castigo.  
  
- Esta bien, allí estaré- contesto con pesadumbre- adiós profesor. 


	20. Esto es mi corazon

CAPITULO 20: ESTO ES MI CORAZÓN...  
  
La noche se cernía ya sobre el mágico castillo, y una chica cabizbaja   
  
caminaba por el angosto pasillo de una mazmorra. Tiste, era el   
  
recuerdo lo que la atormentaba, tanto tiempo queriendo ser libre y   
  
cuando lo era no podía aceptarlo.  
  
"Asúmelo" se repetía una y otra vez constantemente, Harry la había   
  
dejado, le había dolido... pero acaso podía después de todo seguir con   
  
él. Si solo un pensamiento ocupaba ahora su cabeza... la noche   
  
anterior, amargor mezclado con el placer de saber que había sido   
  
amada con incondicionalidad de sentir que un beso valía mas que años   
  
enteros... sentir que la tiniebla no podía ahora truncar su fortuna,   
  
sentir que le amaba.  
  
Pero sabia que no era así, que realmente no le amaba... o si. Aunque   
  
ella le quisiera le querría el a ella... difícilmente. ¿Acaso tenia   
  
corazón aquel ser venido de las entrañas del mismo diablo? ¿Acaso   
  
podía ella amar a una criatura semejante? Su crueldad no tenia   
  
limite, seria una vida de calvario y sufrimiento, estar a su lado   
  
seria como agarrase a un clavo ardiendo, como acariciar las espinas   
  
de una rosa, como la pasión en el mas puro de sus estados.  
  
Se hallo por fin frente a una puerta alta de madera, toco dos veces   
  
y paso.  
  
El repelente profesor de pociones levanto la vista y la miro desde   
  
detrás de su escritorio, sonrió y miro su reloj de pulsera, pero su   
  
sonrisa no había sido ni mucho menos cortes o amable... había sido   
  
una sonrisa burlona y traicionera.  
  
- Bueno Granger... quiero que valla al lindero del bosque prohibido   
  
y que de allí me traiga varios ejemplares de los que aparecen esta   
  
lista.- Alargo la mano y le extendió un pedazo de pergamino, esta lo   
  
cogió y lo ojeo con rapidez- podrá dármelo mañana si es que esta   
  
noche no termina el encargo. Buenas noches, páselo... bien.  
  
- Adiós...- dijo con odio y repelencia.  
  
Salió de la mazmorra, caminaba deprisa por los pasillos del castillo,   
  
no quería que esta vez volvieran esos pensamientos en su cabeza así   
  
que se concentro en pensar en la lista que el profesor le había dado,   
  
menos unos cuantos el resto de los elementos los encontraría sin   
  
dificultad.  
  
Salió sin darse cuenta del castillo, hacia frió, el ambiente era   
  
húmedo y una pálida y brillante luna brillaba en el cielo, las   
  
estrellas mas apagadas de lo normal la miraban con curiosidad.  
  
Camino por el césped bañado ya por el roció y el frió intenso tenia   
  
sobre si una capa de escarcha y crujía al pisarlo. Los altos árboles   
  
del bosque parecían mas oscuros y amenazadores de lo habitual y una   
  
bruma espesa se había levantado entre los fornidos troncos. Le daba   
  
un aspecto sobrenatural y fantasmagórico.  
  
Tiritaba, sentía su carne endurecida, la pie de gallina, pudo notar   
  
que el pelo se le mojaba de la humedad nocturna. Se estrecho un poco   
  
mas la capa y se puso manos a la obra.   
  
***   
  
La chimenea ardía frente a el... de nuevo no podía dormir, de nuevo   
  
algo le perturbaba... era su padre y su triste destino, era la chica   
  
que desde hacia días le quitaba la cordura... era un poco todo.  
  
Las chispas incandescentes saltaban a el suelo y pequeños tizones   
  
lucían en un color naranja vigoroso. Con la mano en la frente y la   
  
cabeza en otra parte, como la mas triste de las existencias, solo   
  
pero rodado de multitud...   
  
Amargamente vivo... y dulcemente muerto... su espíritu, sollozaba en   
  
lo mas profundo de su corazón, en las entrañas de su pecho.  
  
No podía mas se ahogaba en ese mundo, en si mismo, en la desgracia   
  
de su vida, ¿por qué la desdicha le perseguía?  
  
Huiría de ella, se puso en pie y salió de la sala común, y corrió   
  
por los pasillos, los atravesó veloz como una sombra, mas silencioso   
  
que una tumba.   
  
Y por fin llego a la entrada del castillo y atravesó la puerta y   
  
salió al exterior, el viento acaricio su cara y el frió azoto su   
  
cuerpo. Se sentía vivo, gélido, dormido, como en un sueño, una vasta   
  
extensión de verde hierva se extendía frente a el como una alfombra   
  
majestuosa, miro el cielo, negro como la tiniebla, y creyó estar   
  
en el jardín del edén.  
  
Y una canción le vino a la mente... una canción que le reconfortaba   
  
porque se identificaba. Se sentía el mismo. Y miro a la noche y   
  
canto dedicándole la melodía a la hermosa luna, a la mas bella joya   
  
del firmamento. Y corrió por la hierba con libertad sin nada que   
  
esconder al tiempo que le gritaba a la noche:  
  
  
  
I tried so hard   
  
and got so far   
  
but in the end   
  
I't doesn't even matter   
  
I had to fall   
  
and lose it all   
  
but in the end   
  
it doesn't even matter   
  
Y de repente la vio como en un sueño agachada, contemplando la raíz   
  
de un árbol, el cabello le caía por medio rostro, libre, enrulado.   
  
La piel blanca, como de porcelana, vestida de negro envuelta en un   
  
manto tal como el de la muerte, la niebla la arropaba y contrastaba   
  
su silueta, a sus pies una vela iluminaba tenuemente su ser. Miro   
  
sus ojos, clavados en aquel tronco, mas oscuros de lo habitual y   
  
quiso tenerla.   
  
Se acerco con sigilo y bajo la luz mortecina y monótona de la vela   
  
se persono, oía su respiración y veía salir vaho de su boca... su boca.  
  
Y no pudo mas, y sintió un escalofrió y dijo su nombre.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
Ella se giro y escruto la oscuridad de la noche hasta que le diviso   
  
y entre las tinieblas le vio avanzando hacia ella, la miraba, no   
  
podía apartar la vista de ella. Se puso en pie y ladeo la cabeza,   
  
su boca se abrió y de sus labios fríos una frase escapo:  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, has venido a atormentarme?  
  
- Eso nunca amor mío... necesitaba sentirme como una criatura de la   
  
noche... a ciegas por el sombrío campo.  
  
- Te oí cantar, ¿eras tu?  
  
- Lo era... y te he encontrado, moría por verte, por sentirte   
  
cerca- puso la mano sobre su hombro pues ya había llegado a su lado.  
  
- Esto esta mal- dijo ella con voz apagada.  
  
- Lo se, por eso confió.  
  
Y se acerco a su boca y la beso con dulzura, y ella no repudio su   
  
beso y el Slyhterin sintió su lengua cálida en el interior de la boca   
  
de la chica, acariciándose... amándose, bebiendo el uno del otro.  
  
Tenia los labios fríos, y la carne helada, la piel tan tersa que   
  
parecía que fuera a romperse y el pelo tan suave que parecía seda.   
  
Los ojos le brillaban con fulgor y en ellos se reflejaba el lucero   
  
de la noche.  
  
Su lengua era tibia, se enredaba en el interior de su boca con   
  
malicia, sentía el extenuante placer de un beso... un beso que era   
  
prohibitivo y que aun con esta característica se habían atrevido a   
  
robar. Sentía sus labios tan sedosos y fríos como los pétalos de la   
  
rosa, su saliva era la del roció y mientras acariciaba su cara de   
  
porcelana, su carne helada, tan blanca como la cera.   
  
Ella le abrazo y el la tomó por las caderas, estaba acariciando su   
  
espalda, con determinación y deleite mientras ella le besaba en el   
  
cuello con suavidad y pasión, sentía como el solo contacto de su   
  
piel le hacia ponerse nervioso, y como la carne se le ponía de   
  
gallina.   
  
Al principio tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero este se aflojaba a   
  
medida que la abrazaba, cada vez estrechándola mas y mas, cada vez   
  
haciéndola entrar mas en calor, cada vez sintiendo los latidos de su   
  
corazón mas próximos al suyo, cada vez sintiendo su respiración mas   
  
agitada y acelerada, sintiendo el movimiento suave y acompasado de   
  
su pecho subiendo y bajando, probando la delicia de su amor.  
  
Sus bocas, acopladas la una a la otra, sus lenguas ensambladas en un   
  
beso frenético y pasivo a la vez. Era como consumir una droga, mas   
  
aditiva cada vez, mas peligrosa y mortífera, y a la vez mas   
  
placentera y gustosa.   
  
La miro a los ojos, dulces y expresivos, tiernos, cálidos,   
  
purificadores, sagrados... y vio que un clamoroso y largo suspiro   
  
se le escapaba, como el aliento que el la había robado. Como si   
  
hubiera sido el ultimo y sus párpados bajaron lentamente y sus   
  
pestañas negras temblaron extenuados por el amor que habían   
  
compartido.   
  
- Dame mas- pidió el chico cogiéndola de la mano.  
  
- Sabes que no puedo... sabes que...  
  
- Yo no se nada, solo se que quiero mas- interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto temerosa.  
  
- Yo no estoy seguro de nada, solo de una cosa, de que te quiero.  
  
- Estas loco, esto, esto...  
  
- ESTO ES MI CORAZÓN- grito acogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a su   
  
propio pecho- Y SOLO LATE POR TI.  
  
Volvió a besarla y esta vez como en un sueño profundo ella se dejo   
  
arrastrar, se dejo llevar como lo había hecho la noche de la fiesta,   
  
y volvió a sentirse de nuevo como frente a aquella chimenea, volvió   
  
a sentir su boca, y su lengua explorando el interior de su cavidad   
  
bucal, como un robinsón, en una isla desierta, dejo que acariciara   
  
todo su cuerpo, y dejo que el la hiciera suya, su amante ilegal, como   
  
en un beso de contrabando, como si la justicia prohibiera aquella   
  
pasión, con un beso que hubiera hecho escandalizarse hasta el mismo   
  
sol, pero no, pues era la luna la que los prometía, la que consentía   
  
su romanismo, la que les apoyaba en su sentimiento y los ocultaba   
  
de miradas indiscretas, ella y su manto de tiniebla y oscuridad los   
  
protegían mientras las estrellas centelleantes se reflejaban en sus   
  
caras.  
  
***   
  
La ausencia anego de nuevo su corazón... ¿qué estaba haciendo? Esto   
  
era una locura... pedante, descabellado. Se separo de el rápidamente   
  
y sus bocas rompieron su mágica conexión. Sus miradas colisionaron y   
  
sintió como si el pudiera leer en su mente o tal vez en su corazón,   
  
pero su corazón esta vez debía guardar silencio, ya le había causado   
  
demasiados problemas... "deja que hablen la lógica y el sentido común   
  
y todo ira bien" se dijo.  
  
- Draco... este es el ultimo beso. Ahora debo irme.  
  
- Muy bien, mi dulce amor...- dijo acariciando su cara.  
  
- Adiós- Dijo quitándole la mano con brusquedad.  
  
Corrió por los terrenos, de nuevo el frió había vuelto a su cuerpo,   
  
su carne estaba helada pero mientras había estado con el no lo había   
  
sentido... sin duda el había llevado una manta de caricias para   
  
guarecerla... pero ya no mas, nunca mas se entregaría a su beso.   
  
Ya no quería "morir en su veneno", no podía, no debía, era la  
  
prefecta... se suponía que debía dar ejemplo y no meterse en líos   
  
ni dar escándalos y ahí estaba ella castigada... ¿qué locura la   
  
había conducido por este camino? ¿locura o amor? No, no podía ser   
  
eso porque ella no le amaba... y lo sabia, le gustaba, si, claro   
  
como no iba a gustarle era guapísimo, pero solo le gustaba, ella   
  
no le amaba en realidad.  
  
Tenia que decírselo... se lo dejaría muy claro, la mañana aclararía   
  
sus ideas e iluminaría su espíritu. "Mañana se lo diré, le diré todo.   
  
Y cortare arrancando de raíz esta aventura sucia, este juego loco,   
  
esta obsesión absurda, este capricho placentero"  
  
Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su habitación. Penetro en ella y   
  
dejo que sus pensamientos la ahogaran se dejo empapar por la duda   
  
y al fin sucumbió al sueño. 


	21. ¿Que es para ti la felicidad?

CAPITULO 21:¿QUÉ ES PARA TI LA FELICIDAD?  
  
Estrepitoso y estridente el despertador sonó en la habitación de la   
  
prefecta de Gryffindor. Perezosa alargo una mano y sintiendo el frío   
  
matinal en ella logro con éxito apagar el ruidoso aparato.  
  
Se levanto, parpadeo un par de veces y camino hacia la ventana,   
  
descorrió la cortina escarlata y vio con gran ilusión un paisaje   
  
rotundamente blanco, había nevado y sin duda la nieve había superado   
  
su cota del año anterior, se veían desde su cuarto cachos de hielo   
  
que flotaban por la superficie del lago como fantasmas albinos , la   
  
hierba era un manto luminoso y deslumbrante, los árboles se habían   
  
convertido en desnudas figuras arropadas por una gélida capa de   
  
nevisca, todo parecía ahora mas navideño, a pesar de que aun quedaban   
  
semanas para el día de navidad...  
  
Hay... que vueltas da la vida... mas que una noria, antes ella tenia   
  
un novio cariñoso, un amigo atento, tardes y tardes de compañía   
  
infinita, amor incondicional de todos los de su casa, y antes era   
  
simplemente una alumna...y todo esto, a cambio de un único   
  
enemigo... él, el niño de su tormento y a la vez el que le daba   
  
pasión y vida en cada beso.  
  
¿Debía sacrificar ese aliento prohibido por una vida perfecta, por   
  
un futuro luminoso, por un comportamiento intachable, por la   
  
presencia y el porte de una prefecta, por un noviazgo y una amistada   
  
que había durado por años?  
  
Todo le decía que si, que volver a lo anterior era la solución al   
  
problema, la forma mas adecuada de despejar aquella incógnita que   
  
anegaba sus sentimientos... pero ¿podría? ¿podría soportar el estar   
  
sin su presencia ahora que había bebido el envenenado elixir de su   
  
boca? ¿se atrevería a contradecir a su loco corazón, a ese atronador   
  
músculo que estaba en el interior de su pecho, el que se podria en   
  
cada latido, el que se ahogaba de amor?  
  
Tenia que hacerlo... hasta que el habito y la costumbre aprendieran   
  
a aceptarlo, hasta doblegarse a si misma, hasta romper aquella   
  
cadena mortal que le ataba a él. Salir de aquella prisión mental   
  
sin duda era tarea difícil... pero ella era testaruda e inteligente,   
  
era paciente también y constante.  
  
Sin duda lo conseguiría.  
  
Fue sin dudarlo hacia su escritorio y mojo la pluma en el tintero   
  
y con su exquisita caligrafía rubrico unas escasas líneas:  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Reúnete conmigo en la sala de trofeos a las siete, es urgente,   
  
tengo que decirte algo, por favor, necesito verte.   
  
  
  
Un saludo: Hermione.  
  
Se acerco a su lechuza y le ato a la pata la nota. Le susurro el   
  
nombre del destinatario y le abrió la ventana para que saliera, la   
  
lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso y emprendió el vuelo.  
  
***  
  
La luz del día se cernía sobre los terrenos de colegio mientras un   
  
chico, solitario y místico miraba con nostalgia hacia el horizonte,   
  
blanco, gélido, nevado. Los picos de las montañas cubiertos de la  
  
helada nieve le miraban con burla.   
  
Mientras él no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, ese que le había   
  
robado, un beso del que no era dueño... algo intangible... mas allá   
  
de un beso, solo sangre, la sangre que corría por sus venas y que   
  
ahora ardía, de pasión, de rabia, de lujuria, de ira, de amor.  
  
¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No, hacía mucho que lo estaba, loco, loco   
  
de amor... solo por ella, solo por ella vivía, moría, sentía,   
  
lloraba, reía, solo ella la dulce dama de sus sueños ¿sueños? Hacía   
  
siglos que no dormía, y todo por ella, de nuevo ella, n le dejaba,   
  
siempre en su pensamiento, grabada a fuego en su mente, escrita en   
  
sangre sobre su piel, teñida su imagen sobre su mirada... su mirada   
  
fría y distante.   
  
Un ruido le devolvió a la realidad, un repiqueó en el cristal, lo   
  
miro con avidez, y adivino que una lechuza color roble le miraba   
  
desde fuera y con su amarillento pico rascaba en el cristal.  
  
Se acercó y abrió la ventana, el animal extendió la pata y él, con   
  
languidez, desato el mensaje que llevaba en su pata. Acaricio la   
  
cabeza de la lechuza. Instantes después esta salía volando de nuevo,   
  
la vio alejarse...  
  
Cerro la ventana y se dirigió hacía un sofá se dejo caer con pesadez  
  
y abrió el pedazo de pergamino, lo leyó rápidamente y la piel se le   
  
puso de gallina al ver la firma y la caligrafía de Hermione.   
  
¿Ella quería hablar con él? ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Sin una sola   
  
razón, para pensar... con solo un beso en la cabeza, se abandono,   
  
y dejo que su pesada alma decidiera, que su cuerpo, fastidiosamente   
  
humano cumpliera con sus necesidades vitales. Así sus párpados   
  
cayeran con ligereza y una oscura sombra de alivio se apodero de su   
  
atormentando pensamiento... durmió.  
  
No sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que nadie   
  
de su casa, por respeto seguramente, le había despertado. Había   
  
faltado a todas las clases de la mañana, eso seguro... y parecía   
  
que era la hora de comer porque tampoco había nadie... ni un solo   
  
Slyhterin. Pero el se encontraba tan mal... tan mal por dentro que   
  
prefería la compañía de su sombra, de la soledad de la amargura   
  
antes que la de ninguno de sus compañeros.  
  
Tampoco tenia ganas de comer... últimamente comía poco, muy poco,   
  
cada vez se encontraba mas débil, débil y enfermizo, y solo esta   
  
sensación se le pasaba cuando la tenía cerca, cuando tacaba su piel   
  
todo mal desaparecía y era como estar en el paraíso, se sentía   
  
flotar, nuevo, realizado reconstituido, ella era el alivio de su   
  
mal, estar enamorado era su mal.  
  
Por fin se animó a mirar el reloj de pulsera que su padre le había   
  
regalado hacía ya un año... su padre, que se podría en la cárcel,   
  
que exhalaba su ultimo suspiro en cada respiración... que moría con   
  
lentitud en la cárcel demoníaca de Azkaban. Pero ese era su lugar,   
  
el que le correspondía, el infierno, la muerte era ahora su destino,   
  
de todas formas ¿qué es la vida si no nacer para morir?  
  
Las seis y cuarto de la tarde... valla si había dormido... no había   
  
tenido pesadillas... había dormido tan profundo que no recordaba lo   
  
soñado, pero sin duda debía de haber sido algo bueno, pues ahora se   
  
encontraba mucho mejor, mas despejado.  
  
Se encamino a su habitación y decidió darse una ducha. Se metió en   
  
el cuarto de baño y se quitó toda la ropa, la dejo caer en el suelo   
  
despreocupadamente y solo quiso meterse bajo el agua, tan cálida, tan   
  
tórrida, reparadora... si tenía que verla quería aparentar estar   
  
bien, estar guapo, irresistible como había sido antes de enfermar   
  
de amor...   
  
Alargo la mano y cogió el jabón, se frotó el cuerpo, dejando que la   
  
espuma de este resbalara por toda su piel, que le purificara, que le   
  
limpiara de penas y pesadumbres.  
  
De improviso oyó un ruido, la puerta, se abría con su habitual   
  
rechinar. Tuvo el descuido de dejar la toalla justo en frente de   
  
la bañera, y ahora no podía usarla para cubrirse, pero aun así quiso   
  
saber quien tenia la osadía de aventurarse en el baño mientras éste   
  
estaba en uso.  
  
Pronto lo descubrió, una muchacha se presentó ante él... le miro con   
  
serenidad y le sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes, se quitó el   
  
jersey con rapidez y su melena onduló, después comenzó a desabrocharse   
  
la camisa y la tiro de igual forma al suela y le siguieron a esta los   
  
zapatos y la falda que desabrocho ágilmente.   
  
Y allí estaba aquella chica, a la que tan bien conocía, quitándose   
  
la ropa interior frete a su atónita mirada, no sabia por que pero no   
  
podía apartar la vista de ella... era preciosa igualmente. Se había   
  
quedado mudo, y además de piedra, no podía mover ni un solo músculo   
  
de su cuerpo, estaba como engarrotado, atado a una visión que no era   
  
capaz de comprender.  
  
Pero la sensación desapareció, mejor dicho, cambio por otra cuando  
  
ella se metió en la bañera junto a el y le acaricio el pecho, los   
  
hombros, los brazos, el abdomen, la espalda, el cuello... y después   
  
le besó con dulzura, el correspondió y la abrazo fuerte estrechándola   
  
mas contra su cuerpo y los dos se quedaron bajo el caliente chorro   
  
de agua. Dejando que esta los mojara con delicadeza.   
  
No podía resistirse, no podía, era inevitable para él, era   
  
extremamente difícil resistirse y sucumbió.   
  
Escucho como en un susurro de excitación ella le decía con voz   
  
ahogada, desbordada de placer:  
  
- Hazme el amor... por favor....  
  
Y entre caricias y besos el correspondió con afirmativa respuesta a   
  
la petición de la joven... dejo que sus sentidos se guiaran solos,   
  
amordazo muchas cosas que en su conciencia le gritaban, tantas cosas   
  
que era difícil ignorarlas.  
  
Pero así lo hizo y agarrando a la chica por la cintura con ternura   
  
infinita ejecutó con ferviente pasión la orden que ella misma le   
  
había dado. Y un gemido de puro placer desgarro el fingido silencio,   
  
interrumpió el canto del agua de la ducha y a este, le siguió otro   
  
tras otro.  
  
Mientras una carrera de pasiones se disputaba entre ambos cuerpos,   
  
mientras una boca besaba a la otra, mientras uno bebía del otro y se   
  
comían mutuamente. Y mientras una manada de placeres cubría los   
  
cuerpos de los jóvenes mientras el agua seguía recorriéndolos,   
  
mientras ella se abrazaba a el y mientras el la apoyaba el la pared   
  
cubierta d baldosenes blancos, mientras le hacia el amor a aquélla   
  
chica, mientras sus cuerpos se acompañaban en singular movimiento,   
  
mientras sus anatomías se volvían cóncava y convexa, mientras se   
  
deleitaban en la desnudez, mientras discutían en secreto placer uno   
  
en el interior del cuerpo del otro.   
  
Mientras los dos participaban en la intensa pasión, pasión de   
  
perfidia, de celos, de rabia, de despecho, de desilusión, de dolor,   
  
mientras el acto de pasión se consumaba, mientras apuraban los   
  
instantes de frenesí... mientras tanto el lloraba, las lagrimas se   
  
le estaba resbalando de los ojos precipitadamente, porque después de   
  
mucho tiempo de ser un hipócrita comprendía que lo único que hacia,   
  
lo único que había hecho y lo único que estaba haciendo en este   
  
momento había sido engañarse a si mismo, mentirse con absurdas   
  
sensaciones, sabía que no la amaba, ¿por qué entonces ponía en ella   
  
su fruto de ternura? ¿por que? ¿POR QUE?  
  
- ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? - grito mientras lloraba... mientras lloraba y   
  
gemía amargamente, mientras dejaba de abrazarla y la ponía de nuevo   
  
de pie en la bañera.  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto la chica que estaba ya al borde del   
  
orgasmo. Extrañada, estupefacta y confusa pregunto en un intento   
  
desesperado-¿Es por mi?  
  
- No... no eres tu, tu solo bienes a buscar lo que quieres, y yo no   
  
debía haberte dado nada, nada, debía haberte sacado de este cuarto de   
  
baño en cuanto cruzaste el umbral de la puerta... tu venias a buscar   
  
mi amor y yo solo te he dado sexo.  
  
- ¿Sexo? No esto a sido amor- corrigió ella guiándose solo por sus   
  
sentimientos y no los del chico.  
  
- No, no lo ha sido, yo no pensaba en ti cuando lo hacia... yo pensaba   
  
en... y ahora lloro por ello. Márchate- ordeno.  
  
- NO- dijo con rotundidad y voz firme.  
  
- QUE TE LARGUES- grito descontrolado- le he sido infiel y eso me ha   
  
destrozado el alma... tu podrás ser guapa, pero a ella la amo, LA AMO   
  
Y NADA CAMBIARA ESO- vovió a gritar, recupero un poco la compostura y   
  
añadió mirándola a los ojos directamente- Estas perdiendo el tiempo   
  
conmigo, te ruego que te vallas, lo siento pero no te quiero. Y solo   
  
la amo a ella.  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos y unas perlitas saladas   
  
recorrieron sus mejillas, impasible siguió de pie... mirándole, y las   
  
lagrimas se le escapaban, no sabia si era por la ira o por el dolor   
  
pero el caso es que lloraba.  
  
Al fin tras unos segundos de incertidumbre ella reacciono y cogió   
  
su ropa se la puso muy de prisa y salió del cuarto de baño con   
  
aspecto desaliñado. De nuevo la había herido y no sentía mejor...   
  
¿por qué era tan carbón? Ahora el se sentía peor que antes.  
  
Se metió de nuevo bajo la ducha y se froto mucho mas fuerte el cuerpo   
  
con jabón, ya que pudo comprobar que el perfume de aquella muchacha   
  
se le había quedado en la piel.  
  
Ahora comprendía que ella era tan desgraciada como él: Pobre Pansy   
  
Parkinson... condena al amor, el peor castigo de este mundo.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa, se cubrió con la capa, y   
  
acompañada de su pulcritud se veía aun mas terrible que antes,   
  
¿acaso seguía aparentando? No. Solo era un uniforme, no merecía la   
  
pena, consulto su reloj y después de haberse peina y vestido, de un   
  
triste color negro, salió de la sala común de Slyhrerin con rumbo a  
  
la sala de trofeos para asistir a su cita con la chica a la que   
  
realmente quería.   
  
Aunque después de lo acontecido en el baño comprendía que un cacho   
  
de su corazón se había desprendido de su pecho y se había perdido   
  
para siempre en el lugar donde habita el olvido y que una parte de   
  
su alma había muerto también ligada a esta porción de corazón.  
  
***   
  
Estaba sentada en un sillón de color canela, esperando mirando el   
  
fuego llameante, no le había visto en el comedor, ni durante el   
  
desayuno, ni durante la cena, tampoco le había visto e ninguna   
  
clase, ni se había cruzado con el en el pasillo... ¿dónde estaba?  
  
Seguramente seria una casualidad... pensaba para tranquilizarse que   
  
tal vez se hubiera encontrado indispuesto, pero daba igual, ella iba   
  
a decirle, si es que acudía, todo lo que tenia que decirle, la piedad   
  
no era una de sus virtudes.  
  
Miro de nuevo el reloj cinco largos y tormentosos minutos faltaban   
  
aun, nada mas y nada menos que cinco. Respiro hondo, y se rasco la   
  
frente, repaso mentalmente todo lo que habría de decirle, sabia que   
  
en cuanto el entrara por la puerta se le olvidaría todo, pero no   
  
había querido hacerse un esquema mental ni nada parecido se lo diría   
  
como le saliera en aquel momento, no le iba a dar mas vueltas, tenia   
  
muy claro lo que le tenia que decir, ahora la cuestión era decirlo.  
  
La puerta se abrió y con un miedo monstruoso dirigió su mirada con   
  
fugacidad hacia ella. Vio como un chico rubio de ojos grises, vestido   
  
de un negro inmaculado la cruzaba, estaba muy guapo, con su habitual   
  
disfraz de superioridad y arrogancia. El corazón le dio un vuelco   
  
nada mas verlo.  
  
Él le sonrió levemente con la mas irresistible mirada... "Dios mío,   
  
no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decírselo" pensó su parte vulnerable   
  
"concéntrate, mantente neutral y todo saldrá bien" le contesto su   
  
parte coherente.  
  
- Siéntate por favor- dijo devolviéndole la mirada pero sin sonreír.  
  
- ¿Para que querías verme?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su lado,   
  
se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella a pesar de que en la sala había   
  
varios.  
  
- Tengo que decirte algo... pero no quiero precipitarme- añadió con   
  
calma ella.  
  
- Muy bien, habla- contesto él con su habitual postura impasible   
  
"pura fachada" pensó ella.  
  
- Draco, ¿qué es para ti la felicidad?- pregunto seriamente.  
  
- La felicidad...- le desconcertaba esa pregunta...- ¿quieres que  
  
te conteste con sinceridad?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que ella   
  
asentía con la cabeza- Para mi la felicidad... eres tu.  
  
El respingo de Hermione no se hizo de esperar, ¿qué demonios estaba   
  
pasando? Miro directamente a sus ojos y vio como en la transparencia   
  
de su alma este le estaba siendo sincero.  
  
- Podrías concretar un poco mas, creo que no te he entendido o   
  
tal vez no te halla oído bien... podrías...  
  
- Hermione, la felicidad es no estar solo, es ser querido, es   
  
rodearte de los que te apoyan, es darte una buena vida, es elegir por   
  
ti mismo, es ser libre de especulaciones, es que no te afecte el   
  
odio, es que la venganza no te posea, es encontrar el amor, el   
  
verdadero y yo se que ese eres tu. Créeme, nunca antes he sentido   
  
lo que siento por ti, te quiero- contesto.  
  
Pasmada ante la sinceridad del chico no supo que responder, sintió   
  
que un cúmulo de frasees que de esa misma boca habían salido le   
  
pasaban ahora por la cabeza, y asimilando todo lo que él había   
  
dicho, no pudo responderle nada mas que dos palabras:  
  
- Estas loco.  
  
- Estoy loco por ti, loco cuando estas a mi lado, loco cuando no   
  
estas, enjaulado en mi propio pesar cuando no estas cerca, muriendo   
  
de la lastima que me doy a mi mismo, enfermo de ti, de tu amor, por   
  
besarte he corrompido mi cuerpo y ahora ya no soy dueño de mi, soy   
  
tu esclavo el mas fiel vasallo y te seguiré hasta que la muerte me   
  
arranque de tu seno.  
  
- Deliras...  
  
- Deliro cuando te veo, tan hermosa, tan inalcanzable, tan celestial   
  
y a la vez tan terrenal, la diosa de la luz, la única fuente de vida   
  
que me alimenta, ¿qué dirías si supieras que me muero día a día y que   
  
aunque me quiero morir no puedo porque tu siempre estas ahí para   
  
darme tu aliento, que dirías?  
  
- Diría que estas loco.  
  
- Loco no, enamorado.  
  
No podía... después de lo que había oído no podía, era imposible,   
  
lo que estaba oyendo, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de pellizcarse   
  
y lo hizo fuerte y aun se asusto mas cuando percibió que no era un   
  
sueño que el dolor era tan real como ella mismo, como la desesperación   
  
y la incertidumbre que ahora sufría.  
  
Pero tenia que decírselo, mataría toda esperanza y le quitaría toda   
  
ilusión y aunque aquello le costara darse un disgusto y después ver   
  
como él tomaba un trago del amargo licor de la realidad decidió   
  
hacerle caso al que nunca le había fallado su cerebro...   
  
Así pues de la forma mas escueta, simple, rápida directa decidió   
  
decírselo.   
  
- Draco, esto no puede continuar, siento tener que hacerte esto, pero   
  
mi buen juicio y criterio me impiden seguir con esta aventura   
  
descabellada si es que quiero alcanzar mi futuro perfecto.  
  
- ¿Arriesgarías la felicidad por tu futuro perfecto?- pregunto este en   
  
un susurro.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese futuro perfecto no es la felicidad?   
  
¿qué te hace pensar que la felicidad eres tu? ¿por qué eres tan   
  
egocéntrico?- pregunto esta intentando ser lo mas convincente posible.  
  
- Lo se, se que si no estas a mi lado nunca serás feliz, igual que si   
  
yo no camino junto a ti en este valle de tristezas tampoco seré   
  
feliz. Se que me moriré lentamente, tal vez no en cuerpo pero si   
  
en alma... se que si no estoy junto a ti, nunca cambiare y seré   
  
siempre un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Pues para mi la felicidad no es un amor loco que no duraría ni   
  
la mas mínima crisis, para mi la estabilidad la constancia, los   
  
estudios, la coherencia y muchas otras cosas de ese estilo son la   
  
felicidad.  
  
- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿segura de querer sacrificar tu   
  
corazón por tu futuro?- pregunto con recelo, dándole otra oportunidad.  
  
- Nunca he estado tan segura   
  
- ¿Realmente lo estas?- dijo mirando los ojos de Hermione esta vez   
  
con una intensidad de mayor atracción.  
  
- Si, no se hable mas, ya sabes lo que hay, nada podrá cambiarlo- dicho   
  
esto se levanto y se marcho. Apresuro el paso por el pasillo, de   
  
nuevo quería alejarse de él.   
  
¿Había hecho bien en tomar esta decisión?  
  
¿Estaba realmente segura?  
  
"Ha intentado embrujarte con palabras y con zalamerías, no le   
  
escuches, sabes que es lo mejor para ti, solo has tomado esta   
  
decisión porque es lo que realmente te hace falta para tener el   
  
futuro que tienes"  
  
No podía dejar de auto convencerse de que lo había hecho bien...   
  
ahora era presa de la duda, un enemigo del que no se puede huir,   
  
porque vive en tu interior. 


	22. Otro intento

CAPITULO 22: OTRO INTENTO.  
  
Tras el sonoro golpe de la puerta vino el silencio, miro el hueco   
  
vacío donde ella había estado sentada... era como si todavía estuviera   
  
allí, estaba pero sin estar.   
  
Un pedazo de su corazón se había desprendido de su pecho, el dolor   
  
había sido mas hondo y mas fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido   
  
antes y ahora agonizaba en el silencio de su soledad, soledad, eso   
  
era lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora... un camino de desierto   
  
interminable, de caminos sombríos, de tinieblas, sin ella todo seria   
  
diferente.  
  
Pero no, no iba a sucumbir a la tentación... no se rendiría tan   
  
fácilmente, había sido débil una sola vez en todo este tiempo, y   
  
aun así y sin saber lo que la charla le deparaba había mandado a   
  
Pansy que se marchara... sin duda eso no podía definirse nada mas   
  
que con una palabra: amor...  
  
Lo que sentía cuando la veía, cuando pensaba en ella, cuando la  
  
tocaba, cuando la besaba, simplemente cuando la tenia cerca... lo   
  
único que sentía era una sensación mágica, abrumadora, incomoda,   
  
fantástica, maravillosa, envidiable, pletorita, sentía amor... sabia   
  
que este corría por sus venas a velocidades vertiginosas   
  
emponzoñándola de pasión de delirio de ganas de seguir con vida solo   
  
para verla una vez mas.  
  
Y ahora todo eso se rompía, como el que con una piedra rompe un   
  
cristal, frágil, débil, inconsistente, endeble, enclenque, delicado,   
  
un cristal que era como su corazón...   
  
Había sido un necio al creer de verdad que esa chica, podía llegar   
  
a quererle a él, un hombre sin destino... sin vida... sin sentimientos...   
  
Recordó que una vez ella le dijo con la misma voz del demonio:   
  
" Tu mismo sabes que a ti nadie podrá amarte nunca. Porque eres como   
  
un témpano de hielo, como un pedazo de acero, como la fría roca...   
  
tu no tienes corazón... por eso nadie podrá darte el suyo"  
  
Y ahora estas palabras le dolieron todavía mas, había probado el   
  
dulce sabor de aquella chica, había descubierto que si podía darle   
  
su cariño, pero ahora que su voluntad había sido cumplida, ahora que   
  
casi la había conseguido, se daba cuenta de la verdad que   
  
entrelazaban estas palabras... él había cambiado, pero ella no, y no   
  
se puede jugar a amar si dos personas no ponen de su parte.  
  
Así que al fin y al cabo eso era todo, puro egoísmo, de nuevo volvió   
  
a sentirse como un tonto, acababa de darse cuenta de que ella había   
  
jugado con él... nunca le había querido lo mas mínimo, solo había   
  
sido su segundo plato... el que la había ayudado a soportar que su   
  
novio (independientemente de que hubiera sido su culpa) la hubiera   
  
olvidado por completo... y ahora que se recuperaba quería volver con   
  
él, con Potter, seguramente fuera eso, y lo que él se había tomado   
  
en serio ella solo lo había visto como una distracción.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida sentía como si le hubieran arrancado las   
  
entrañas y luego las hubieran tirado a la basura... "lo creas o no   
  
Draco te lo mereces" se dijo "esta es tu recompensa por haber sido   
  
tan hipócrita todo este tiempo, ohh perdona he dicho recompensa   
  
quería decir ¡castigo!"  
  
Y ahora experimentaba el dolor de su castigo y el peso de la verdad   
  
calló sobre el... su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre debía valerse   
  
ahora por si misma en un mundo que estaba lleno de rencores contra   
  
los de su familia, nadie que conocía le apreciaba en realidad, no   
  
tenia un solo amigo y la chica a la que amaba le acababa de clavar   
  
un puñal en el pecho que le había destrozado toda ilusión.  
  
Su vida era un completo caos... ¿qué se suponía que tenia que hacer   
  
ahora? Porque lo que tenia mas claro que nada era que en la partida   
  
de su vida era su turno de mover ficha.  
  
Algo se le ocurriría, de momento lo que necesitaba era comer algo y   
  
pensárselo.  
  
Porque... después de todo como su padre solía decir: todo tiene   
  
solución en esta vida hijo mío, todo salvo la muerte...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Se dirigía hacia la sala común, sabía que sus dos amigos Harry y Ron   
  
estarían allí iba dispuesta a pedirles perdón...  
  
Apresuró aun más el paso y a los pocos minutos se planto frente al   
  
cuadro de la dama gorda y mascullo con nerviosismo la contraseña:   
  
- Ignavia hábeas evavat  
  
La dama del vestido rosa sonrió y le cedió el paso. Hermione atravesó   
  
la entrada y hallo a sus amigos en un rincón de la sala jugando al   
  
ajedrez mágico. Se fue para ellos casi sin pensárselo y se sentó a   
  
su lado .  
  
Ron se quedó un poco sorprendido. Perno hizo nada mas que mover su   
  
reina hasta la casilla 5D y comerle a Harry el alfil.  
  
- Hola, chicos... - dijo a media voz- ¿cómo te va Harry?  
  
- Me va bien... he recordado muchas cosas, a veces me viene momentos   
  
de mi vida y Ron se emociona cuando se los describo tal y como   
  
pasaron... solo los días previos a mi "accidente" están borrosos.  
  
- Valla, me alegro, no sabes cuanto- dijo con la mas amplia   
  
sonrisa- Ron... vengo a pedirte perdón, por todo lo que te he dicho,   
  
sabes que no es verdad.  
  
- No esperaba que tu... con lo testaruda y lo orgullosa que eres   
  
vinieras a pedirme perdón, pero Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, debo   
  
perdonarte... todo ha sido un error yo tampoco lo decía en serio.  
  
- Perfecto, entonces... ¿todo vuelve a ser como antes?- pregunto   
  
esta con algo de incredulidad.  
  
- Claro... siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será... nada podrá   
  
arrancarnos nunca esta amistad que llevamos dentro.  
  
- Nunca podré olvidaros, os quiero- dijo Hermione mientras las   
  
lagrimas se le resbalaban por su cara... por un momento no supo si   
  
eran por la alegría y emoción del momento o por haber tenido que   
  
dejar a Draco.  
  
- Volvemos a ser el trío fantástico de Hogwarts- dijo Harry jovialmente.   
  
Sus dos compañeros le miraron y le sonrieron.  
  
- ¿De donde has sacado eso?- pregunto Hermione con sorna.  
  
- De Dean- contesto este con una sonrisa radiante y una carcajada.  
  
Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes y no le había costado tanto   
  
trabajo tragarse el orgullo y pedirle perdón a sus amigos por   
  
creerse el centro del mundo.  
  
Pero, se sentía mal, a pesar de todo, se sentía mal, por haber dejado   
  
a aquel chico así... ¿se lo merecía realmente? Dijo que había   
  
cambiado... pero ¿seria verdad?  
  
"la gran verdad de este mundo es que nada cambia nunca... metetelo   
  
en la cabeza, no tienes porque tener remordimiento de conciencia has   
  
hecho lo correcto, lo mas adecuado para tu bienestar" se dijo...   
  
" pero también hay que pensar en los demás de vez en cuando, no hay   
  
que ser tan egoísta"se espetó.  
  
¿cuál de sus dos partes tenia razón, su cerebro o su corazón? De   
  
nuevo el dilema, las cruzadas, la guerra entre dos bandos que   
  
deberían estar en el mismo lado... guerra civil entonces... mal asunto.   
  
Quien no encuentra el equilibrio acaba cayendo, tarde o temprano.  
  
- ¿Sabéis lo que acabo de decidir...?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto el moreno en un ataque de curiosidad.  
  
- Que este año pasaré las navidades con vosotros, en el castillo,   
  
escribiré a mis padres y les diré que este año prefiero estar con   
  
mis amigos... porque, este año es especial- dijo con melancolía-   
  
es el ultimo. Hay que disfrutarlo a tope.  
  
- Valla, pero si tu nunca te has quedado en navidad...  
  
- Ya lo se, pero quiero que este año estemos los tres juntos, ¿vale?  
  
- Si. Suena genial...- dijo Harry.  
  
- Voy a escribir la carta ahora mismo, os veo en la cena.  
  
- Esta bien...- contesto Ron  
  
Avanzo por el pasillo con lentitud, ahora que se alejaba de sus   
  
amigos sentía su cuerpo aun mas lánguido, algo en su interior se   
  
moría, algo que solo un filosofo podría describir, algo que solo   
  
un poeta podría diagnosticar, algo que solo el que ama puede sentir...  
  
Se paró frente a la puerta de madera y con pesadumbre saco la   
  
llave de color oro que la profesora de encantamientos le había   
  
entregado. La introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, traspaso   
  
el umbral de esta y la cerró tras su paso, se acercó al escritorio y   
  
tomo pluma y pergamino.  
  
Queridos mama y papa:  
  
He pensado mucho vuestra oferta de quedarme aquí en el colegio   
  
durante la navidad y al final he decidido aceptarla, las cosas   
  
no van muy bien con los muchachos y he pensado que esta podría   
  
ser una buena oportunidad para restituir nuestra antigua amistad.  
  
Las clases me van muy bien, estoy sacando muy buenas notas, a   
  
pesar de que ahora sea la prefecta y tenga mas obligaciones, paso   
  
casi todo el di encerrada en mi habitación individual haciendo   
  
trabajos y leyendo complicados libros de hechizos, encantamientos,   
  
pociones, historia etc... por eso apenas he tenido tiempo de parar   
  
por la sala común y por eso he compartido muy poco tiempo con mis   
  
amigos.  
  
Mi salud va muy bien, a pesar del frió intenso que cada día   
  
castiga mas esta zona yo sigo sin enfermarme, así que no tienes   
  
porque preocuparte mama.  
  
Bueno, me despido deseándoos la mas feliz de las navidades, que   
  
el año que viene sea mejor o igual que este y esperando que   
  
vosotros dos os encontréis tan bien como yo.  
  
Besos y abrazos de vuestra hija: Hermione.  
  
Puso la pluma sobre el tintero y enrollo la nota, llamo a su   
  
lechuza que estaba dentro de la jaula a pesar de que la puerta de   
  
esta estuviera abierta, la acaricio un par de veces hasta que el   
  
animal extendió la pata, entonces le ató la pequeña nota y abriéndole   
  
la ventana le susurro con voz clara "a casa"  
  
El animal se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo, se detuvo a mirarlo   
  
un momento, cuajado de estrellas, como diminutas velitas colgadas   
  
en un techo demasiado grande como para iluminarlo. Una ráfaga de   
  
aire frió le helo la piel, y de paso la devolvió a la realidad,   
  
había quedado con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor para cenar, sería   
  
mejor que bajara, se le estaba haciendo tarde. 


	23. Quiero darte mi alma

CAPITULO 23: QUIERO DARTE MI ALMA.  
  
Transcurrieron unos días sin mas novedades, los tres amigos volvieron   
  
a estar otra vez unidos, mas o igual que los años anteriores, claro   
  
esta a excepción de cuando Harry olvidaba algo y los Ron y Hermione   
  
tenían que refrescarle la memoria.  
  
Se dedicaban a comer dulces típicos de las fechas, deambular por los   
  
pasillos discutiendo sobre temas distendidos, jugar al ajedrez y al   
  
snack explosivo, visitar a Hagrid y repasar una y otra vez el libro   
  
de pociones porque Ron no había aprobado el primer trimestre de la   
  
asignatura.  
  
Hermione había dejado de sentir remordiendo de conciencia por Draco,   
  
ya casi no le veía, se saltaba la mayoría de las comidas, no hablaba   
  
con nadie, cruzárselo por un pasillo era casi misión imposible y   
  
mucho menos verlo en la biblioteca, en el campo de quiddicht o en   
  
la sala de trofeos; era como si la tierra se lo tragara por momentos.  
  
Su aspecto además, en opinión de Hermione, era muy desmejorado. Cada   
  
vez estaba mas pálido y mas delgado, su cabello ya no estaba tan bien   
  
peinado, y le daba la impresión de que había optado por ponerse   
  
túnicas mas humildes y no aquellas ostentosas prendas que había   
  
llevado siempre.  
  
Y otra cosa era su comportamiento, él no la había vuelto a mirar   
  
desde aquel día en la sala de trofeos, era rarísimo verle hablando   
  
con alguien y siempre que caminaba lo hacia solo. Es mas, ni una   
  
sola vez se había acercado para insultar o fastidiar a su dos amigos.   
  
¿Estaría enfermo?  
  
La mañana parecía clara, la nieve reflejaba unos escasos rayos de   
  
sol que aprecia tras una cortina de finas nubes plateadas. Unos   
  
golpecitos en el cristal turbaron su sueño, y perezosa abrió los   
  
ojos y se incorporo, sintió el calor de la estufa, los elfos la   
  
habían mantenido encendida toda la noche.  
  
Se enfundo en una bata color azul se acerco a la ventana, descorrió   
  
la cortina con languidez y fuera, apoyada en el alfeizar descubrió a   
  
una lechuza de color negro azabache muy bonita.  
  
Sus grandes ojos amarillos la escrutaban, se sintió observada y se   
  
dio mucha prisa en abrir al animal, el cual muy educadamente expendio   
  
la pata derecha, en esta llevaba un pergamino que Hermione cogió con   
  
delicadeza y en la izquierda llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto con   
  
un precioso palpe naranja.  
  
Lo primero que pensó fue que sus padres tal vez hubieran comprado   
  
una lechuza nueva, ya que la que tenían estaba un poco vieja y tal   
  
vez no fuera bueno para sus salud realizar viajes tan largos y como   
  
el animal era muy apreciado por la familia Granger...   
  
Pero no, se dio cuenta nada mas abrir el pergamino de que aquella   
  
letra no era ni la de su madre, ni la de su padre y su vista fue a   
  
parar inminentemente al destinatario...  
  
Se quedó boquiabierta al ver el nombre del emisor de aquel mensaje...   
  
y aun mas se asombro al leer el contenido de la nota que apenas   
  
abarcaba unos siente renglones  
  
Se tranquilizo y tomo aire y se dispuso a leer con calma la nota por   
  
segunda vez. Tal vez no hubiera entendido bien, de cualquier forma el   
  
contenido de aquellas palabras la perturbaban.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te escribo esta nota porque no se como ocultar que te quiero, y te lo   
  
digo sinceramente, te amo, no puedo seguir engañándome, sufro cada vez   
  
que te veo, muero cuando no estas cerca.  
  
Quiero saber aunque el conocer la verdad me arranque la vida, si tu   
  
sientes lo mismo, si aun queda algo de amor en tu interior.  
  
Contéstame por favor... te lo ruego.  
  
Con afecto: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dejo la nota sobre la cama y cogió el pequeño paquete de envoltorio   
  
naranja. Rasgo el papel con delicadeza y descubrió bajo este un   
  
pequeño estuche de color negro.   
  
Le temblaba el pulso y no sabía muy bien porque... lo abrió con   
  
cautela. En su interior un destello brillo con los rayos de sol que   
  
pasaban por la ventana.  
  
La deslumbro un poco... fijo más la vista y descubrir un colgante:  
  
era una cadena fina de plata con un bonito ornamento, de ella colgaba   
  
una piedra preciosa en forma de lagrima, era transparente, estaba   
  
tallada de una forma muy hermosa y Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la   
  
boca al percatarse de que la piedra era un diamante.  
  
Se sentía confusa... ¿Debía aceptar el regalo? Ella le quería sin   
  
duda lo sabía pero no... no... NO... había tomado una decisión,   
  
había decidido dejarle y asumiría la responsabilidad que conllevaba   
  
el haber roto con aquel chico... además lo había hecho por ella, por   
  
su futuro, era simplemente... lo mejor.  
  
Era un colgante precioso, le hubiera encantado quedárselo pero no...   
  
no era correcto, además debía contestarle a su nota, debía matar toda   
  
la esperanza que en él quedara, toda la esperanza d otra oportunidad,  
  
si era necesario acudiría en persona a decirle lo que sentía, sería   
  
lo mas justo ¿no? No estaba bien engañarle, y aunque no quería   
  
hacerle daño esta vez no iba a importarle lo que el chico quisiera,   
  
solo iba a importarle su futuro.  
  
Cogió entonces una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribió.  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Reúnete conmigo en la entrada del castillo a las doce en punto,   
  
guárdate de que te vea el conserje, tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
  
  
Atentamente: Hermione  
  
Se acerco a la lechuza que aun permanecía en su habitación, bebiendo   
  
agua, agarro su pata izquierda y ato la nota. Acaricio su cabeza y le   
  
susurro "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin"  
  
El animal se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana abierta velozmente,   
  
era hermoso ver como aquella lechuza negra volaba alto sobre los   
  
nevados prados del castillo.   
  
El día pasó lento y perezoso, tranquilo, relajado junto a sus amigos.   
  
Pero ella estaba como ausente, realmente era que se había pasado casi   
  
todo el rato intentando dar con la manera mas precisa, mas delicada y   
  
menos dolorosa de decirle a su querido Draco que no lo amaba y que   
  
nunca mas podría hacerlo, aunque su corazón se pudriera cuando estas   
  
palabras que ahora divagaban por su mente salieran por su boca estaba   
  
dispuesta a arriesgar todo para conseguir llegar lejos en el mundo de   
  
la magia, para demostrarle a muchos que los sangra sucia también   
  
valían para la magia, para derrotar a los últimos traidores que   
  
quedaran en el mundo mágico, para inventar mas formulas maravillosas,   
  
para dar clases en una escuela fabulosa, para llegar a directora de   
  
Hogwarts, su sueño.  
  
La noche se cernía ya sobre el castillo como un manto de oscuridad.   
  
Hacia ya un rato que se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora   
  
aguardaba solitaria y en silencio que llegara la hora de su cita.   
  
Los minutos parecían pasar mas deprisa cuanto mas se acercaba la   
  
hora. Hasta que al fin decidió salir de la habitación y cruzar medio   
  
castillo para llegar hasta el lugar acordado.  
  
Los pasillos eran fríos y silenciosos, caminaba con cautela,   
  
escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, no la apetecía que el   
  
celador la pillara haciendo cosas que estaban prohibidas, después   
  
de todo ella era la prefecta y tenia que dar buen ejemplo a su casa.  
  
Llego a la entrada del castillo y el lugar sumido en las sombras   
  
le pareció mas lúgubre que de costumbre. Parecía que el miedo la   
  
estuviera acechando en cada rincón oscuro... un viento helado  
  
recorrió la instancia, y el rumor de unos pasos hizo que se le   
  
pusiera la carne de gallina.   
  
Se percato entonces de que los pasos eran ligeros y amortiguados,   
  
sin duda no era Flich... era Draco, pero esta idea la inspiro, si  
  
cabe, aun mas pavor. No sabia como iba a decírselo, todas las ideas   
  
que había pensado, todas las formulas para dirigir la conversación   
  
hacia su terreno, todos los razonamientos lógicos, desaparecieron   
  
cuando le vio.  
  
Al pie de la escalera de mármol, con su rubio cabello y su piel   
  
mortecina y pálida, vestido de negro, estaba muy delgado y su aspecto   
  
era de cansancio, mas mental que físico, tenia los ojos brillantes   
  
y la miraban casi con incredulidad, como si acabara de aparecersele   
  
la Virgen. Era sin duda el chico mas guapo que había visto nunca.  
  
Se acerco bajando la escalera en silencio y se puso en frente suya,   
  
y la sonrió... un sentimiento de dolor se apodero de la chica, pero   
  
aun así lo diría, vomitaría esas palabras que roían su interior.  
  
- Draco, yo... tengo que decirte que...  
  
- Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía con estos ojos Hermione, se que   
  
te quiero desde lo mas hondo de mi corazón y me alegro de que hayas   
  
venido, ahora mismo estoy pasando por un momento difícil, mi padre...   
  
mi padre esta recluido en la prisión de Azkaban- la sorpresa de la   
  
chica fue terrible, ella no sabia lo que su padre hubiera sido   
  
detenido, debía de estar destrozado- y yo bueno... no era el típico   
  
padre ideal, pero sufro cada vez que pienso que no volveré a verle   
  
más.   
  
- No sabes el horror que me inspira conocer esta noticia de tu propia   
  
boca yo...  
  
- Hermione, te necesito, necesito tu ayuda para superar este momento   
  
de dolor infinito estoy destrozado.  
  
- Yo no puedo hacer nada... ya lo sabes- dijo evitando su mirada.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de mi carta entonces? -pregunto este con los ojos   
  
vidriosos.  
  
- Me mantengo en mi postura Draco, no puedo darte mi amor.  
  
- Aunque tu no quieras darme nada de ti, yo si quiero hacerte un   
  
regalo, el mas preciado don que tengo, quiero queseas tuyo, se que   
  
tu lo guardaras, pues yo ya no lo merezco. Quiero darte mi alma, y   
  
cuando haya muerto regresara a ti y se quedara contigo para siempre.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? Es la cosa mas extraña que me has dicho nunca y   
  
no la comprendo.  
  
- Tarde o temprano las explicaciones estarán de mas, dentro de muy   
  
poco lo entenderás.  
  
- Hay otra cosa... este colgante, no puedo quedármelo- la piedra   
  
centelleo en su mano, acababa de sacarlo de su bolsillo.  
  
- Eso es un regalo, ya no me pertenece, arrójalo al lago si no lo   
  
quieres, pero a mi no me lo devuelvas.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Tengo que marcharme... ya nada queda aquí para mi, solo odio, si   
  
no hay ni una gota de amor en tu corazón el mío se secara entonces,   
  
gracias por curarme de mi enfermiza pasión, aunque con ello me hayas   
  
quitado también la vida.  
  
- Draco... de que hablas... ¿qué te ocurre? no entiendo ni una   
  
palabra de lo que dices?   
  
- Adiós amor mío...- se precipito con estrepitoso silencio hacia   
  
la chica y esta tembló por un momento, pero el pánico se desvaneció   
  
cuando sintió que él la besaba en la mejilla, acto seguido   
  
desapareció entre las sombras.  
  
La chica se quedo mas que estupefacta, clavada en aquel suelo de   
  
piedra dura, no podía apenas moverse, aquel beso la había contaminado   
  
de sentimientos, y otra vez sentía la fría daga del amor insertándose   
  
en su pecho con rabiosa lentitud.  
  
El sentimiento había vuelto a despertarse con aquel "ultimo encuentro"   
  
pues ahora sabia con la mas absoluta certeza que había hecho mal,   
  
que le amaba y que siempre le amaría que seria desgraciada si no   
  
escuchaba la llamada de se amor, que debía escuchar a su corazón que   
  
su futuro no valía ya nada que era la esclava de Draco Malfoy.  
  
------------------------^_^---------------------------------  
  
AQUI CUNCLUYEN LOS SEIS CAPITULOS PROMETIDOS.....  
  
NO GARANTIZO CUANDO ME REGRESARA LA INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO  
  
PERO LO QEU SI OS ADELANTO ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CERCA DE CONCLUIR  
  
AHORA BIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE VOSOTROS ME DIERAIS VUETA OPINION ACERCA   
  
DE UNA CUESTION QUE ME TURBA:  
  
¿ESTA HISTORIA DEBERIA TENER SEGUNDA PARTE?  
  
OS ADELANTO QUE EL FINAL QUEDARA ABIERTO, POR ESO NO SE SI HACER   
  
O NO UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DONDE TODO FINALMENTE SE ZANJE...  
  
BUENO... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEIS...  
  
MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS.  
  
************REVIEW****************************+ 


	24. Esperar

BUENO RECIENTITO Y RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO....  
  
UN CAPITULO NUEVO PARA AQUELLOS QUE AUN GUARDAN ESPERANZA...  
  
A ESOS POKOS SOLO LES QUEDA ESPERAR....  
  
CAPITULO 24: ESPERAR  
  
  
  
Desapareció entre las sombras con el corazón destrozado, su vida se   
  
había roto, se resquebrajaba su porvenir como una figura de porcelana   
  
que se golpea contra el suelo al caer de una vitrina, eso era lo que   
  
a él le había pasado, se había caído de su vitrina de perfección, y   
  
se había golpeado, después de todos estos años, contra la realidad.  
  
Esto supuso experimentar el dolor de la humanidad como una persona   
  
normal. Su vida ya no era perfecta, ya no era el chico preferido de   
  
Slytherin, la figura idealizada de el éxito, ya no era Draco Malfoy   
  
ahora simplemente era uno mas, un civil, un estudiante, un chico,   
  
normal...  
  
Bueno normal en un sentido figurado, pues el sabia muy bien que nunca   
  
podría llegar a ser normal, pero sentir este dolor era lo mas cercano   
  
a lo vulgar que iba a estar. Así que en el fondo le gustaba, aunque   
  
sentía asco de su persona y repelencia por todo lo que tuviera que   
  
ver consigo.  
  
Se odiaba a si mismo.  
  
La gran evidencia callo por su peso y emponzoño el pensamiento y la   
  
carne de aquel muchacho.... la verdad mas terrible, la desdicha mas   
  
horrible, algo que le causaba pánico y hacia que se marchitara en   
  
aquella soledad demoledora.   
  
Sin darse cuenta se vio llorando amargamente, él casi nuca lloraba y   
  
cuando lo hacia era cuando estaba solo, jamás delante de nadie.  
  
"Solo los cobardes y los débiles lloran" le dijo su padre una vez.  
  
Cuanto se equivocaba.  
  
Un pasillo tétrico se vio testigo de aquellas lagrimas, cuando solo  
  
la luna iluminaba los baldosines del suelo, cuando solo unos pocos   
  
rayos de claridad entraban por una ventana solitaria, cuando una   
  
pared sólida servia de apoyo a una espalda que se quebraba bajo el   
  
peso del dolor, cuando un chico ya no soportaba mas aquel abismo...   
  
entonces lo oyó:  
  
Era la voz del mismo Belcebú que le gritaba que bajara a su reino,   
  
que le entregara su vida, el regente del tártaro que le imploraba que   
  
se matara.  
  
Puede que fuera una voz en su cabeza... pero en aquel momento la   
  
muerte le pareció la mejor solución aunque este sabia que si se   
  
quitaba la vida iría de cabeza al infierno.   
  
Así es que allí mismo lo decidió, no le tenia miedo a la muerte, se   
  
enfrentaría a su guadaña sin temor, tampoco le temía al dolor, por que... ¿qué es la muerte sin dolor? Y ¿qué es el dolor sin muerte?  
  
La vida empieza con la sangre y con esta debía de acabar, drenaría sus   
  
venas en aquel mismo pasillo, dejaría que un charco de rojo liquido   
  
purificara y diera paz a su interminable tormento.  
  
Así pues saco su varita y conjuro un puñal, entre chispas de color   
  
verde este resurgió. Era frió como los hielos de Groenlandia y   
  
centelleaba aun con la mortecina luz de la luna.   
  
Arremango entonces su túnica y dejo su carne blanca al descubierto,   
  
las venas azuladas del chico destacaban con gran intensidad en una   
  
piel casi transparente, sintió que su corazón se apresura y le   
  
golpeaba el pecho con un fulgor indescriptible. Acerco entonces la   
  
afilada punta del puñal a su carne y la rasgo con pericia. Una gota   
  
roja se derramo desde su muñeca...  
  
***  
  
Sentía que se había equivocado, había cometido un error de portentosa   
  
envergadura y no solo ella había sido la perjudicada sabía muy bien   
  
que le había hecho daño, la ultima cosa que le hubiera gustado era   
  
ver sufrir a su querido amante, pero así era, ella había sido la   
  
causante de su desdicha.  
  
No.   
  
Esta vez se tragaría el orgullo, dejaría toda su vanidad a un lado,   
  
le haría de caso omiso a su materia gris y pasaría de escuchar sus   
  
consejos por una vez, oiría solo lo que su músculo motor tenia que   
  
decirle.  
  
No había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que el chico la había   
  
dicho... aun apretaba en su mano aquel colgante con forma de lagrima,   
  
no se había movido aun del sitio.  
  
Había recapacitado ya lo suficiente y quería encontrarle cuanto antes,   
  
pero el castillo era inmenso y la oscuridad creciente, por o hablar   
  
de que el celador patrullaba los pasillos siempre acompañado por su   
  
desagradable compañera la Señora Norris.  
  
Pero le daba igual tomo la misma dirección que el chico había seguido   
  
y corrió por el pasillo lo mas en silencio que pudo, era recto y   
  
angosto, bajaba en dirección a las mazmorras, la humedad era creciente  
  
y el frió se destacaba mas en aquella parte de Hogwarts.  
  
Llego al fin a un cruce de tres pasillos, a su derecha uno   
  
medianamente iluminado por algunas antorchas, a ambos lados de las   
  
paredes había puertas de roble cerradas. El de su izquierda sin   
  
embargo parecía mas oscuro y se distinguía a pocos metros la boca de   
  
unas escaleras que descendían aun mas y finalmente el de enfrente   
  
suya que era similar al que se encontraba, tan solo iluminado por la   
  
luna y las estrellas y con las paredes pulimentadas y sin una sola   
  
puerta.  
  
Quiso gritar el nombre de Draco y dejar que el eco lo difundiera,   
  
pero eso habría alertado al celador, así que no tuvo mas remedio que   
  
elegir.  
  
Decidió seguir por el estrecho pasillo, no supo porque había elegido   
  
ese, de todas formas por alguno debía empezar su búsqueda. Apresuro   
  
el paso y siguió hacia delante, girando a la derecha al cabo de un   
  
rato, pudo observar que el pasillo se ensanchaba y se convertía en   
  
una galería de tamaño normal, oscura y silenciosa como todas, pero   
  
este era diferente...  
  
Algo... no sabia bien que... le daba... miedo.  
  
Decidió adentrarse en ella a pesar de que le temblaba el pulso y su   
  
corazón se había acelerado, pero no podía hacerlo con aquella   
  
oscuridad. Aquella oscuridad que solo contrastaba con la luna,   
  
aquella oscuridad que bañaba todo de tiniebla.  
  
Saco de la túnica su varita y susurro "lumus"  
  
Centelleo la varita y salió un chorro de luz de la punta de esta, la   
  
luz inundo el corredor. Y al final de este diviso...  
  
***  
  
El dolor era profundo al igual que sus cortes, fue siguiendo la forma   
  
de sus venas igual que un ermitaño sigue un camino, trazando en su   
  
piel un mapa de dolor.  
  
Cuando su muñeca derecha demasiado ensangrentada ya le pareció   
  
grotesca comenzó con la izquierda empuñando el puñal esta vez con mas  
  
dificultad ya que la mano con la que lo cogía estaba visiblemente   
  
herida.  
  
Y de nuevo corto. Corto. Corto.  
  
Dolía pero las lagrimas no le caían por el dolor, le caían por el   
  
despecho, le caían por que veía que su fin estaba próximo que su vida   
  
concluía, que su reclusión en aquel cuerpo maldito tocaba a su fin.  
  
Dentro de poco seria libre...  
  
Pensaba deliraba sentía que su corazón latía y latía y veía la sangre   
  
manchar el suelo y sus ropas... hasta que finalmente se le quedo la   
  
mente en blanco y solo oía en su cabeza una canción.  
  
Si es verdad que hay algo más  
  
yo te esperaré.  
  
Necesito descansar,  
  
tu amor me llevaré.  
  
Me voy hacia un lugar  
  
donde el tiempo es una ilusión,  
  
la brisa es de color,  
  
la voz música, y el sol es de algodón.  
  
Atravesaré la luz  
  
en forma de eternidad,  
  
mi voz se silenciará,  
  
mi cuerpo será el ayer.  
  
En gotas de alma voy  
  
navegando hacia el final,  
  
no dudes que al mirar  
  
hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar.  
  
Cuando tu tiempo se va  
  
es hora de marchar.  
  
Prepara tu viaje bien,  
  
no tengas miedo y ve.  
  
No llores más por mí,  
  
siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
  
Te esperaré en la luz,  
  
allí donde no, no existe el dolor.  
  
(Mägo de Oz)  
  
Finalmente se desmayó.  
  
***   
  
Y al final de este diviso... a un muchacho tendido en el suelo bañado   
  
en un chaco de sangre. Corrió hacia él lo mas rápido que pudo,   
  
observo sus muñecas llenas de cortes, y un puñal que yacía en el   
  
suelo junto a su mano derecha.  
  
Una sensación de pánico se apodero de ella comenzó a llorar con   
  
amargor y desesperación. Solo se le ocurrió trasladar el cuerpo del   
  
joven hasta la enfermería y tal vez el milagro de la magia pudiera   
  
hacer algo por su vida... por sanar sus heridas y restituir su   
  
circulación sanguínea.  
  
Elevo el cuerpo de Draco con un hechizo sencillo "wingardiun leviosa"  
  
(N/A vale no se como se escribe eso...) y lo llevo lo mas rápido que   
  
pudo hacia la dependencia donde habrían de sanarlo.  
  
Abrió la puerta de un golpe y dejo pasar el cuerpo del chico grito el   
  
nombre de la enfermera un par de veces en tono desesperado. Esta   
  
salió en camisón y con los rulos aun puestos.  
  
- SANTO CIELOOOOO- Exclamo muy asustada al ver el estado del muchacho   
  
que ya había sido puesto sobre una camilla de sabanas blancas que   
  
había encharcado en seguida con su sangre.  
  
- Ayúdele por favor.... a intentado quitarse la vida..... ayúdele,   
  
haga algo, por dios se lo ruego.  
  
- Tranquilízate chiquilla, enciende las luces, tráeme agua caliente   
  
de la pila y un par de vendas de aquel armario, después corre a   
  
llamar a Dumbledore. La clave del despacho es tiramisu...  
  
Así lo hizo Hermione dio a la Señora Pomfrey todo lo que le pidió   
  
mientras ella cogía de un armario unos frascos que contenían líquidos   
  
de diferentes colores. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver que era   
  
lo que hacia la enfermera, pero esta le apremio y la mando que fue   
  
a buscar al director del colegio.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo esta vez sin miedo a que la viera Filch,   
  
llego a su despacho casi sin aliento y se paro enfrente de aquella   
  
portentosa gárgola... con voz entrecortada dijo Tiramisu... y con   
  
elegancia esta cedió dando paso a una escalera de caracol.  
  
Hermione la subió rápido saltando los escalones de dos en dos.   
  
Toco en la puerta muy fuerte, mas bien se podría decir que la   
  
aporreo. Estaba sudando el corazón le latía muy deprisa y el   
  
aliento se escapaba de su boca de forma apresurada.   
  
Abrió el director con su talante majestuoso y señorial, vestido con   
  
una túnica azul... ¿acaso no dormía? Diviso tras el la mesa llena   
  
de papeles y un candelabro que alumbraba el escritorio.  
  
- ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger? Algo de suma importancia   
  
supongo, sino no conocería la contraseña- aclarose a si mismo el   
  
director  
  
- Es Draco Malfoy, señor, ha intentado suicidarse, lo encontré en   
  
un pasillo, esta muy grave en la enfermería. La señora Ponfrey me   
  
mando buscarle.  
  
- Dame la mano Hermione, nos vamos a aparecer.  
  
Le dio la mano sin rechistar, las tenia frías y eran de poca carne   
  
y dedos finos. Un torbellino de color los envolvió cuando el profesor  
  
Albus Dumbledore cerro los ojos y se concentro en aparecerse en   
  
la enfermería.   
  
Aparecerse era la forma mas rápida de llegar a los sitios pero solo   
  
los magos mayores de edad y con un titulo podían hacerlo, así que   
  
Hermione viniendo de familia muggle lógicamente nunca había   
  
experimentado lo de aparecerse....  
  
A los pocos segundos el remolino se disolvió y la enfermería se   
  
presento ante ellos. Draco seguía tumbado, inconsciente en la   
  
camilla. La enfermera a su lado practicaba el coserle las heridas   
  
con un hilo y una aguja cuando vio al profesor levanto la vista y   
  
le llamo con ansia. Dumbledore se giro y le dijo en tono suave a   
  
Hermione:  
  
- Se que eres la prefecta y también se que estarás preocupada por tu   
  
compañero pero debo pedirte que e marches, que vallas a tu cuarto e   
  
intentes dormir.... de acuerdo....  
  
- No yo, no voy a dejarle solo, él me necesita....  
  
- Se pondrá bien, márchate y descansa, mañana si no es necesario que   
  
acudas a las clases si te encuentras indispuesta, se pondrá bien.  
  
Prácticamente la echo fura de la enfermería así que Hermione puso   
  
rumbo a su cuarto y con pesadumbre camino por el pasillo.  
  
Estaba segura de que esa noche no pegaría ojo...  
  
Que estúpida había sido, ahora todo lo que el chico la había dicho   
  
tenia sentido, pretendía quitarse la vida.  
  
Esta oportunidad había sido para el la ultima y como había sido   
  
rechazado por su amada había decidido que la muerte era mejor que   
  
el sufrimiento.  
  
Y todo por su culpa, por su egoísmo, por ser tan necia, por su...  
  
futuro...  
  
Esa noche Hermione comprendió que en los libros no vienen todas   
  
las respuestas y que no siempre hay que escuchar lo que te dice   
  
tu mente.... a veces hay que seguir tu instinto arriesgar, lanzar   
  
la moneda esperar a que caiga para ver si tu apuesta es la correcta.  
  
Comprendió que a veces el azar es as importante, que no hay que   
  
tener miedo de querer a nadie, que el dolor es bueno... y que el   
  
sufrimiento es un sentimiento humano. Comprendió que todo en esta   
  
vida tiene una solución, que no hay problema que no pueda resolverse.  
  
Aquella noche fue una lección moral que ella nunca olvidaría...  
  
Pero si Draco moría... el no olvidarla se convertiría en su calvario   
  
y en su tormento.   
  
Ahora solo le cabía esperar.  
  
Esperar.  
  
VALEEEEEEEEEE LO RECONOZCO ESTE CAPI ES MAZO DE DRAMA  
  
PERO ESKE SI ALGUIEN NO SE AUTOLEXIONA EN MIS FICS NO ESTOY CONTENTA  
  
JEJEJE  
  
ADRI WAPISIMA QUE LO TUYO.... YA ESTA AHI, DANDO VUELTAS EN MI CABEZA  
  
MUY PRONTO, CREO QUE PODRAS COMPROBAR HASTA QUE PUNTO LLEGA MI LOKURA.  
  
BESOS A TODOS Y EN ESPECIAL, ALOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWWWWWWW 


	25. El despertar

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPI QUE A SALIDO  
  
ESPONTANEAMENTE DE MI CABECITA...  
  
CAPITULO 25: EL DESPERTAR  
  
La lluvia golpeaba furiosa contra los cristales, el ruido perturbo   
  
su sueño.  
  
Abrió los ojos, toda la estancia estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo   
  
una vela repartía luz entre aquélla penumbra.  
  
Miro hacia la ventana, era de noche y la lluvia que era copiosa   
  
azotaba el ventanal, tras las cortinas de gasa blanca pudo percibir   
  
el destello y el sonido de un rayo que impactaba en las montañas.  
  
¿Qué hora seria?  
  
¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?  
  
Se incorporo levemente y pudo observar como en las demás camas de   
  
la enfermería no se hallaba ninguno de sus compañeros. Solo estaba   
  
él. Acababa de despertar de un letargo... de un sueño que se   
  
confundía con la realidad o ... mas bien de una pesadilla que se   
  
mezclaba ácidamente con lo innegable...  
  
Se miro las muñecas, las tenia vendadas con gasa blanca, había sido   
  
cuidadosamente enrollada y sin duda por una mano experta.   
  
Así que era cierto... no lo había soñado, se había cortado las venas,   
  
aquel era el motivo de que estuviera en la enfermería...  
  
Y lo de Hermione entonces... también había sido real... le había   
  
negado su amor por segunda vez, demasiado dolor de golpe para una   
  
persona que se despierta en plena tormenta dentro de una enfermería.  
  
Solo el ruido de las gotas se atrevía a resquebrajar aquel silencio   
  
incomodo... le hubiera encantado ponerse a cantar cualquier canción   
  
o a hablar el solo con tal de que aquel ruidoso silencio se callase....  
  
Pero no lo hizo, mas por no despertar a la enfermera que por otra cosa...  
  
Simplemente se tumbo en la cama... el colchón era cómodo, la almohada   
  
mullida y las mantas mantenían su eutrófica anatomía caliente...   
  
¿qué mas se podía pedir?  
  
Sueño... ya viendo que no se trataba de ninguna paranoia le seria   
  
imposible volver dormirse...  
  
Decidió esperar a que llegara el día. Tenia un par de preguntas que   
  
hacer y no pretendía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en aquel estado...  
  
Le costo menos de lo que él creía conciliar el sueño, pero la luz ya   
  
traspasaba sus finos párpados, había salido el sol... Perezoso   
  
pestañeo un par de veces. Y cual fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos  
  
parcialmente y hallar sentada a su lado a su madre.  
  
Aquella mujer que le había criado de pequeño, con una melena larga   
  
y rubia, de piel blanca, ni una arruga surcaba su rostro, con esos   
  
ojos claros... grisáceos que le miraban y le sonreían a la vez...   
  
- Draco, buenos días hijo mío... ¿qué tal te encuentras?- pregunto   
  
con voz dulce.  
  
- Bien... bueno teniendo en cuenta que casi muero, me e encontrado   
  
mejor...- la mujer sonrió levemente- ¿qué haces aquí madre?  
  
- He venido a verte, e llegado esta mañana, e venido todo este   
  
tiempo, cada mañana, pero tu... seguías inconsciente.   
  
- Entiendo.... cuanto tiempo llevo aquí...  
  
- Draco, eso... pues veras...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el chico confuso.  
  
- Llevas tres semanas... al principio entraste en un estado de shock,   
  
el colegio me aseguro que no corrías peligro, el shock ha ido   
  
disminuyendo paulatinamente... hasta que has despertado.  
  
- Tres semanas... eso es imposible, solo me corte las ve...  
  
- NO DIGAS ESO, NUNCA MAS- dijo en un grito Narcisa, tomo aire y   
  
se calmo. Prosiguió después con su explicación- perdiste mucha   
  
sangre, temíamos que eso te afectara al riego sanguíneo, pero gracias   
  
a los cuidados de la enfermera te recuperabas lentamente... muy   
  
lentamente.  
  
- Bueno... no pasa nada, me encuentro bien de verdad. Solo quiero   
  
pedirte un favor mama...   
  
- Lo que sea tesoro...- contesto la madre servicial.  
  
- Que no me preguntes el motivo de mi... intento de....  
  
- Vale, supongo que tendrías tus problemas- dijo en un suspiro, las   
  
lagrimas le caían ahora por los ojos, se le notaba que había echo un   
  
esfuerzo durante toda la conversación para no llorar pero ahora le   
  
era imposible reprimirse- Draco, yo también tengo que pedirte una   
  
cosa.  
  
- ¿De que se trata?- pregunto el Slytherin curioso.  
  
- Es... es tu... es tu padre. Ha solicitado que vallamos a verle,   
  
me han hecho llegar su petición porque... porque se muere,   
  
enloquece, cada día esta peor. Quiero que vallas conmigo a la   
  
prisión de Azkaban.  
  
- Pero madre... yo... tu sabes que...  
  
- Se que ahora no es el mejor momento para ti, ni física ni   
  
psicológicamente, pero es tu padre y se muerte tal vez sea la   
  
ultima vez que lo veas, se que la prisión de Azkaban es un lugar   
  
horrible, pero por favor... ven a ver a tu padre hazlo por mi.  
  
- Iré, esta bien. Yo también quiero ver a papa- una sonrisa leve   
  
se dibujo en sus labios, aunque la prisión de Azkaban era un lugar   
  
horrible estaba dispuesto a ir allí por su madre.  
  
- Gracias hijo... vendré dentro de dos días a buscarte. Ahora debo   
  
irme... pero nos veremos pronto.  
  
Se levanto, beso a su hijo en la frente y desapareció de la   
  
habitación.  
  
Draco se quedo en el mas profundo de los silencios... pretendía   
  
meditar sobre lo ocurrido, reflexionar sobre lo que le diría a su   
  
padre... pero una voz jovial le grito desde la puerta de la   
  
enfermería sacándole de su ensismamiento:  
  
- Buenos días señor Malfoy, estoy encantada de que haya recobrado   
  
el sentido.  
  
- Buenos días señora Pomfrey.  
  
- Bueno- dijo acercándose- supongo que ya le puedo quitar las vendas.   
  
- Supongo que esto me habrá dejado cicatriz.... así me acordare toda   
  
la vida de lo que es un intento de suicidio ¿no?  
  
- A decir verdad no- la enfermera bajita y anciana le sonrió- te cosí   
  
las heridas con hilo mágico y estas vendas...- dijo levantándole la   
  
muñeca- no son vendas cualquiera, estas son vendas sanadoras...   
  
supongo que apenas habrá quedado señal...  
  
Cogió unas tijeras y corto los vendajes con delicadeza, poco a   
  
poco, desenrollándolas con cuidado.   
  
Cuando retiro la de la mano derecha comenzó con la otra mientras   
  
Draco se miraba la muñeca estupefacto... ni un rasguño, no tenia   
  
cicatriz alguna.  
  
- Bueno ahora vete a tu cuarto, dúchate, vístete y prepárate para   
  
que todos tus compañeros te atosiguen a preguntas, esto ya esta   
  
curado del todo.  
  
- Gracias... oiga en serio que estuve ...¿muy grave?  
  
- Pues claro que es enserio, casi tuvimos que hacerte una   
  
transfusión... creía que de ahí no salías chico... tuviste suerte   
  
de que ella te encontrara, un par de minutos mas...y hubieras   
  
logrado tu propósito.  
  
- ¿Ella?  
  
- Si la prefecta de Griffindor ella te trajo... Hermione Granger...   
  
creo que se llama. Bueno no pierdas mas tiempo o no llegaras al   
  
desayuno.  
  
El chico mas confundido, estupefacto y extrañado que nunca se   
  
levanto de la cama se vistió y salió de la enfermería....  
  
¿Hermione Granger?  
  
¿Hermione Granger?  
  
¿Hermione Granger?   
  
¿Hermione Granger?   
  
¿Hermione Granger?  
  
IMPOSIBLE  
  
Simplemente una locura, aquello no podía ser... bueno podía ser,   
  
pero no iba a ser, porque ella le había despreciado, además el   
  
había elegido un pasillo al azar y que por lo que el sabia estaba   
  
justamente en la otra punta opuesta a su sala común, imposible que   
  
pasara por allí de camino y era imposible también que ella hubiera   
  
ido a propósito a buscarle... no después de haberle negado...  
  
Sin darse cuenta entre cavilaciones y dudas había llegado a su sala   
  
común... como no sabia la contraseña espero unos minutos a un chico   
  
de tercero que iba detrás suya.  
  
- Oye muchacho e olvidado la contraseña. Podrías...  
  
- Claro como no. ¿Has tenido una mala noche?  
  
- Algo así- contesto Draco irónico.  
  
- Terra in cupa- dijo el chico el cual era razonablemente mas   
  
bajo y menos corpulento que Draco.  
  
La puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron, se despidió del muchacho   
  
dándole las gracias y subió a su cuarto casi de incógnito   
  
aprovechando que no había casi nadie en la sala común.  
  
Empujo la puerta en silencio y paso... echo un vistazo rápido a   
  
su habitación, su cama estaba hecha, la de Crabe y Golie estaban   
  
ocupadas por los mismos y la de Zabini estaba desecha y se le oía   
  
cantar desde la ducha.  
  
Media hora más tarde se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando   
  
rodeado de miradas curiosas y de preguntas dirigidas por sus   
  
compañeros, a las cuales solo contesto: "He estado enfermo, pero   
  
ya estoy bien, la señora Pomfrey ha hecho un buen trabajo "  
  
La verdad es que su cabeza se hallaba más en la mesa de Gryffindor   
  
que en la suya, donde una chica le clavaba la mirada, ambos se   
  
miraban... con carácter misterioso e interrogativo.  
  
***   
  
Termino de desayunar pero aun así permaneció sentada en la mesa algo   
  
más, hasta que observo que aquel chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises   
  
para de comer. Entonces se levanto sin armar demasiado alboroto y   
  
con el pretexto a sus amigos de que tenia que ir a coger una cosa   
  
que había olvidado salió del Gran Comedor.   
  
Pero no se dirigió a su habitación espero unos minutos en la entrada   
  
del mismo... no sabia muy bien que hacia allí parada, pero tenia   
  
una corazonada... sabia que el iría a buscarla.  
  
Efectivamente estaba en lo cierto a los pocos minutos él apareció   
  
por la puerta y se le acerco con calma la miro de arriba abajo y   
  
la sonrió.  
  
- Hola Hermione, cuento tiempo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Draco?  
  
- Gracias a ti muy bien... me salvaste la vida, ¿cómo puedo pagártelo?  
  
- Perdonándome, me equivoqué, he sido una necia por creer, una   
  
necia por negarme a mi misma la realidad, pero ahora lo veo todo   
  
claro y se que tu tenias razón... te quiero- las lagrimas asomaron   
  
de sus ojos... el pensar que Draco podía haber muerto... y ella no   
  
le había confesado lo que realmente sentía.  
  
- Pues claro que te perdono, no tienes porque llorar mi niña.  
  
Dijo esto sonriendo y la abrazo. Ella se sintió reconfortada   
  
respiro profundo y por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo se   
  
sintió tranquila, relajada, protegida y lo mas importante amada.  
  
- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta fuera? Todo esta blanco y es precioso.  
  
- Seguro que no es tan bonito como tu. Vamos.  
  
La chica sonrió halagada y acogiéndole la mano camino junto a él.   
  
Los pasillos del castillo estaban solitarios, todo el mundo estaba   
  
desayunando.   
  
Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y una alfombra blanca se dibujo ante   
  
sus miradas, los árboles también se habían vestido de blanco y el   
  
cielo presentaba un color gris plomo que junto a aquel tímido sol   
  
formaba una postal perfecta.  
  
Caminaron sobre la nieve y a pesar de que el frió era intenso y   
  
calaba hasta el interior los dos jóvenes iban hablando muy   
  
animadamente.   
  
Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde que los dos habían   
  
compartido esa noche en la casa. Parecía que no se hubieran visto   
  
en años...  
  
- Si, el profesor Snape falto la ultima semana de las clases por   
  
culpa de un simple resfriado... ya ves no pudo castigar a ningún   
  
alumno y tuvo que ir él al bosque a buscar los ingredientes para   
  
una poción crece-pelo.  
  
- Hermione... ¿Tienes frió? Estas tiritando...  
  
- Jeje... un poquito.  
  
- Déjame que te caliente.  
  
La chica no contesto nada pero como tampoco protesto el Slytherin   
  
se acerco a sus labios fríos y le dio un beso cálido y un abrazo   
  
profundo.   
  
Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir aquélla boca...   
  
aquellos besos, aquellos abrazos, realmente le quería.  
  
El beso fue corto, breve, pero suficiente para dejarles a ambos   
  
el dulce sabor del amor en los labios, aquella miel que es la   
  
pasión, aquel torbellino en el estomago, aquella piel que palpitaba   
  
de excitación, ese corazón que corría con desenfrenada velocidad...  
  
- Ahora se que nada podrá sepárame de ti... ni la muerte.  
  
- Draco... ¿por qué intentaste quitarte la vida?  
  
- Fue por ti... porque sin ti no soy nada. A vida no tiene sentido   
  
si no estas a mi lado.  
  
- Pero si solo tienes 18 años....  
  
- Prefiero morir con 18 años y sentir aun tu perfume en mi piel   
  
que vivir 100 y olvidar como era tu rostro.  
  
- Eso es muy bonito... pero es una locura.  
  
- Ya te dije que estaba loco...  
  
Un abrazo fue su respuesta... y mientras él le basaba en el cuello   
  
con dulzura y delicadeza ella le susurraba al oído un tímido   
  
"te quiero"  
  
VALE.... ESTO HA SIDO UN ATAQUE SE INSPIRACION ESPONTANEO....  
  
CREO QUE ES EL TUTO QUE ME ESTRESA.  
  
POR ESO QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPI A TODOS ESOS PROFESORES/AS QUE CADA   
  
DIA HACEIS MI VIDA MAS ASQUERSA.... VA POR VOSOTROS:  
  
AL DE MATE: ALBERTO... ERES UN CAPULLO DE MIERDA Y ESPLICAS COMO   
  
EL PUTO CULO, ERES UN SECO Y UN GUARRO (SACATE LA MANO DEL CULO)   
  
GRACIAS POR SUSPENDERME. Y QUE SEPAS QUE NO TE VOY A TRAER NADA   
  
DE DYSNEY GILIPOLLASSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
A LA DE LENGUA: HABER PUTA BORDE, SI NO ME TUVIERAS TANTA MANIA...  
  
A LO MJOR HACIA LOS DEBERS PARA QUEDAR BIEN CONTIGO, PERO NO ASI QUE  
  
PUEDES JODERTE. Y YO PINTO LAS MESAS SI ME DA LA GANA, SOY UNA ARTISTA  
  
Y NECESITO EXPRESARME DE ALGUNA FORMA. VIEJA, MENOPAUSICA, AMARGADA,   
  
HULES A CHOTO....... LABATE Y EXATE COLONIA.  
  
AL DE TECNO: OSCAR, OSQUITAR, OSCAR, TE ENRROLLLAS MAS QUE LAS   
  
PERSIONAS Y TIENES MAS CUENTO QUE CALLEJA Y ENCIMA ERES UN SECO Y UN   
  
SOSO... A LA MIERDA ELECTRONICA. SI NECESITO ENRROSCAR UNA BOMBILLA  
  
LLAMARE AL VECO MAS POTABLE QUE TENGA Y DE PASO... ME ACORDARE   
  
DE TI CUANDO LE ESTE MIRANDO EL CULO PAYASO  
  
A LA DE E.F: HABER TU... TENIENTE ONIL... SO MARIMACHO SO SUSANA, DEJA  
  
YA DE MACHACARNOS Y DE TORTURARNOS EN TUS CLASES QUE NO SOMOS SOLDADOS.  
  
JODER, YO NO ME MATRICULO EN UN ISTI PA HACER GIMNASIA SINO IRIA AUN   
  
GIMNASIO Y POR CIERTO... HABER SI HACEMOS LOS EXAMEN MAS LARGOS EHHH  
  
A LA DE HISTORIA: PALOMA... SIIIIIIIIIIIII TENIA CHULETAS.... SIIIIII  
  
Y PARA EL DEL VIERNES TAMBIEN ME VOY A HACER... PERO QUE SEPAS QUE   
  
HA SIDO POR LAS 10 HOJAS DE EJERRCICOS QUE NOS DISTE. PERO TU TRANQUI  
  
QUE EN EL FONDO NO ME CAES MAL.  
  
A LA DE ETIKA: PALETA... APRENDE A USAR LA PD ESA... Y PONME UN NOTABLE  
  
SI NO ME CHOTEARE DE TI Y DE TU CALZADO TODA MI VIDA COMO SE PUEDE   
  
TENER UN GUSTO TAN HORRIBLE.... DIOS ERS UNA HORTERA.  
  
AL DE PLASTICA: DIOSSSSS PUTO EDISON.... ME PONES ENFERMA CON   
  
TUS EXPILCACIONES ADEMAS NO ENTIENDO UNA MIERDA DE LO QEU DICES,   
  
SO CALVOOOOOOO QUE SIEMPRE VAS DE LUTO, ¿SE TE HA MUERTO EL CANARIO  
  
O KE? Y HABER SI MEJ0ORAMOS ESAS CLASES DE TUTORIA POEKE ME DAS PENA  
  
EHHH JAVIER  
  
AL DE IPA: BUENO NACHO.. APARTE DE DECIRTE QUE ERES MAS DE PUEBLO   
  
QUE EL CHORIZO RECOMENDARTE QUE TE COMPRES UN RELOJ Y QUE EN LOS  
  
EXAMES ESTES MAS ATENTO (ARRIBA EL CAMBIO DE HOJAS XIKITINA)  
  
AL DE IMAGEN Y EXPRESION: MARICAAAA RECONOCELO YA Y SAL DEL ARMARIO,   
  
ESTAS MAZO DE PARANOICO Y TU ASIGNATURA ES UN ASCO.DEJA YA DE GRITAR  
  
HISTERICO DE MIERDA... EL RESTO DEL MUNDO NO SOMOS SORDOS.  
  
A LA DE INGLES: REPRIMIDAAAAAAAAA ... ERES LO PEOR.. SIEMPRE CON TUS   
  
METAFORAS E MIERDA, ALGUN DIA LAS METERE EN UN FIC Y QUEDRAN COMO   
  
FRASES EPICAS DE LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD  
  
A LA DE SCR: ERES UNA PESADAAAAAAAAAAA GLADIS... OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
DIOS QUE MUJER MAS COÑAZOOOOOOOOOOOO SIMPRE METIENDOTE EN TODO,   
  
CALLATE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJA DEDAR CONSEJOS HOSTIAS, QUE PARECES   
  
UNA GALLLETA DE LA FORTUNA 


	26. La boca del infierno

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE DEDICAIS VUESTRO TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FIC:  
  
LA ESPERA HA CONCLUIDO YA ESTA AQUI EL CORRESPONDIENTE  
  
CAPITULO QUE COMPLETA ESTA HISTORIA.  
  
QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A TODA ESA GENTE QUE HAN   
  
ESTADO CERCA DE MI, A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO CERCA DE MI   
  
MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA ESTE FIC.  
  
HABEIS SIDO MUCHOS... OS QUIERO A TODOS.  
  
TAMBIEN QUIERO DEDICAR UNAS LINEAS A LOS ANONIMOS QUE DESDE SUS   
  
ORDENADORES SE HAN DECIDIDO A LEER MI HISTORIA. PORQUE SIN DUDA  
  
VOSOTROS TAMBIEN AMAIS LA LECTURA.  
  
PARA MUCHOS UN LIBRO NO SON MAS QUE LETRAS Y PALABRAS, NO SON MAS  
  
QUE HOJAS DE PAPEL ESCRITAS, MECANOGRAFIADAS CARA POR CARA,  
  
PERO PARA MI UN LIBRO SON SENTIMIENTOS Y FRASES, INQUIETUDES,  
  
PENSAMIENTOS, AVENTURAS, PERIPECIAS...ETC  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS.  
  
CAPITULO 26: LA BOCA DEL INFIERNO.  
  
La mañana paso muy rápido, junto a ella el tiempo se le pasaba volando.  
  
Le gustaba tanto aquella chica... aun no creía que ella le hubiera   
  
dado esa oportunidad... pero ¿acaso le hacia falta a ella que él   
  
probara que su amor era desesperado?  
  
No ella no era de esa clase de chicas celosas y desconfiadas, ella   
  
era sumamente inteligente y razonable. Por eso le gustaba, porque   
  
tenia talento, carácter... porque no era solo una cara bonita.  
  
La hora de comer fue otro cantar... como describirlo... INSOPORTABLE.   
  
Todos aquellos falsos y petulantes... preguntándole acerca de su salud,   
  
como si les importara lo mas mínimo... y haciendo hincapié en que él   
  
les contara el motivo de su intento de suicidio...  
  
Por favor.... el clan de los Slytherin ya no tenia mayor repercusión   
  
en su persona... simplemente hacia oídos sordos y mientras disfrutaba   
  
de su comida se deleitaba mirando a la chica de sus sueños.  
  
Aquella tarde ella le invito a ir a su habitación para que pudieran   
  
estar a solas y parlamentar a sus anchas. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas   
  
y temas muy variados... pero la conversación tomo un rumbo escabroso   
  
cuando ella le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Bueno y que harás pasado mañana? Si pedimos permiso, como somos de   
  
séptimo alo mejor nos dejan ir a Hosmeade, ya tenemos 18 años y somos   
  
mayores de edad ¿no?- dijo ella que los había cumplido mientras el   
  
estaba inconsciente en la enfermería... doce días antes.  
  
- De veras siento no haber estado en tu cumpleaños Hermione...   
  
- Bueno, no pasa nada, ya sabes, estuve con Harry y Ron, tomamos una   
  
tarta, mas tarde vinieron Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander, Nevil y   
  
Ginny, a hermana de Ron. No fue gran cosa, tomamos té y pasteles y   
  
nos reímos un rato con los artículos de broma que Ron se había   
  
comprado el fin de semana anterior.   
  
- Ya... pero aun así me hubiera gustado estar contigo...  
  
- Bueno si te parece bien mi idea podemos celébralo el sábado, ósea,   
  
pasado mañana, en Hosmeade será mas divertido.  
  
- Yo... pasado mañana me es imposible- dijo este sintiendo una   
  
punzada aguda y dolorosa en el corazón.  
  
- ¿A no... que es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto curiosa.  
  
- Yo... voy a salir del castillo con mi madre para ir ... ira a   
  
visitar a mi padre a Azkaban... se muere, y mi madre ha pedido un   
  
permiso para ir a verle.   
  
- De veras lo siento Draco, ven aquí- digo acercándose a el y dándole   
  
un abrazo tierno y reconfortante.  
  
Esos dos días pasaron mas rápido de o normal, como si el caprichoso   
  
reloj hubiera decidido echarle una carrera a la integridad psíquica   
  
del joven... no estaba preparado ni para ir a Azkaban , ni para ver   
  
a su padre querido en las lamentables condiciones en las que debía   
  
encontrarse.  
  
Pero había prometido a su madre que iría y no iba a dejarla sola   
  
sabia que ella se derrumbaría sin su presencia. Y además era su padre   
  
y hacia mucho tiempo que no le había visto y ya llevaba un mes largo   
  
en la mágica prisión... tal vez aquella fuera la única vez que le   
  
viera con vida.  
  
No podía permitirse el lujo de faltar a la citación.  
  
Se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre paso al cuarto de baño y se   
  
ducho... dejo que el agua le aclarara las ideas. Se puso frente al   
  
espejo y se engomino el pelo y se hecho colonia. Después se vistió   
  
con la ropa mas sinuosa y ostentosa que tenia, abrillanto los zapatos   
  
y se coloco la capa de forma elegante.   
  
Bajo al hall y espero allí a que llegara Hagrid con su madre. Sin   
  
duda seria el guardián de las llaves de los terrenos del colegio el   
  
acompañante de Narcisa.  
  
A penas habían pasado diez minutos cuando ambos aparecieron. Saludo   
  
al guardabosques con un escueto "hola " y beso a su madre en la   
  
mejilla.  
  
Los tres salieron del castillo. EL guardabosques les acompaño hasta   
  
el lindero del colegio mas tarde estos dos tomaron una carroza hasta   
  
el pueblo de Hosmeade, entraron en la taberna de Las Tres Escobas, la   
  
madre pidió dos cafés y ambos desayunaron allí.   
  
A los tres cuartos de hora mas o menos apareció Cornelius Fudge, el   
  
ministro de magia. Vestido con una capa de rayas que a Draco le   
  
pareció horrible y un sombrero de hongo que hacia conjunto con la   
  
capa, lo cual quería decir que era igual de horrible... "ministro   
  
de magia y con tal mal gusto"pensó él.  
  
Se acerco a los Malfoy y los saludo sin demasiado énfasis. Estaba   
  
claro que Fudge no mostraba demasiada simpatía por su madre... y   
  
por el menos. A juzgar por como le había mirado seguro que había   
  
pensado que Draco era como una "miniatura" de su padre.  
  
Este les rogó que le acompañasen y el los llevo asta una casa. Toco   
  
tres veces en la puerta y del interior asomo una bruja joven de pelo   
  
negro, figura escuálida y bello rostro. Subieron por una escalera   
  
hasta la tercera planta de la casa. Ninguno de los cuatro pronuncio   
  
una palabra.  
  
Llegaron a lo que aparentemente parecía un despacho, amplio con el   
  
suelo enmoquetado de color verde oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas   
  
de gris oscuro y los muebles que había en aquella habitación   
  
únicamente eran una mesas larga y unas sillas de madera barnizada de   
  
cerezo, con un color rojizo intenso.  
  
- Bien- dijo el ministro de magia- esta es mi secretaria, se llama   
  
Nora, ella no nos acompañara a la prisión de Azkaban en nuestra visita   
  
matinal.  
  
- Muy bien señor ministro- contesto la madre con una sonrisa   
  
forzada- pero podría explicarme como vamos a llegar hasta la prisión.  
  
- Querida señora Malfoy- increíble, aquel hombre era casi tan   
  
hipócrita como su madre- no puedo decirle eso, ya sabrá usted que   
  
además de que su ubicación es secreta, la prisión de Azkaban es   
  
inmarcable, ni usted sabría donde esta.  
  
- Entiendo. Pero no perdamos mas tiempo por favor.  
  
- Le ruego que no sea impaciente, señora estamos esperando a que   
  
llegue....  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y u personaje   
  
pintoresco y desfigurado se persono antes los allí reunidos. Draco   
  
Malfoy le reconoció en seguida... le había visto en Hogwarts durante   
  
su cuarto curso... era Ojoloco Moddy.  
  
El viejo y supersticioso auror, decían de el que estaba paranoico y   
  
un poco esquizofrénico pero sin duda llevaba sobre su nombre la lacra   
  
de haber causado estragos en las filas del terror de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Un auror se encargaba de detener y apresar, incluso matar en casos   
  
extremos, a los seguidores de la magia tenebrosa, es decir a los   
  
mortifagos.   
  
El aspecto de Ojoloco era curioso y a la vez repugnante; una larga   
  
melena gris enmarañada cubría su cabeza, la cara llena de cicatrices,   
  
le faltaba un cacho importante de nariz, y lo mas curioso de su cara   
  
eran sus ojos, uno era de mirada serena paciente y penetrante y el   
  
otro un ojo.... siniestro que no paraba de dar vueltas para todos los   
  
lados en la cuenca del anciano, de un color azulado, vítreo... a   
  
Draco le recordaba los ojos de una trucha... pero lo cierto es que   
  
ese ojo le ponía de los nervios.  
  
- Bueno ya estamos todos- dijo Fudge jovialmente- supongo que ya   
  
conocerá al señor Alastor Moddy ¿no?  
  
- Su fama le precede- contesto su madre con una sonrisa, le tendió   
  
la mano- ¿Cómo esta usted señor Moddy?  
  
- Muy bien gracias- dijo el auror sin estrechar la mano de Narcisa...   
  
este detalle de descortesía despertó la cólera del joven, el cual   
  
garraspeó de forma falsa, en ese momento Ojo Loco le miro- Ohh valla   
  
me acuerdo de ti... Draco Malfoy... si... ¿qué tal te va chico?- Draco   
  
imitando la descortesía del auror no le contesto y miro para otro   
  
lado.  
  
- Contesta al señor, Draco, no seas mal criado- le reprendió su madre.  
  
- Ha sido él el que no ha querido estrecharte la mano madre... yo   
  
muestro el mismo desinterés que él ha mostrado.  
  
- Valla... tiene carácter el muchacho- contesto Moddy elevando la   
  
voz y dibujando en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa- me gusta...   
  
- Bueno vamonos ya- dijo Fudge sintiendo que debía romper la tensión de aquella escena. -Siéntense cada uno en una silla -dijo señalando las mismas, a continuación agito la varita y delante de Draco y su madre apareció un vaso de agua y una pastilla- tómensela por favor, les hará dormir durante un rato, es por precaución.  
  
La madre tomo la pastilla y la trago rápidamente, Draco la imito.  
  
Al despertar se encontraban sentados en otras sillas, estas eran de   
  
un metal frió, pero no era aquel frió el que les había echo   
  
despertarse... era otra clase de frió, otra que Draco ya había   
  
sentido antes... el frió de los dementores... aquellos seres   
  
diabólicos, misteriosos y encapuchados que roban la alegría, la   
  
cordura, la memoria y las ganas de vivir. Aquellos que podían llegar   
  
incluso a robarte la vida.  
  
Draco despertó primero se encontraban sentados solos su madre y el   
  
en una silla cada uno, delante de ellos había una mesa también   
  
metálica y detrás de la misma otra silla también de metal, la   
  
habitación era pequeña estrecha y cuadrada, solo tenia una puerta de   
  
color negro, el resto de la habitación estaba pintada de un blanco   
  
pulcro.  
  
Despertó a su madre con delicadeza, esta parpadeo un par de veces y   
  
le cogió de la mano... ya estaban dentro de la prisión de Azkaban,   
  
lo que decían era el lugar mas horrible del mundo. La boca del   
  
infierno.  
  
A los pocos minutos de espera la puerta se Abrió, un frió intenso   
  
penetro en la sala, como si aquélla habitación se hubiera convertido   
  
en un frigorífico.  
  
Fudge y Moddy pasaron a la habitación detrás suyo venían dos   
  
dementores y entre medias un hombre alto y delgado, enjuto, escaso de   
  
carnes... desnutrido, con el cabello rubio, desaliñado... muy   
  
descuidado, la ropa estaba raída y harapienta, manchada y desgajada,   
  
le temblaban las manos de una forma incontrolable y andaba   
  
torpemente casi arrastrando los pies. Los dos dementores se acercaron   
  
un poco mas a Draco y a su madre y hicieron que el hombre se sentara   
  
en la silla. La madre al notar a los horribles seres solo a unos   
  
metro apretó la mano de su hijo.  
  
Pero lo que a Draco mas le asusto... lo que mas miedo, lastima, ira,   
  
lo que mas le dolió fue ver el rostro de su padre tal cual estaba   
  
demacrado, lleno de pequeñas heridas, visiblemente mas viejo como   
  
diez años mas, los labios temblorosos, y lo peor sin duda eran sus   
  
ojos. La mirada gris... perdida aquella pupila dilatada... llorosos   
  
miraba como sin comprender nada hasta que reparo en las dos personas   
  
que tenia delante.  
  
Su mujer y su hijo.  
  
Sonrió levemente y digo... con voz áspera, ronca y entrecorta.  
  
- Que sorpresa... hacia tanto tiempo que no os veía... Narcisa...   
  
Draco...  
  
- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Fudge con una sonrisa cordial, que por   
  
supuesto era mas falsa que un gato de escayola.  
  
Con aquello lo había dicho todo, no quería estar ni un minuto mas a   
  
su lado, al lado de los Malfoy, sentía asco hacia aquella familia.  
  
Draco no sabia que decir... tanto tiempo sin ver a su padre y no   
  
sabia que decirle. De improviso y sin motivo aparente la madre   
  
comenzó a sollozar en silencio, las lagrimas se le escurrían por   
  
las mejillas.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿No vais a preguntarme que tal es aquí el alojamiento?- pregunto   
  
el padre con pesadumbre- llevo aquí un mes y apenas e podido   
  
dormir... la comida, bueno la bazofia a la que llaman comida... la   
  
detesto- dijo con cara de asco- así que prácticamente tampoco   
  
como- una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su cara.  
  
- Lucius... no puedes seguir aquí...-dijo el chico bajando la vista.  
  
- Lo se, hace poco he comenzado a delirar... veo... al señor   
  
Tenebroso en todas partes... se que él vendrá a salvarme. No me   
  
importa lo que estos necios digan, él siempre recompensa a sus   
  
vasallos.  
  
- Padre, Lord Voldemort ha caído... él no te salvara de Azkaban.  
  
- Como osas pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso en vano... hijo   
  
mío... no vuelvas a decir eso nunca. Porque si te oye... pensara que   
  
le eres desleal.  
  
- No va a oírme, ha caído, sucumbió al poder de Harry Potter, él le   
  
destrono de su reino de poder-contesto Draco con suma repulsión.  
  
- Él te oirá si sigues diciendo esas cosas, te busca, te esta   
  
buscando porque sabe que tu serás mi sucesor. Te pedirá que te unas   
  
a sus filas de terror... en sustitución de tu padre, y te convertirás   
  
en un mortifago de renombre... con tu inteligencia llegaras a   
  
lugarteniente.  
  
- Padre, yo no me voy a convertir en mortifago. Tengo claro lo que   
  
quiero hacer de mi futuro.  
  
- ¿QUE? ¿TE ATREVES A CONTRADECIR MIS EXIGENCIAS?  
  
- Lucius, yo personalmente tampoco quiero que Draco sea   
  
mortifago- dijo Narcisa, que hasta entonces había permanecido en   
  
silencio- Él es un buen chico, merece algo mejor...  
  
- Narcisa... me muero, puede ser mañana, hoy, ahora... ¿lo entiendes?   
  
Un beso me separa de la muerte, si uno de esos... dementores me besa,   
  
moriré. Lo sabes, estoy sometido dentro de esta jaula mágica, si no   
  
muero de pena, de asco... el ministerio me mandara matar.  
  
- Por Dios....... no digas eso- sollozo con mas ímpetu, mientas le   
  
cogía las manos a su marido- Lucius, amor mío.  
  
- Lo único que quiero es ver a mi hijo seguir mis pasos.  
  
- De ninguna forma voy a seguir tus pasos, yo no quiero acabar en   
  
Azkaban.  
  
- ¿Cumplirás aunque sea mi ultima voluntad? Lo ultimo que te pida   
  
tu padre antes de perecer... ¿lo harás por mi memoria?  
  
- ¿Qué deseas padre?- dijo el chico mirando los tristes ojos de   
  
su progenitor.  
  
- Mi ultima voluntad es que acabes con la vida de Harry Potter...   
  
Mátalo. Venga la derrota de mi mentor de mi parte. Sabes que yo no   
  
podré hacerlo, sabes que no puedo seguir aquí y aunque quisiera   
  
estoy muy débil ahora y soy vulnerable a la fuerza de un adolescente,   
  
como ese Potter. Arráncale el corazón y tíralo al fuego, asegúrate   
  
de que le arrancas la vida por completo. Hazlo por mi, hijo.   
  
Tu sabes que estas, al igual que yo, condenado a vagar eternamente   
  
entre el amor y el odio.  
  
AMIGOS MIOS AHORA, DESPUES DE QUE HABEIS LEIDO EL CAPITULO DESEO  
  
COMUNICAROS QUE ESTE FIC SE ACABA AQUI.   
  
CADA UNO PUEDE SACAR   
  
SU PROPIA CONCLUSION, IMAGINAR SINO SU PROPIO FINAL ALTERNATIVO,   
  
PERO EL OBJETIVO DE TODA ESTA HISTORIA ES DEMOSTRAR QUE LAS PERSONAS  
  
PUEDEN O NO CAMBIAR.  
  
SOMOS CAPACES DE CAMBIAR, DE VOSOTROS DEPENDE DECIDIR SI DRACO CAMBIA  
  
Y OMITE LA PETICION DE SU PADRE O DECIDE MATARLO Y CONVERTIRSE EN UN  
  
MORTIFAGO COMO AL PRINCIPIO DEL RELATO PENSABA QUE SERIA SU DESTINO.  
  
SIN MAS QUE DECIROS SE DESPIDE HASTA ME DESPIDO HASTA LA   
  
PROXIMA HISTORIA.  
  
CUIDAROS MUCHO. SER FELICES Y NUNCA OS OLVIDEIS DE LA LECTURA.   
  
HASTA PRONTO.  
  
GINXLOVE/GINNY 


End file.
